Le dieu zappé
by PanAries
Summary: Fanfic à la fois sérieuse et parodique. Mais surtout parodique. L'auteur de la série a oublié un dieu primordial du panthéon grec ! Le Grand Dieu Pan débarque au Sanctuaire, bien décidé à faire les pires bêtises et à semer la zizanie chez les Chevaliers d'Or. (Les personnages sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, sauf Pan, ses cousins et chevaliers, qui sont mes créations)
1. Attention à la marche

Aïe. Quelle chute.

Tout était noir. Elle ouvrit très péniblement les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglée par les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la neige.

Alors que sa conscience émergeait, elle se rendit peu à peu compte que tout son corps n'était que douleur. Comme si elle était passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Outre ses muscles endoloris, ses extrémités étaient en train de geler au contact de la glace. Si elle ne se relevait pas maintenant, elle ne se relèverait jamais.

Luttant contre la douleur, elle se força à se redresser, d'abord à quatre pattes, puis debout. Ses yeux finirent par s'entrouvrir, et elle regarda autour d'elle. Une montagne. Des montagnes. Elle était coincée entre le ciel et la terre, avec pour seule compagnie la neige et les cailloux. Pas même un arbuste, un chemin, n'importe quel signe qu'un être vivant pouvait fréquenter l'endroit : c'était décourageant.

A présent qu'elle avait repris le contrôle de son corps, il fallait qu'elle interroge son esprit : comment avait-elle atterri là ? Elle devait bien venir de quelque part, non ? À sa connaissance, la génération spontanée n'existait pas. Malheureusement, c'était le trou noir. Il n'y avait rien dans sa mémoire que le souvenir d'une chute vertigineuse, et d'un réveil difficile, le nez dans la neige. Ça, et un nom qui flottait à la lisière de sa conscience. Etait-ce son propre nom ? Elle décida que oui.

Son corps se rappela à son bon souvenir : elle ne portait que des vêtements légers et commençait à littéralement geler sur place. Il fallait qu'elle avance avant de se transformer en sorbet.

C'était bien joli, mais avancer où ? A droite, à gauche, tout droit ? Elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part. Et il n'y avait aucun indice pour la mettre sur la voie. Pas même ses propres traces qui auraient pu lui montrer de quelle direction elle était venue. Elle se décida à avancer tout droit, totalement au hasard. Tout sauf rester sur place. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Son destin n'était plus entre ses mains.

Grelottante, elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque son pied passa au travers d'une masse friable, la faisant trébucher et tomber dans un grognement de douleur.

SCROUITCH.

Elle baissa les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. C'était un crâne humain. Vite, sans tenir compte de ses nombreuses contusions, elle se redressa et recula.

Il y en avait partout. Des crânes, mais aussi des corps, et… Des morceaux d'armures. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas les voir plus tôt ?

Alors qu'elle contemplait le paysage avec dégoût, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir traverser ce cimetière sans marcher sur les corps, plusieurs squelettes s'agitèrent, se relevèrent et se tournèrent dans sa direction. Abasourdie, elle les regarda approcher, partagée entre l'envie de fuir et celle, plus incompréhensible, de foncer dans le tas.

_N'avance plus, impudente ! Tu es aux portes du territoire de Maître Mû, et… _

POW !

D'un coup de poing, sans prévenir, elle arracha la mâchoire du squelette qui lui parlait. Les zombies restèrent un instant interloqués puis, dans un bel ensemble, ils chargèrent.

Elle se débattit un moment mais fut vite submergée par le nombre. Frappée, mordue, dépecée, ses forces la quittaient peu à peu, elle qui n'en avait déjà plus beaucoup. A force de coups de poing et de pied, elle parvint à s'extirper de la mêlée avant de finir complètement déchiquetée –un bref répit avant le prochain assaut.

Elle en profita pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle perdait du sang, beaucoup de sang, elle boitait, elle était épuisée, ses poumons étaient en feu. Elle n'arrivait plus à avaler suffisamment d'air : l'altitude aussi était son ennemie. Ils allaient la rattraper et la tuer.

WOOOH !

Elle freina brusquement et tomba à genoux. Un mètre de plus, et elle chutait dans un précipice : elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, celui-là ! Elle sentit les morts se rassembler derrière elle. Hé bien soit. Elle s'éloignerait donc du gouffre et ferait face, soudainement remontée à bloc.

« Je ne mourrai plus jamais ! »

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de hurler cette phrase sans queue ni tête à une armée de zombies ?

Les morts s'approchaient de plus en plus, inexorablement. En proie à une colère froide, elle sentit un instinct profondément enfoui refaire surface.

« Plus jamais. »

Elle gonfla ses poumons au maximum, non pour s'oxygéner, mais pour se mettre à hurler.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

* * *

Mû avait expédié Kiki au Sanctuaire pour quelques jours, au service d'Athéna. Il avait donc tout le loisir de se détendre, de profiter du silence, de s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque et d'y étudier aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait, sans craindre de catastrophe, cataclysme ou calamité.

Ou sans craindre le bavardage incessant de son disciple, tout simplement.

Installé au fond de son fauteuil, il lisait un livre énorme aux pages jaunies et craquelées. Soudain, il releva brièvement les yeux, ressentant un vague malaise au fond de son cœur.

« Hmm ? »

Non, rien. Bizarre. Il se replongea dans sa lecture.

Quelques lignes plus tard, il referma le livre, agacé –du moins, aussi agacé qu'il pouvait l'être, c'est-à-dire assez peu, au final. Mais bon sang de bonsoir, que se passait-il donc ? Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Il posa son précieux livre sur la petite table installée près du fauteuil et fit un mouvement pour se lever. En appui sur les accoudoirs, il eut juste le temps de percevoir un cosmos brûlant avant de se prendre l'impact de plein fouet.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Mû sentit son cœur se serrer, et l'adrénaline envahit ses veines. Il poussa un cri, tomba à la renverse

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

et rampa précipitamment dans un coin de la pièce pour se mettre à l'abri, terrorisé, incapable de réfléchir ou d'agir comme il l'aurait fait habituellement.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaah.

Le cri se tut. C'était terminé. Bon sang mais c'était quoi ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi stupidement ? À nouveau maître de lui-même, il se releva et se concentra sur les montagnes. Il le sentit à nouveau. Le cosmos étrange. Il était en train de s'éteindre.

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il se téléporta vers le lieu d'origine de tout ce chambardement.

* * *

Arrivé au Cimetière des Armures, il découvrit un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Les morts avaient disparu. Il n'y en avait plus un seul. Comment un corps sans vie peut-il… Fuir ? Et pourquoi ? Tout ce qui restait, c'était petite une fille d'une dizaine d'années baignant dans une mare de sang près du pont de pierre. Ses yeux grand ouverts fixaient le vide et ses lèvres remuaient, répétant toujours les mêmes mots inaudibles. Le cosmos étrange, à la fois familier et totalement inconnu, c'était elle. Mais il disparaissait à vue d'oeil.

« Déchiquetée par une illusion, faut le faire quand même… »

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et stoppa net les hémorragies qui la tuaient à petit feu, en apposant les mains sur ses blessures. Alors qu'il lui soulevait la tête pour lui éviter de se noyer dans son propre sang, elle posa les yeux sur lui et le vit.

« Quoi ? Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

Elle rassembla ses dernières forces.

« Plus… Jamais . »

Elle sombra dans le coma. Mû la regarda un instant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il lui était, bien évidemment, totalement impensable de la laisser là, en dépit de la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne plus se laisser enquiquiner par le monde extérieur.

Hé bien soit. Il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et, une petite poussée de psychokinésie plus tard, il les avait tout deux téléportés au temple de Jamir.


	2. La sagesse ancestrale de Papy Dohko

« Moi qui pensais être tranquille…»

Mû soupira alors qu'il pansait les plaies de la petite rescapée du Cimetière des Armures.

« Qui est-elle ? »

Nettoyer, désinfecter, mettre un bandage. Nettoyer, désinfecter, mettre un bandage. Il avait arrêté les hémorragies principales mais elle restait écorchée de partout. Sans parler des hématomes énormes qui parsemaient son corps, contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien. Et de ses deux côtes cassées, qu'il rafistola du mieux qu'il put en concentrant son cosmos dessus. Au moins, même si elle avait mal quelques semaines, elle ne risquait plus de se perforer un poumon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, pour commencer ? Comment a-t-elle pu arriver à cet endroit, sans même un manteau pour se protéger du froid ? Et pour quoi faire ? Pour venir jusqu'à Jamir ? Je suis censé la connaître ? »

D'ailleurs, en parlant de manteau… Mû contempla le tas de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Tas de lambeaux, plutôt. Inutile d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose, autant les jeter. Il enveloppa délicatement la fillette dans une couverture et la déposa sur son lit, rabattant la couette en plumes sur son corps meurtri. Les vêtements de Kiki seraient trop petits pour elle. Les siens, trop grands. Nom de Zeus.

Et puis, ce cosmos étrange. Serait-elle apprentie Chevalier ? Pour quelle armure ? Et un Chevalier au service de quelle divinité ? Il fronça les sourcils. Au moins le cosmos en question brûlait-il calmement, faible mais régulier.

Elle ne mourrait pas.

Il ajouta un édredon sur le lit et une bouillotte sous la couette. Le soir tombait, et la nuit s'annonçait froide.

* * *

Mû tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant intensément. La laisser seule ? Et s'il y avait un problème ? De toute façon il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu médicalement parlant. Mais si elle se réveillait ? Il hésita encore quelques instants sur la conduite à tenir et prit finalement sa décision.

« Même si elle se réveille, dans l'état où elle est, elle ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Alors, calculons… Avec le décalage horaire, ça nous donne…»

Il jeta un regard chargé de regrets à la porte de sa bibliothèque (adieu, congés !), et se téléporta.

* * *

Mû arriva aux Cinqs Pics de Rozan de nuit. Heureusement, une lanterne luisait toujours à la fenêtre de la petite maison de bois : au moins ne réveillerait-il pas tout le monde. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

« Bonsoir ! »

Ils étaient en train de souper autour d'une table en bois massif, éclairés par des guirlandes de lampions en papier.

Shiryu du Dragon et sa fiancée Shunrei se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Le Chevalier de la Balance resta assis mais adressa un sourire chaleureux au nouveau-venu. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et à partager leur repas –soupe de nouilles et champignons.

Mû refusa poliment la nourriture et prit place près de Dohko. Il ne comptait pas s'attarder mais prit quand même le temps d'exposer l'histoire dans ses moindres détails.

« Elle est chez moi, inconsciente. J'ai réussi à la remettre vaguement en état, mais il faudra du temps pour qu'elle guérisse. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai eu peur quand son cosmos s'est enflammé. _Vraiment_ peur. J'ai perdu tous mes moyens. Elle débarque de nulle part. Son cosmos me dérange, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je voulais savoir si tu avais une opinion à ce sujet, Dohko. »

Le chevalier de la Balance resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant et fouillant ses souvenirs. Il fallait dire qu'à son âge, même s'il restait fort bel homme et puissant combattant, la mémoire avait tendance à faire parfois un peu défaut.

« J'ai bien une vague idée, mais aucune certitude. Il faudrait que je la voie.

- Elle est intransportable pour le moment. Elle a perdu trop de sang.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu me mènes à elle. Shiryu, tu viens aussi.

- Oui, Maître.

- Merci, Dohko. »

Mû se leva et s'inclina, infiniment soulagé. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul dans cette épreuve.

« Quand vous voulez.

- Laisse-nous finir de dîner, veux-tu ?

- Ha ? Heu, oui. Pardon. »

Il se rassit, penaud. Décidément, cette gamine qui tombait du ciel, ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Il regarda autour de lui pour ne pas fixer impoliment ses hôtes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Shunrei par hasard. Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ah, heu… Serait-ce également trop demander de me prêter quelques vêtements, Shunrei, s'il-te-plaît ? Les siens sont en morceaux, je ne peux pas la laisser se promener en sous-vêtements.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais préparer ça !

- Merci, très chère. »

Shunrei s'éclipsa et ramena vite un sac plein de vêtements.

* * *

La nuit était tombée à Jamir. Mû alluma une lanterne et entraîna Dohko et Shiryu jusqu'à sa chambre.

« La voilà. »

La fillette était toujours dans les vappes, et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mû posa la lampe sur la table de chevet, et tâta le front de l'enfant pour vérifier sa température. Enfin, il s'assit sur le lit et attendit le verdict du maître.

Dohko s'approcha et la contempla longuement.

« En effet, salement amochée. Elle a morflé, la pauvre gosse.»

Shiryu posa doucement le sac de vêtements à côté de la porte et s'approcha à son tour. Il regarda la petite fille endormie attentivement, fouillant ses souvenirs.

« Je sens son cosmos, mais il ne me dit rien. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit apprentie au Sanctuaire. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, et cette cosmo-énergie m'est étrangère.»

Dohko ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« De toute façon, Shiryu, tu ne vois jamais rien, c'est chronique chez toi. Par contre, Mû, tu me déçois ! Ce n'est donc pas évident, pour toi, une cosmo-énergie aussi singulière ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Mais enfin ! Cette gamine est l'incarnation d'un dieu ou d'une déesse ! Tu t'es fourré dans une belle situation. »

La mâchoire du Chevalier du Bélier se décrocha.


	3. Dieu révélé

Un rayon de soleil tombant directement sur son visage la tira de son sommeil. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Un homme dormait dans un fauteuil, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle le renifla instinctivement, mais son odeur ne lui disait rien.

Mû ouvrit les yeux à son tour, soudainement conscient du changement qui venait de s'opérer chez la convalescente. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, sans parler, sans même esquisser un mouvement.

Enfin…

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle inspira et grimaça quand ses côtes craquèrent. Globalement, son corps ne répondait plus.

_Le mouvement que vous avez demandé est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez renouveler votre appel ultérieurement._ Comment diable faisait-on pour s'évanouir sur commande ? C'était tellement mieux d'être dans le coltard.

Mû se leva en s'étirant.

« Bon, je vais chercher de quoi refaire tes pansements, et ton petit déjeûner. Je reviens. »

Le Chevalier sortit de la pièce. Il avait un peu mal au ventre. Alors qu'elle dormait, il n'avait pas pleinement réalisé… Mais maintenant, la situation prenait tout son sens : il y avait un dieu dans son lit, dont il ignorait le nom, les pouvoirs et les intentions. Il y avait plus confortable, comme idée.

* * *

Bon sang, mais c'était qui ce gars ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, les squelettes, le ravin… Et le trou noir.

Elle se força à se redresser –en criant de douleur- et s'inspecta brièvement. Pansements, bandages, écorchures, courbatures, hématomes. Pas brillant. Mais au moins _quelqu'un_ avait pris soin d'elle, c'était encourageant. Avec un peu de chance elle n'était pas tombée chez des fous furieux…

Le lit était installé directement sous la fenêtre. Elle jeta un œil dehors et se sentit immédiatement prise de vertige. Nom d'un chien, que cette maison était haute ! Et que la montagne sur laquelle elle était posée était grande ! Et que le vide qui s'étendait juste en dessous était impressionnant ! Vite, ramener son attention dans la pièce.

Bientôt, l'homme aux cheveux mauves (son bienfaiteur ?) fut de retour, chargé d'un plateau bien rempli, qu'il posa sur la table près du fauteuil. Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, mais qui ne pouvait tout de même masquer une certaine… Appréhension ?

« Je vais nettoyer tes plaies, et tu mangeras ensuite, ça marche ? »

Il approcha et retira doucement les bandages de son bras gauche. Le visage de la petite fille se décomposa lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : _oh mon dieu j'ai été contaminée je vais me transformer en zombie !_

« Je m'appelle Mû. »

Elle le dévisagea. Il attendait apparemment une réponse, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer en silence : _reçu, mec, tu t'appelles Mû, bien noté !_

« Attention, ça va piquer un peu. »

Elle baissa les yeux : il tenait du coton et de l'hexomédine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle retira précipitamment son bras, se crispa comme un chat furieux et cria à s'en faire éclater deux autres côtes.

« JE-VEUX-PAS-QU'ON-ME-DÉSINFEEEEEEEEEEEEECTE ! »

Mû recula précipitamment, trébucha sur le tapis et tomba à la renverse, hurlant, terrorisé. Il retrouva ses esprits sitôt qu'elle arrêta de crier. Bon sang, flippante la gamine.

Il se releva, un peu tremblant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi perdait-il ainsi tous ses moyens ?

« Compris, compris, pas de désinfectant. Je suis heureux de constater que tu as retrouvé ta langue. »

Il termina de nettoyer ses plaies à l'eau chaude, s'abstenant de proposer à nouveau l'hexomédine. Il guettait chacune de ses réactions, s'attendant à une nouvelle manifestation de ce pouvoir inquiétant, mais apparemment, la môme était aussi penaude que lui. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard.

Quand il eut terminé les soins, il lui apporta son repas.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Elle refusa d'un signe de tête, mais ne toucha pas pour autant à son petit déjeuner. Elle attendait, yeux baissés, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et commença à manger.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de me dire ton nom ? »

Il était relativement impatient de savoir à qui il avait affaire. Même si sous ces dehors d'innocente petite fille, elle n'avait pas l'air si terrible, il préférait se méfier. Elle pouvait le mettre hors d'état de nuire rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche !

Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux, mâchouillant sa tartine. Lui dire son nom ? Mais elle n'était même pas sûre que ce qu'elle croyait être son nom était le bon. Et puis quoi ? Quand on avait la cervelle comme une passoire, un nom en valait un autre.

Elle avala son morceau de pain.

« Je m'appelle Pan. »


	4. Escaliers

Son repas de midi avalé, Mû erra pendant quelques temps dans les rayonnages de son immense bibliothèque, sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Kiki avait raison, il aurait dû se faire installer la fibre. Ah, et l'électricité aussi.

_Sérieux, j'ai une tête d'ermite connecté ?_

Une tablette 3G alors ? Ah non merde, il fallait aussi l'électricité pour la recharger.

Il cherchait de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle quant à son hôte. Sa culture générale ne s'étendait pas aux divinités mineures et, même s'il avait entendu parler du dieu Pan, il ne savait de lui que deux choses : il avait des cornes et était un dragueur invétéré. Sauf que pour le moment, cela ne lui était pas d'une grande aide.

Il râla à mi-voix : sa bibliothèque ne contenait pas les informations qu'il cherchait. Elle débordait de livres atlantes, d'ouvrages scientifiques (physique, chimie, astronomie), et de romans de Stephen King. La section réservée à Kiki était plus remplie de bandes dessinées et de mangas que de bouquins parlant mythologie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

Il retourna dans la chambre, où la fillette se reposait. Elle ne l'avait pas encore sauvagement agressé, ce qui était bon signe. En fait, elle avait même l'air plutôt mignonne, comme gosse.

« Pan ? »

Elle regardait par la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir un rapace.

« Je vais m'absenter quelques heures. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, toute désemparée par la nouvelle.

« Je dois rester toute seule ?

- Oui. Mais tu ne risques rien ici. Si tu as besoin de moi, je le sentirai, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah, tu es une sorte de Jedi, alors. Je ne peux pas venir ?

- Non, tu dois te reposer. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. En attendant, tu dors. Est-ce que tu sais où est ta famille, que je les prévienne ? »

Elle réfléchit deux secondes.

« Je n'ai pas de famille. »

Ça au moins, c'était une certitude, elle le sentait. Mû posa la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

« Très bien. Je vais revenir rapidement. Je te promets que tu ne risques rien ici. Attends-moi.

- OK. »

Mû sortit de la pièce et se téléporta en Grèce.

* * *

Il était au pied de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Si là, il ne trouvait rien, il voulait bien manger le casque de son armure. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et entra.

L'édifice était bondé. Entre le personnel, les apprentis, et quelques autres qu'il ne reconnut pas, on se serait cru à la foire. Il tâchait de s'orienter sans bousculer personne, quand une tornade rousse fondit sur lui et le heurta de plein fouet.

C'était Kiki, qui venait l'accueillir avec son entrain et sa fougue habituels.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être au palais, avec Papy Shion et Athéna ?

- Si, c'est Saori qui m'envoie rendre son bouquin et en prendre un autre. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir au Sanctuaire aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus. »

Mû se tourna vers la salle informatique, l'air inquiet.

« Kiki, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Il y a un problème, Maître ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je dois aller sur internet.»

Ils gagnèrent la pièce adjacente et s'assirent devant un moniteur libre.

« Je cherche des infos sur le dieu Pan. Je fais comment ?

- Demandez au moteur de recherche.

- …

- Là, Safari. Ensuite vous tapez « dieu Pan » dans la barre de recherche Google. Voilà. Vous avez ensuite une liste de sites à consulter. »

Les nouvelles étaient globalement… Heu, pas trop mauvaises. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire.

Le dieu Pan était une divinité de la Nature, mi-homme mi-bête, protecteur des bois, des troupeaux, des bergers et des chasseurs. Selon les sources, fils de Zeus ou d'Hermès, il fut abandonné à la naissance par sa mère, une nymphe, et emporté sur l'Olympe, où il servit de distraction aux autres dieux. Mais, affublé d'une insolence à toute épreuve, il fut chassé du royaume des dieux, et vécu sur terre en sauvageon au milieu des bois, seul et insaisissable.

D'un naturel espiègle et farceur, il s'amusait à terroriser les voyageurs en surgissant brusquement. Sa voix, incroyablement puissante, avait le don de faire perdre toute humanité à ceux qui entendaient ses cris : les gens perdaient alors le sens commun et devenaient hystériques, de là venant l'expression « peur panique ». Ce pouvoir étrange eut son rôle à jouer durant la guerre contre les Titans : hurlant dans une conque pour amplifier sa voix, il sema la terreur dans les rangs de ses ennemis, ce qui permit la victoire des dieux.

Egalement jaloux et rancunier, Pan n'hésita pas à réduire la nymple Echo en morceaux et à l'éparpiller partout sur terre, car celle-ci avait refusé ses avances. Styrinx, également, dû se changer en roseaux pour lui échapper. Roseaux qu'il arracha pour s'en faire une flûte, afin de toujours garder la nymphe près de lui.

Ainsi était le dieu Pan, personnification de la Nature : tour à tour doux et cruel, calme et ardent, soumis et indomptable, effrayant et bienveillant, beau et laid, jour et nuit.

_Nom de Zeus, le parfait candidat pour être chevalier des Gémeaux. _

Mû fixait l'écran d'un œil éteint. _Je fais quoi, maintenant ?_

Ah ? Un détail.

« Pan aida Hermès à retrouver les tendons de Zeus que Typhon avait coupés, volés et cachés. Ensuite, pour échapper à Typhon, Pan se changea en un être mi-chèvre, mi-poisson dont Zeus fit la constellation du Capricorne.»

« SHURA ! »

Mû se leva et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque, Kiki sur ses talons.

« Maître, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer. Suis-moi chez Shura. Il est dans sa maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu, oui, je crois. »

* * *

Il traversèrent la maison du Bélier. Mû constata brièvement que la femme de ménage n'était pas passée cette semaine. Note for myself : en toucher deux mots à Saori.

Il salua rapidement le Chevalier du Taureau. Ils causeraient plus tard, pour le moment, le Bélier avait du lait sur le feu ! Aldébaran le regarda s'éloigner en traînant son disciple derrière lui –disciple qui avait de la peine à suivre les grandes foulées de son maître. Mû, pressé, voilà qui n'était pas commun !

Personne chez les Gémeaux, sans déconner ! _Sans doute chez leur psy… _

_Ah putain, le Cancer. Sûr qu'il va me les briser pour me laisser passer. _Et, de fait, Masque de Mort surgit pour leur barrer la route, sourire narquois vissé aux lèvres. Il n'aimait pas le Bélier, et encore moins le sale gosse qui lui servait d'apprenti. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'embêter quelqu'un.

« Et alors, toi et ton avorton vous passez dans le coin sans même vous arrêter pour tailler une bavette ?

- On pensait que tu étais occupé à refaire ta déco. Ton papier peint est un peu has-been.

- Et vous allez où comme ça ?

- Ça te regarde ?»

Masque de Mort leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. C'est qu'il mordrait presque, le mouton !

« Détends-toi ma grande ! Y a pas le feu au Sanctuaire.

- Hors de mon chemin, bernard-l'hermite. »

Mû prit Kiki par la main et planta là le chevalier du Cancer, le snobant superbement.

« Connard. »

Lion.

Vierge. Mû fit une halte un peu plus longue pour saluer Shaka. Après tout, ils étaient _très_ proches l'un de l'autre et, même si le chevalier de la Vierge était pour le moment occupé à méditer, Mû savait qu'il serait sensible à sa présence.

_J'ai très peu de temps aujourd'hui, Shaka. J'espère te voir bientôt._

Un léger frémissement dans le cosmos de la Vierge lui fit comprendre que le message était bien reçu, et qu'il serait attendu aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Mû sourit, tout content, et reprit son ascension.

Balance. Scorpion. Putain, c'était haut, et fallait pas être pressé, chaque Chevalier demandant à tailler le bout de gras. Sagittaire… Argh. Capricorne. Faudrait vraiment changer de système. Ou demander qu'un budget soit voté pour installer un ascenseur, un funiculaire, un téléphérique, n'importe quoi sauf ces foutus escaliers.

« Shura, t'es dans le coin ? »

Une voix s'éleva de la pièce d'à côté.

« ON EST LÀ ! »

Mû et Kiki trouvèrent le chevalier du Capricorne dans sa cuisine, en pleine partie d'échecs avec Camus du Verseau.

« Tiens, un revenant ! les salua-t-il.

- Salut, Jamir!

- Salut les mecs. Shura, j'ai besoin de te parler.

- J't'écoute. »

Mû s'assit à la table, et regarda le jeu d'échecs le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Kiki s'assit à côté de lui, curieux de ce qui allait suivre.

« Tu prends un verre ?

- Un thé, si tu as. Ou non, un café serré, plutôt. J'en ai bien besoin.

- Café, ça roule, acquiesça Shura. Un coca, gamin ? »

Kiki acquiesça.

« Bon alors c'est quoi le problème ? continua Shura en les servant et en se rasseyant. T'as une tête de déterré, et en plus, tu me demandes un café. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Tu saurais me parler un peu du dieu Pan ? »

Le visage de Shura s'éclaira.

« Tu parles, sans doute le dieu le plus cool de l'Olympe ! Il passait son temps à faire des blagues, et à chasser les gonzesses. C'était un sale gosse sans dieu ni maître, qui accumulait les conneries, même Zeus ne pouvait pas le faire tenir en place.

- Il n'était globalement pas dangereux, si ?

- Oh si, il était dangereux. Mais pas malveillant… Enfin, sauf si tu lui avais fait une crasse ! En gros, il était sympa. Un gars cool, qui aimait bien la bonne bouffe, les jolies filles et coller les miquettes aux humains. Il causait aux animaux, aussi, un peu comme Yakari. Pas le mauvais bougre, quoi, fallait pas le faire chier, c'est tout.

- Ah.

- C'est quoi ton délire ? Tu as un exposé à rendre ?

- Pire que ça. Le dieu Pan est chez moi et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. »

Camus, Shura et Kiki échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Vous pensez que je devrais en toucher deux mots au Pope et à Athéna ? »


	5. Le cousin du Château Ambulant

Mû avait grimpé jusqu'au palais du Pope, suivi de Kiki, Camus et Shura, qui ne voulaient pas perdre une miette de l'entrevue, et d'Aphrodite, qu'ils avaient harponné au passage.

Ils attendaient maintenant dans l'antichambre que le Pope et Athéna les reçoivent. Mû tournait en rond, une boule dans le ventre, sous le regard goguenard de ses compagnons. Enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente angoissée, un garde vint les chercher. Ils furent introduits dans la salle du trône, mirent genou à terre devant leur chef suprême et leur déesse, et patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on leur dise de se relever.

Saori leur sourit.

« Relevez-vous, Chevaliers. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Ils se redressèrent tous d'un même mouvement. Mû avança d'un pas pour se démarquer du groupe.

Il expliqua la situation aussi précisément qu'il le pouvait, ne sachant à quelle réaction s'attendre. Serait-il approuvé pour avoir sauvé ce jeune dieu ? Ou rendu coupable de trahison envers celle à qui il avait juré fidélité ?

Athéna et Shion échangèrent un regard. Puis le Pope se tourna vers son ancien disciple.

«- Quelle est ton opinion ? Représente-t-elle un danger ?

- Je ne crois pas. Enfin, pour être précis, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'elle ait conscience de son statut divin. Je souhaitais votre approbation et votre conseil sur la marche à suivre.

- On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque, remarqua le Pope en fronçant les sourcils. Que je sache, aucun dieu n'a débarqué sur Terre pour des raisons pacifiques. »

Saori réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

« Sait-elle qui tu es, Chevalier ?

- Je ne pense pas. Si elle le sait, elle n'en laisse rien paraître. »

Shura s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais il me semble judicieux de vous faire remarquer que Pan a été éjecté de l'Olympe et a été contraint de vivre sur Terre, il ne l'a pas choisi. Son caractère n'a rien à voir avec celui des autres dieux. Il se moque de posséder, de dominer. Ces choses n'ont aucun sens pour lui.

- Merci, Shura, nous avons saisi ton point de vue, le coupa le Pope.

- Mû, enchaîna Athéna, tu vas remettre ton hôte sur pied et nous déciderons de son sort quand tu nous l'amèneras au Sanctuaire.

- Vous l'amener ?

- Je suppose que quatre-vingt huit chevaliers surentraînés peuvent venir à bout d'une fillette seule qui n'a pas conscience de ses pouvoirs. A moins que tu aies omis de nous parler des Chevaliers à son service, qui ont surgi en même temps qu'elle ?

- Non. Mais un seul de ses cris pourrait, j'en suis sûr, venir à bout de bon nombre d'entre nous.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir du dieu Pan comme étant hostile, le coupa Athéna. Il me semble qu'il faisait sortir mon père Zeus de ses gonds, par ses bêtises et son insolence. Rien de plus qu'un enfant dissipé. Je préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute plutôt que l'accuser injustement.

- A vos ordres.

- Retourne chez toi avec Kiki et tiens-nous au courant de sa guérison. Et n'essaie pas de désinfecter ses plaies. »

Mû lui adressa un sourire. Tous s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la salle du trône.

* * *

« Te voilà baby-sitter attitré d'un lutin des bois ! Ça c'est de la promotion ! fit Camus, narquois, en assénant une grande claque dans le dos de Mû.

« Un peu de respect, grogna Shura, qui prenait toute allusion douteuse au dieu Capricorne pour un affront personnel.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais je rentre. Assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, soupira Mû. En route, Kiki.»

Le Chevalier du Bélier et son disciple entamèrent la descente des escaliers, afin de pouvoir se téléporter au Tibet depuis le bas des marches.

* * *

Disparaissant du Sanctuaire, il réapparurent dans le vestibule du temple de Jamir. Mû prit le temps de retirer ses bottes, pendant que Kiki se dirigeait vers les cuisines, probablement pour grapiller quelque chose à manger. Cet enfant n'était jamais rassasié.

« MAÎTRE ! MAÎTRE ! VENEZ VITE ! »

Son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine, Mû se précipita à la suite de son disciple, pressentant que quelque drame était sur le point de se produire. Il entra dans la cuisine et se figea sur place. Là-bas, au fond de la pièce, entre le bac destiné à la vaisselle et le placard, se dressait… Un escalier. Qui menait directement à l'étage supérieur, là où étaient les chambres et la bibliothèque.

Ces marches n'était pas là avant le départ de Mû. Lui et Kiki se félicitaient de vivre dans une tour inaccessible au commun des mortels. Et voilà qu'un escalier reliant les deux étages d'habitation avait _poussé_ en leur absence.

Mû n'osa pas emprunter ce nouvel appendice du temple, et se téléporta à l'étage, suivi de Kiki. Pan n'était pas dans la chambre. Sentant un faible cosmos dans la pièce d'en face, à savoir la bibliothèque, il se précipita… Pour trouver le dieu réincarné endormi, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main.

Pan ouvrit lentement les yeux et se déroula douloureusement, courbaturée au possible.

« Ah, tu es revenu, sourit-elle, visiblement soulagée.

- Tu as fait pousser un escalier dans mon temple ! s'indigna Mû. Un escalier ! Dans mon temple !

- Hé, relax ! J'ai rien fait du tout, moi !

- Il y a d'autres escaliers ? continua-t-il, sans prêter attention aux protestations de son invitée, et pensant avec angoisse au troisième étage, lieu saint où il priait et dressait son autel personnel dédié à Athéna.

- Bah non, je crois pas, répondit-elle, perplexe, face à la brusque perte de contrôle du Chevalier.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et comment ?

- Mais je te répète que je n'ai rien fait ! C'est la maison !

- Hein ?

- Bah oui ! Quand je me suis réveillée je mourrais de soif ! J'ai fait le tour de l'étage mais il n'y avait pas d'eau ! C'est la maison qui m'a creusé un escalier jusqu'à la cuisine.

- C'est le _temple_ qui a tout fait tout seul ?

- Voui ! Ta maison, elle m'aime bien, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? »

C'était pourtant vrai. Ce temple était vivant, puisqu'il lui avait insufflé une partie de sa vie et de son âme. Mais qu'il ait eu une volonté propre, ça, c'était du jamais-vu. Mû contempla les murs d'un regard nouveau et présenta ses excuses à la petite fille. Il était un peu sur les nerfs.

Kiki s'était glissé dans la pièce et observait leur invitée, caché derrière son maître. Elle était un peu plus âgée que lui, neuf ou dix ans peut-être, plutôt petite apparemment (il était difficile d'en juger car elle était enfoncée profondément dans le fauteuil), la peau pâle, les cheveux châtains et de grands yeux bleus.

« Mais ! Elle a pas de cornes ni de sabots ! »

Kiki était très déçu. Mû se retourna.

« Ne dis donc pas d'âneries. Pan, voici Kiki, dit-il en poussant son disciple dans la pièce. C'est mon apprenti. Kiki, voici Pan.

- Apprenti quoi ? »

Aïe. Mû prit conscience de sa bourde trop tard. Bah, de toute façon, elle connaîtrait la vérité tôt ou tard, alors autant tout lui dire maintenant.

« Nous réparons des armures.

- Des armures ? s'étonna-t-elle, sans quitter Kiki des yeux. Vous êtes… Des forgerons magiciens ?

- Heu, oui, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. »

Pan et Kiki se dévisagèrent longuement. Il y avait eu entre eux cette reconnaissance mutuelle qu'ont deux garnements lorsqu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois, comme si leurs potentiels respectifs entraient en collision et s'entremêlaient : ils savaient au plus profond de leur être qu'ils seraient de grands amis, terreurs inconstestées, empereurs des blagues de mauvais goût, semeurs officiels de chaos.

Ils se sourirent.

* * *

Pan fut installée dans une autre chambre, aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion, maintenant qu'elle pouvait à peu près se déplacer. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de l'ancien dressing. C'était exigu mais fonctionnel. Et au moins, Mû avait pu réintégrer ses quartiers, ouf !

Affalé contre ses coussins, bien au chaud sous sa couette et son édredon, il dévorait un livre dans le calme et la sérénité, à la douce lueur d'un chandelier, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Pan entra et remercia la porte, qui se referma toute seule, aussi doucement que possible. Les murs de la chambre émirent brièvement un son proche du ronronnement. Mû regarda la scène avec effarement. Cela ne venait pas d'elle, son cosmos n'avait pas frémi, elle ne faisait pas de télékinésie, même sans le savoir. Bon sang. Le temple l'avait _vraiment_ prise sous son aile.

Remis de sa surprise, il lui demanda ce qui l'amenait dans la chambre aussi tard. Avait-elle besoin de quelque chose ? Elle secoua négativement la tête et se contenta de grimper sur le lit, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur juste sous la fenêtre, à côté du Chevalier.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Mû tourna le livre dans sa direction pour qu'elle puisse déchiffrer le titre.

« Et ça raconte quoi ? »

Il soupira et glissa son index entre les pages comme un signet. Apparemment il ne lui échapperait pas ce soir.

« C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui se retrouve coincé sur un bateau de sauvetage avec un tigre. Cela raconte leur périple sur l'océan.

- Ah, et le garçon, il se fait manger ? demanda Pan, soudain intéressée.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne pense pas.

- C'est juste pas possible.

- En fait, il s'agit plus à mon sens d'une réflexion sur la place de la spiritualité dans notre vie, et notre rapport à...

- C'EST DES CONNERIES ! s'énerva le dieu. Si t'es coincé sur un bateau avec un tigre, soit t'as un fusil et tu gagnes, soit tu te fais manger. On ne devient pas pote avec un tigre. C'est un FAUUUUUVE ! cria-t-elle en levant les bras, avant de les rabaisser brusquement en sentant une vive douleur éclater dans ses côtes. Aouch ! Ça fait mal !

- Ça t'apprendra à faire le zouave. Sois calme.»

Maintenant qu'elle allait un peu mieux, son sale caractère commençait à affleurer. Si même Zeus avait du mal avec elle, il devait se préparer au pire ! Il se décida néanmoins à l'interroger un peu.

«- De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

- De la neige où il y a les morts qui marchent.

- Et avant ? » lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« Avant, je n'étais nulle part. »

Il sonda brièvement son esprit. Elle ne dissimulait pas la vérité. Elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien. Tant pis. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle retrouve la santé. Elle était encore trop faible pour subir un examen télépathique approfondi.

Alors que Mû réfléchissait à la question, Pan se glissa sous la couette.

«- Mais tu fais quoi, là ?

- Hé bien, je me couche, je suis fatiguée.

- Non mais c'est MON lit, ça. Je t'ai donné une nouvelle chambre rien que pour toi.

- Je préfère cette chambre-là.

- Mais ! Mais c'est pourtant vrai que tu es insupportable !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! _Lui_ ne devait pas faire l'enfant ? Mais quelle insolence ! Mû s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand la fillette vint se coller contre lui, et s'endormit aussitôt. Le silence retomba, pesant. Mû contempla son livre sans le rouvrir. C'était clair que cette histoire de tigre lui paraissait maintenant un peu bidon, pour le coup.


	6. Tigre et conneries

Le lendemain matin, Mû sortit silencieusement de la chambre, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller sa petite protégée. Une fois dans le couloir, il aperçut les escaliers menant à la cuisine et se décida à les emprunter. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

Mouais. Ça bouffait effectivement moins d'énergie que de se téléporter. Mû dressa la table et prépara le petit déjeûner.

Kiki vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il descendit les marches une à une, prudemmment, comme si elles allaient disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Arrivé à bon port sur le sol de la pièce, il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'installa à table. Mû posa devant lui une large tartine de confiture et un verre de lait.

« Merci. »

Mû s'assit à son tour et se mit à manger lentement. Thé et pain grillé nature pour lui.

« Elle n'est pas levée, Pan ? s'enquit le petit rouquin.

- Non. Je pense qu'il faudra encore un ou deux jours de repos avant qu'elle ne récupère totalement. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, tu sais. Elle prendra le rythme de la maison plus tard. »

Kiki acquiesça silencieusement. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé faire plus ample connaissance. Mû coupa court aux réflexions de son jeune disciple.

« Voici le programme : j'ai une course à faire ce matin. Toi, pendant ce temps, je te remercie de bien vouloir faire la vaisselle, puis d'aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Nous nous entraînerons cet après-midi.

- Oui, Maître. Où allez-vous ?

- J'ai une vérification à faire. Au cas où. »

* * *

Mû errait dans le Cimetière des Armures. La première chose qu'il constata, c'était le retour des morts. Bonne nouvelle, il n'aurait pas à concevoir une nouvelle défense de la tour. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Il avait remonté la piste du dieu depuis la flaque de sang dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle semblait être apparue, comme par magie. Elle semblait en effet avoir surgi de nulle part, il n'y avait aucune trace. Comme si elle était tombée… Des nuages ? Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, incertain. _Tombée de l'Olympe ? Tu parles d'une gamelle !_

Il avait cherché, observé, fouillé, gratté, remué la neige, sans rien trouver d'autre. Il avait secrètement espéré mettre la main sur une arme, un vêtement, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu le renseigner. Pan avait débarqué sur terre sans rien.

Mû était déçu et énervé. Deux heures à patauger dans le froid et la neige, pour rien. Il jeta un dernier regard au cimetière et rentra à Jamir…

* * *

… où il retrouva Pan et Kiki assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de jouer aux dames en rigolant, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ils sursautèrent en l'entendant entrer. Et voilà. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis une journée qu'ils faisaient déjà leurs premières bêtises. Voilà qui promettait.

« C'est curieux, j'aurais pourtant juré t'avoir demandé d'étudier, ce matin, dit placidement Mû à Kiki.

- Pardon, Maître ! Je faisais une pause !

- Et elle dure depuis combien de temps, cette pause ?

- Heu… Depuis que vous êtes parti, Maître.

- Hmm. Je vois. Je te conseille de t'y mettre rapidement.

- Tout de suite, Maître ! »

Kiki disparut dans l'escalier, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait la tempête couver sous l'aspect apparemment calme de son maître, et savait que dans ces moments-là, mieux valait filer droit. Mû se tourna vers Pan.

« Quant à toi…

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et la téléporta jusque dans la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et la regarda, mécontent.

« … tu te reposes ! Tu restes allongée, et si jamais je te vois encore debout, ça va barder.

- Je peux même pas prendre de bain ? »

Il se radoucit.

« Oh si, bien sûr. Je vais t'en faire couler un, et tu as quinze minutes chrono pour te laver. Ensuite, retour au lit, et je referai tes bandages.

- Mais je n'ai plus sommeil ! »

Il lui sourit gentiment, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur glaciale.

« Très bien. Tu n'es pas obligée de dormir, après tout. Tiens ! Si tu t'ennuies, tu pourras toujours lire ça. »

Il lui tendit innocemment le bouquin du tigre.

« Mais je ne veux pas lire ce truc !

- C'est ça ou rien. »

Elle prit le livre avec une moue dégoûtée mais comprit qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discussion. C'est qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, cet homme-là !

Mû défit prudemment les pansements de la fillette et examina les plaies. Elles étaient en bonne voie de guérison, c'était déjà ça. Restaient l'anémie et les ecchymoses, mais ça, seul le temps en viendrait à bout.

« Sur ce, je vais te préparer la salle de bain. A mon top départ, tu auras quinze minutes devant toi, et ce délai expiré, je te réexpédie au lit, pleine de mousse ou pas. »

Il sortit de la pièce, content de lui, et redescendit faire chauffer de l'eau au rez-de-chaussée. Dieu ou pas, elle n'était pas encore née, la gamine qui lui tiendrait tête !

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Mû et Kiki se consacrèrent à des exercices de méditation. Voilà qui posait problème au jeune disciple, sans arrêt en activité. Mû dû le rappeler à l'ordre à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il s'agitait nerveusement.

Kiki préférait de très loin l'entraînement au combat ou la réparation des armures. Mais il soupçonnait son maître d'avoir délibérément choisi la méditation en guise de représailles pour sa bêtise du matin. Mû n'était jamais violent ni injuste, mais il savait punir à sa manière, et n'oubliait jamais rien.

En toute fin d'après-midi, alors que la séance d'entraînement touchait à sa fin et que Kiki réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait préparer pour dîner (c'était chacun son tour à Jamir), Pan fit irruption dans la pièce, enveloppée dans sa couverture polaire, qui traînait jusqu'au sol. Mû haussa un sourcil désapprobateur mais ne dit rien.

Pan déposa le livre sur la table, bien en vue.

« Voilà, je l'ai lu, ton machin, fit-elle d'un ton boudeur. D'accord, il y a une explication _plausible_ à ce ramassis d'inepties. »

Elle pointa l'index sur Mû pour prévenir une éventuelle remarque.

« Mais c'est quand même complètement tordu ! Et je n'en démordrai pas, si on passe outre cette allégorie douteuse, un animal, ça ne se comporte pas comme ça. S'ils avaient lu ça, Darwin et Lorenz se seraient retournés dans leur tombe ! »

Mû sourit malicieusement devant cette explosion. Il avait gagné. Pan le toisa, profondément vexée. Elle se drapa dans sa couverture comme dans une toge, fit demi-tour et, arrivée à la porte, elle lança d'un ton hautain :

« Hé bien, Messieurs, l'écologie comportementale et moi-même vous souhaitons bien le bonsoir ! »

Elle sortit d'un pas théâtral. lls l'entendirent s'indigner toute seule dans le couloir menant aux chambres :

"Non mais des suricates ! Dans le Pacifique !"

* * *

En début de soirée, Mû entra dans la chambre, portant un plateau repas dans une main et un lot de bandes dessinées dans l'autre. Son invitée était assise sur le lit, elle regardait par la fenêtre.

« Comment te sens-tu ce soir ? »

Elle lui fit face et lorgna sur le plateau.

« Beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus de vertiges.

- Bien. Tu vas pouvoir te lever un peu, mais il faudra quand même faire attention pendant quelques temps. Une anémie, ce n'est pas anodin. »

Il posa le plateau sur les genoux de Pan et s'assit sur le lit. La petite fille se jeta sur la nourriture comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

« Tu n'as pas l'air plus inquiète que ça de ne pas savoir d'où tu viens ni ce que tu fais là.

- Je suis là parce que tu m'y as amenée, articula-t-elle entre deux bouchées. Et je viens de la neige avec les morts.

- Il y avait quelque chose avant.

- Par moments, je me rappelle d'odeurs. »

Mû lui fit signe de continuer.

« Des arbres. De la terre. Et de la pluie sur les feuilles. »

Mû réfléchit une seconde, puis se lança.

« Tu sais que je suis télépathe.

- Non. Je sais juste que tu sais faire des trucs bizarres.

- Oui, sourit-il. Quand tu seras prête, j'aimerais que tu me laisses entrer dans ton esprit. Je voudrais sonder ta mémoire. Tu serais d'accord ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour t'aider. Tu es encore faible et c'est pour l'instant le cadet de tes soucis. Mais tu ne pourras pas vivre comme ça éternellement. Tu viens de quelque part. Tu sais lire, tu te souviens de l'odeur des arbres, tu connais Charles Darwin. Tu as appris tout ça. N'as-tu donc pas envie de te souvenir où, quand et comment ?

- Ça va faire mal ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu y réfléchis et tu me fais savoir ta réponse, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bon, je vais faire la vaisselle. Kiki et moi allons passer la soirée à la bibliothèque, je pense qu'on va discuter et jouer. Tu peux te joindre à nous quelques instants, si tu veux. »


	7. Crêpes et pouvoirs Jedi

Mû fut réveillé par un bruit de vaisselle. Jetant un coup d'œil oblique sur sa droite, il constata qu'il était le seul occupant du lit. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit rapidement à la cuisine, où il fut submergé d'une délicieuse odeur. Kiki était déjà à table, s'agitant impatiemment en attendant que Pan serve le petit déjeûner.

Mû s'installa aussi devant son assiette, pour le moment vide. Au milieu de la table trônaient fièrement une bouteille de sirop d'érable, du sucre, du jus de citron, et des confitures.

« Bon alors, ça vient, oui ? » se plaignit Kiki.

Pan fit sauter sa crêpe, la laissa cuire encore quelques secondes, puis la lança directement dans l'assiette que l'apprenti avait levée au-dessus de sa tête.

« Oléééééé ! » cria-t-il avant de se ruer sur le pot de confiture de fraises.

Pan apporta une assiette chargée d'une trentaine de crêpes.

« BON-JOUUUUUUUR ! cria-t-elle à Mû, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot (il était encore dans le gaz et sursauta violemment).

- Salut. Vous êtes bien matinaux tous les deux.

- Une envie de crêpes, ça peut te prendre à n'importe quelle heure. »

Kiki se jetait déjà sur sa deuxième crêpe.

« Allez-y, Maître, sinon je vais tout manger ! »

Mû se servit, un peu méfiant. Il tartina sa crêpe de marmelade d'orange, la roula et se mit à manger doucement, avec dignité, pendant que son disciple s'empiffrait.

« Mais elles sont super bonnes en fait ! s'exclama le chevalier du Bélier, surpris.

- Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir ! s'indigna Pan. C'est ma spécialité, figure-toi. Et tu sauras aussi que je cuisine très bien.

- C'est trop cool que tu aies débarqué ici, intervint Kiki. Au moins maintenant on mangera correctement, parce que le Maître, il cuisine toujours pareil, et moi je suis nul. Ça manquait de filles ici, tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de la maison pendant qu'on travaille, ça va nous gagner du temps ! »

Pan se leva et, tendant le bras par-dessus la table, elle saisit Kiki par les cheveux et lui écrasa le visage dans le sirop d'érable qu'il avait étalé sur sa cinquième crêpe. Puis elle se rassit tranquillement.

« Cuisiner, ça me va. Pour le ménage, je ferai ma part, mais certainement pas la vôtre. Sales machos !

- Non mais j'ai rien dit, moi ! » s'exclama Mû.

* * *

Après le petit déjeûner, Mû laissa Kiki à ses exercices de mathématiques et traîna Pan dans la chambre. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Il soupira, et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Ça ne te fera pas mal. Tu voudras savoir tôt ou tard, fais-moi confiance.

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! »

Ils se mirent face-à-face sur le lit, en tailleur.

« Bon. Tu fermes les yeux et tu penses à autre chose, d'accord ? Si tu te concentres trop sur moi tu vas m'empêcher de passer. Chante mentalement, par exemple. Compris ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence et ferma les paupières. Mû l'imita et posa les deux mains à plat sur ses tempes.

_J'ai trouvé une super hache Durandil, en farfouillant dans un p'tit magasin…_

Mû tressaillit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chanson ?! Il secoua la tête et se recentra sur sa tâche. Surtout ne pas se laisser distraire. Il accéda à la mémoire du petit dieu et rembobina le film de sa vie.

Mû.

Sang.

Précipice.

Squelettes.

Neige.

… Puis le fit repasser dans le bon sens.

Naissance sur Terre, d'une mère nymphe.

Une petite fille abandonnée puis enlevée par les dieux.

Enfance sur l'Olympe. Une bibliothèque gigantesque, des livres par centaines.

Une enfant qui regardait les humains depuis les nuages, qui écoutait leurs histoires et leurs chansons.

Une enfant qui faisait les pires bêtises et se moquait ouvertement des dieux.

Des dieux en colère.

L'enfant qui se réfugiait dans l'épaisse forêt de l'Olympe.

Les dieux qui poursuivaient l'enfant.

L'enfant qui fuyait droit devant elle.

Qui dépassait les limites du domaine.

Qui tombait de l'Olympe.

Qui tombait sur Terre.

Neige.  
Squelettes.

Précipice.

Sang.  
Mû.

_J'ai vu des elfes avec des arcs pourris, j'ai vu des types avec des vieilles épées, des ogres avec des vieux gourdins moisis, mais ça vaut pas ma hache de jet !_

Le Chevalier du Bélier lâcha Pan. Ainsi, l'histoire se répétait. Le dieu Pan n'arrivait pas en envahisseur mais en exilé. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

« Quoi ? Déjà fini ? »

Mû acquiesça.

Il se leva, s'étira et réfléchit quelques instants. Pan, toujours assise sur le lit, s'adossa contre le mur, serrant un oreiller contre elle. Apparemment, il allait parler. Apparemment, il avait appris des choses.

Enfin, Mû se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, face au lit.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Tu es Mû, tu es un chevalier Jedi, et ton Padawan s'appelle Kiki.

- Essayons autrement. Connais-tu Athéna ?

- Voui. C'était une fille bizarre dans l'ancien temps, elle se battait et elle avait une chouette.

- C'est la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse dans la Grèce antique. Et sais-tu qui est Pan ?

- C'est moi !

- Non, le dieu Pan. »

Il lui raconta l'histoire telle que Wikipédia et Google la lui avaient raconté.

« Et alors ?

- Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes, et qui risque d'être assez difficile à te faire avaler. Tu _es_ le dieu Pan. Je l'ai vu en toi. Et tu le verras toi aussi, quand les choses te reviendront, petit à petit.

- Mais nawak ! Il y avait quoi dans ta confiture d'orange, de l'herbe ? Tu veux me faire croire que je tombe du ciel ? Si j'étais un dieu, je n'aurais pas été blessée par trois pauvres squelettes.

- Tu es un dieu incarné dans un corps humain. Tu es mortelle.

- Bah ça vaut pas le coup, ton histoire !

- Cette histoire, la chute du dieu, tout ça, c'est déjà arrivé. Ce sont des cycles de réincarnation. Athéna s'est également incarnée et elle est sur Terre, en ce moment.

- C'est toi ?

- Moi ? Non ! Moi… La déesse Athéna est envoyée sur terre pour protéger ses habitants. Et pour la protéger, elle, elle a des Chevaliers à son service. Je suis l'un de ces Chevaliers. Le Gardien du Temple du Bélier. »

Pan le dévisagea longuement.

« T'es vraiment pas fini, comme gars, en fait. »

Mû préféra ne pas relever. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça.

« Le lendemain de ton réveil, je me suis absenté quelques heures, tu te souviens ? Je suis allé au Sanctuaire, là où résident Athéna et ses chevaliers.

- Pourquoi tu n'y habites pas, toi ?

- Parce que je peux me téléporter instantanément là-bas en cas de besoin, et parce que c'est dans ma nature. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul. Le Chevalier de la Balance aussi n'habite pas au Sanctuaire tout le temps. BREF. Athéna m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et de t'amener au Sanctuaire quand tu serais guérie.

- Très bien : je pars donc du postulat que tout ceci est vrai, même si ça m'arrache un bout de cervelle chaque fois que j'y pense. Pourquoi j'irais là-bas ? Athéna est une déesse. Si je me suis retrouvée affalée dans la neige après m'être vautrée d'un nuage magique, c'est à cause des dieux de l'Olympe. Elle veut quoi ? M'achever ?

- Non. Elle veut être sûre que tu n'es pas une menace, c'est tout. Nous avons déjà eu à affronter des dieux descendus sur Terre et crois-moi, ils n'étaient pas animés de bonnes intentions.

- Moi, je ne suis pas animée d'intentions du tout.

- Je sais. C'était déjà apparemment le cas la dernière fois que Pan est venu sur terre. Mais les autres ne sont pas encore forcément prêts à l'admettre. »

Elle le rejoignit dans le fauteuil et se hissa sur ses genoux. Enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux mauves, elle murmura :

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.»

Il la serra contre lui et la berça doucement pour l'apaiser.

* * *

Crédits : _La Hache Durandil_, Naheulband


	8. Playlist du Sanctuaire (épisode musical)

_I LOOOOOVE ROCK N' ROLL_

_SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKE BOX BABY_

_I LOOOOOVE ROCK N' ROLL_

_SO COME ON TAKE SOME TIME AND DANCE WITH MEEEE !_

Mû était allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Il attendait que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal après le réveil en fanfare qu'il venait de subir.

Une semaine avait passé, au cours de laquelle Pan avait commencé à prendre conscience de son statut divin et de l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire en hurlant. Elle avait également cru voir à travers les yeux d'un vautour himalayen qui passait dans le ciel... Donnée à vérifier, car elle n'était pas sûre elle-même. Mû se leva, se débarbouilla et descendit à la cuisine. Il s'assit sur les marches, contemplant le spectacle d'un œil éteint.

Kiki, debout sur la table, braillait du Joan Jett, une cuillère à la main en guise de micro, pendant que Pan s'ocupait de la partie percussions en tapant sur les casseroles avec des couverts en bois.

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre le refrain en chœur, Mû les interrompit.

« Vous pensez vous produire en concert tous les matins, ou c'est juste ponctuel ? »

Pan se rua sur lui et se jeta à son cou.

« Yeeeeeah t'es l'vé !

- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi.

- Tu tombes bien Mû, le dèj est prêt dans… 4… 3… 2…

- A TAAAAAABLE ! » hurla Kiki.

Il sauta de la table et s'assit à sa place, pendant que Pan distribuait les assiettes.

« Je t'apporte la tienne dans l'escalier ou tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

- Bien. Œufs à la coque et tartines grillées ! Thé, chocolat ou café ?

- Chocolat !

- Thé, s'il te plaît. »

Pan servit tout le monde et s'attabla. Mû la regardait par-dessus son bol.

« Comment vont tes côtes ?

- Boh, y a toujours un bleu, mais ça va, globalement.

- Bien. Cet aprèm', on va au Sanctuaire. Kiki, tu pars en fin de matinée pour les prévenir.

- Oui, Maître !

- J'veux pas.

- On en a déjà parlé, trancha Mû en lui lançant un regard qui la figea sur place. Fais-moi confiance. Et ne fais pas cette tête, je ne te mène pas au peloton d'exécution !

- Ouais, ben ça, c'est toi qui le dis. »

* * *

_… You seem asleep_

_As I try to put you on the beeed_

_As I find traces of regreeeeet_

_You are lying on the floor_

_Trying to remembeeeeer_

_What happened the night befooooore_

_You, are you really thaaat suuure_

_That I'm the priiiince who…_

Mû frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Bon ça y est, t'es prête, au lieu de chanter ? J'peux entrer ?

- Ouaiiiiiis ! Deux s'condes, quoi ! »

Mû entra. Pan était en train d'essayer de se démêler les cheveux, des larmes plein les yeux. Mû lui prit la brosse des mains pour l'aider. Avait-on déjà vu une tignasse aussi emmêlée ? Petite sauvageonne !

« Oh, c'est bon. Y a qu'à les attacher et on n'en parle plus.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

- Hmm.

- Bon, on va dire que ça ira, se résigna Mû en posant la brosse. Ecoute-moi. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné l'occasion de te méfier de moi ?

- Non…

- Bon. Donc fais-moi confiance quand je te dis qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

- D'accord. »

Mû l'attira à lui et la serra contre son cœur.

« Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Pan sentit un froid aussi glacial que fugitif. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient en Grèce, sur une gigantesque colline, sur laquelle se dressaient douze temples antiques, un palais somptueux et une statue géante d'Athéna. Mû la lâcha et entama la montée des quelques marches qui menaient à la première maison. Pan resta cependant sur place à regarder autour d'elle. Au pied de la colline, il y avait des colisées, et de nombreux autres bâtiments. Des dizaines de personnes allaient et venaient de l'un à l'autre, d'autres se battaient… Tous étaient occupés.

« Hé ! Attends ! On est… Où… »

Mû avait disparu.

* * *

Pan courut dans les escaliers et entra dans le premier temple, complètement paniquée.

« MÛÛÛ !

- Ici, t'inquiète pas. », fit sa voix dans les tréfonds du temple.

Une lueur dorée illumina la salle, et quelques secondes plus tard, le Chevalier du Bélier surgissait au milieu des colonnes, vêtu de son armure d'or.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Mû ferma les yeux, serra les poings et crispa les mâchoires, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il sentait ses nerfs commencer à lâcher quand le cri cessa.

« Ne. Crie. Pas. articula-t-il tout en gardant les dents serrées à s'en faire péter une molaire.

- Tu m'as fait peur avec ton déguisement.

- C'est l'armure d'or du Bélier. Elle m'a été donnée par le Grand Pope le jour où je suis devenu chevalier.

- Le Grand Pope ?

- Le chef de l'armée d'Athéna. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Pan renifla avec mépris.

« C'est moins une armure qu'une tenue d'esclave. La tenue dans laquelle tu devrais sacrifier ta vie si ta déesse te le demandait.

- C'est présenté de façon un peu amère.

- Si j'avais des chevaliers, je leur interdirais de se battre et de risquer leur vie.

- Noble attitude, mais malheureusement, les personnes dans le camp d'en face ne te laissent parfois pas le choix. Bon, j'aimerais rester ici à discuter avec toi, mais nous sommes attendus. En route ! C'est qu'on n'est pas en haut.

- QUOI ?! On va jusqu'en haut des escaliers ?! A pied ?! Mais pourquoi on se téléporte pas ?

- C'est impossible dans la zone des temples. Protection d'Athéna. »

Mû lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Elle lui emboîta le pas, les sourcils froncés. C'était quoi, cette chieuse de base qui accueillait ses visiteurs en lui faisant escalader une montagne à pied ?

* * *

La montée fut longue et laborieuse. Les temples qu'ils avaient déjà traversé étaient déserts, les chevaliers étant déjà au palais, attendant le début de la réunion.

Mû n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le temple du Cancer, plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées. Pour combler le silence, Pan chantonnait encore et encore la même mélodie entêtante. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison du Scorpion, Mû s'arrêta :

« Dis, t'as pas envie de chanter autre chose ?

- J'y peux rien, j'l'ai dans la tête.

- Ben alors, chante-la à haute voix, tu t'en débarrasseras. »

_L'équipage faisait pas son fier _

_Surtout qu'après vingt-huit godets_

_Vous imaginez la misère _

_Dans un galion pour manœuvrer…_

Mû écarquilla les yeux. Enhardie par l'accoustique exceptionnelle de la Maison du Scorpion, Pan se mit à brailler.

_TOUT EN GERBANT PAR-DESSUS BORD_

_J'AI BALANCÉ MES INSTRUCTIONS_

_UN CAPITAINE, SAUF QUAND C'EST MORT_

_ÇA DOIT DIRIGER LES TROUFIOOOOONS !_

« Et pis c'rhum il est vachement bon ! » compléta une voix depuis la chambre du fond.

Milo du Scorpion entra dans la pièce principale du temple et les rejoignit. Pan se cacha précipitamment derrière Mû.

« Salut Bélier.

- Salut Scorpion. Tu n'es pas encore en haut ?

- Hé, toi non plus. J'suis à la bourre. Mais comme je vous avais pas encore vus passer, je paniquais pas. Tu nous présentes pas ?

- Ah si. La gamine cachée derrière moi, c'est le dieu Pan. Et Pan, le gars que tu verrais devant moi si tu ouvrais les yeux, c'est Milo du Scorpion.»

Ils repartirent ensemble à l'assaut des escaliers, pour la dernière moitié de la montée. Après avoir franchi le temple en ruines du Sagittaire, ils arrivèrent en vue du temple du Capricorne, devant lequel attendait Shura, habillé d'or de pied en cap. Il descendit à leur rencontre, l'air revêche.

« Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Milo ? Je voulais être le premier à les accueillir !

- Ouais, bah tu diras ça à mon sèche-linge ! J'ai dû attendre qu'il termine son cycle sinon, je venais sans rien sous mon armure !

- Pitoyable, Scorpion, pitoyable. »

Il se tourna vers Pan et se précipita sur elle. Il lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« Toi, tu dois être Pan. Enchanté ! Je suis Shura du Capricorne, la constellation qui t'es associée. Ravi de te connaître !

- Heu… Je… Moi aussi. Elle est cool, ton armure.

- Merci ! (Il s'accroupit) Allez, grimpe sur mon dos ! C'est honteux de faire monter tous ces escaliers à une p'tite déesse comme toi, si tôt après un accident aussi grave ! Quand on pense que certains pourraient te faire léviter pour t'épargner ça, alors que tu souffres encore atrocement, je parie !

- Oui, c'est terrible. (Pan grimpa sur le dos de Shura et ils entamèrent le reste de la montée) T'as pas idée de tout ce que je dois subir ! Et reste au lit, et va prendre ton bain, et ne crie pas, et arrête d'embêter Kiki quand il étudie, et bla bla blaaaa. J'peux essayer ton casque ?»

Milo et Mû les regardèrent partir, mâchoire ouverte.

« Et bonjour quand même, hein ! cria Mû à l'attention du Capricorne.

- Bah au moins, ils ont vite sympathisé, constata Milo.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir. »

Trois minutes plus tard, Pan et Shura couraient autour de Mû et Milo, qui tentaient stoïquement de les éviter autant que de les ignorer. Pan portait le casque du Capricorne et le poursuivait, tête baissée.

« Attention, CORNOFULGUUUUUURE ! cria-t-elle.

- Raté ! Gaffe à toi, FULGUROPOIIIIING ! »

Pan se déporta au tout dernier instant, et ce fut Milo, quelques marches plus bas, qui se prit en pleine tête le gantelet d'or que venait de lancer Shura. Son nez se mit à saigner abondamment.

« AÏE ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN !» hurla Milo.

L'hémorragie prenait de l'ampleur.

Milo se jeta en avant, prêt à égorger Shura. Pan éclata de rire en les voyant partir dans une course-poursuite infernale.

« T'avais raison Mû, ils sont plutôt cool, tes potes.

- Maintenant, calme-toi un peu. Ce n'est plus le moment de faire l'andouille, on arrive au palais bientôt.

- Wouah ! T'as vu toutes ces roses !

- C'est le hobby du Chevalier des Poissons.

- J'peux en prendre une ?

- Houla, t'avise pas de faire ça, malheureuse ! Si tu touches à ses roses, et Aphrodite te tue.»

Ils rattrapèrent Milo, assis sur les marches, et se pinçant le nez, la tête penchée en arrière. Pan s'accroupit devant lui.

_Il faut qu't'arrive à te relever,_

_Je crois que ton nez est pété_

_Allez des couilles, t'es chevalier_

_T'vas quand même pas t'mettre à chialeeeeer !_

Elle lui tendit un paquet de Kleenex avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le palais du Pope, pressés d'en finir.

« Attendez avant d'aller vous annoncer ! gémit Milo. J'dois passer aux toilettes pour nettoyer tout ce sang !

- Je vais t'aider, répondit Mû. Vous deux, attendez dehors, vous en avez assez fait. »

Mû et Milo entrèrent dans les toilettes du palais… Et restèrent figés sur place.

Aiolia du Lion, Saga et Kanon des Gémeaux et Shun d'Andromède dansaient devant les miroirs sur du Barry White, que beuglait un lecteur MP3 posé sur un lavabo. Leur chorégraphie était parfaitement exécutée et synchronisée, signe qu'elle avait été très sérieusement travaillée.

Appuyé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés, Hyoga du Cygne regardait les danseurs d'un œil éteint, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de marquer le rythme du menton.

_I see so many way that I_

_can love you,Till the day I die._

_You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream._

_You're the first, the last, my everything_

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » grommela Milo, la tête relevée, avec un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez pour juguler l'hémorragie.

Les danseurs sursautèrent et se regardèrent, gênés.

« C'est Saga qui m'a forcé ! se défendit Aiolia.

- Okaaay, moi je me casse, vous me faites peur », fit Mû en sortant des toilettes.

Alors qu'il rejoignait Pan et Shura dans le couloir et partait en direction de la salle d'audience, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit dans son dos. Saga passa la tête par l'ouverture et cria :

« À LA TÉLÉ ÇA AVAIT L'AIR VACHEMENT COOL ! »

* * *

« Hééééé salut ! »

Dohko arriva à la porte de la salle d'audience en même temps qu'eux, mais pas par le même chemin. Il venait des appartements privés du Pope.

« Bonjour, Dohko, fit Mû d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

- Ah, je vois qu'on va mieux, approuva Dohko en détaillant la fillette de pied en cap.

- Tu n'es donc pas à Rozan ?

- Ça va pas, non ? Pour une fois qu'il risque de se passer quelque chose au Sanctuaire, je vais pas rester aux Cinq Pics planté devant ma cascade ! J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en reportant son attention sur Pan. Oui. Ça promettait son lot d'émotions fortes, un nouveau dieu dans la place.

* * *

Les onze Chevaliers d'Or et l'ex-Dragon des Mers attendaient dans l'antichambre que le Pope les reçoive. Mû, Camus et Shaka étaient assis au fond de la pièce sur un banc en bois. Ils regardaient Pan en train de mimer la scène du gantelet devant un auditoire aussi hilare que captivé. Shura ne se privait pas pour en rajouter, et Milo grognait dans son coin.

« Elle a l'air plutôt rock n'roll, ta dernière trouvaille, constata platement Camus.

- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira Mû.

- Note, ça doit mettre une sacrée ambiance à Jamir.

- Avec Kiki, ils m'ont réveillé en improvisant un concert ce matin. _I love rock n' roll_ hurlé par deux gamins hyperactifs, dix minutes avant l'aube… Ma pauvre vieille tour en tremble encore sur ses bases.

- La version Joan Jett, ou Britney Spears ? demanda Shaka.

Mû et Camus se tournèrent vers le Chevalier de la Vierge.

« J'en sais rien, et ça n'a aucune importance, Shaka.

- Excuse-moi, mais ça change tout, au contraire.

- Tu me saoûles. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Enfin, Camus reprit :

« En même temps, c'est curieux, mais elle me rappelle un certain chevalier aux cheveux violets au même âge.

- A son âge, j'étais déjà calmé, grommela Mû.

- Et sinon, de nouveaux super-pouvoirs sont apparus depuis sa guérison ?

- Tu veux dire, à part un humour douteux et un goût prononcé pour les âneries ? »

Ils furent interrompus par un garde entrant dans la salle.

« LE GRAND DIEU PAN ET MÛ DU BÉLIER ! »

Mû se leva et, attrapant Pan au passage, il entra dans la salle d'audience du Grand Pope.

* * *

Le Chevalier du Bélier s'agenouilla devant le Grand Pope.

« Bonjour, Maître. »

_Agenouille-toi aussi, Pan !_ cria-t-il par télépathie à l'attention de l'enfant.

_Même pas dans tes rêves_, répondit-elle de la même façon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Mû. Relève-toi, on est entre nous.», signifia le Pope.

Le Chevalier s'exécuta. Shion en profita pour retirer son casque et son masque, secouant ses longs cheveux verts pour remettre son brushing en place.

« Dis-moi, petite, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis guérie, merci. Mû a pris soin de moi.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Fiston, ton rapport, je te prie. »

Mû lui détailla les deux dernières semaines, sans omettre bien sûr leur séance d'introspection dans la mémoire de Pan.

Le dieu, de son côté, ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite au récit. Après tout, elle connaissait déjà la fin. Elle préférait mettre ce temps à profit pour observer la salle d'audience, le grand Pope, et se demander pourquoi on avait fait venir les onze autres chevaliers s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui seraient reçus.

« Ils viendront plus tard. » assura le Pope.

Pan le dévisagea avec étonnement.

« Alors vous, vous êtes vache doué ! J'étais même pas en train de chanter dans ma tête ! »

Alors que le visage de Mû se décomposait et virait au vert, le Pope éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis l'ancien maître de Mû, c'est normal que je sois plus doué que lui, non ?

- Personne n'est plus doué que lui, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

- Ah, et loyale avec ça. Très bien. Mû me fait donc savoir que tes desseins ne sont pas mauvais, mais je voudrais te l'entendre dire.

- Je ne suis pas là pour tenter de conquérir le monde, ni pour l'engloutir dans les ténèbres. Je ne sèmerai pas mort et désolation. Par contre pour le chaos je peux rien vous promettre.»

Le Pope darda son regard rose sur Pan. Il ne l'étudiait plus, non. Il la scannait, examinant la plus petite parcelle de son être. Elle frissonna et chercha lâchement refuge dans sa cachette préférée : derrière Mû. Bien sûr, cela ne servit à rien : Shion aurait pu entrer dans son esprit avec une porte blindée entre eux. L'inspection cessa brusquement, au moment où Pan était sur le point de crier.

« Aucune trace de mensonge ou de duplicité en toi. Très bien. Tu as ma confiance. Mû, tu seras responsable d'elle. Un peu d'action dans ton quotidien pépère ne peut pas te faire de mal. Tu t'encroûtes, mon fils. Quant à toi, petit dieu, peut-être la sagesse de mon disciple déteindra-t-elle un peu sur toi. A présent, disposez. Athéna va vous recevoir, vous et les autres Chevaliers, quand je lui aurai parlé de notre entretien.

- Une dernière question, monsieur !

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous avez une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Mion (1) ? »

Sans répondre, le Pope se tourna de nouveau vers son ancien disciple.

« Mû, je te souhaite bon courage avec ta nouvelle apprentie. Du fond du cœur. Je pense que tu vas enfin comprendre, et payer, tout ce que tu m'as fait subir étant jeune.

- Merci, Maître, je suis touché.»

Le Chevalier du Bélier s'inclina et ils sortirent, rejoignant les autres dans l'antichambre.

* * *

Les discussions étaient animées, mais tous se turent lorsque Pan et Mû entrèrent.

« Alors ? s'inquiéta Shura. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je garde la petite, et Athéna va nous recevoir sous peu. Tous. »

Il y eut, selon les Chevaliers, des éclats de joie, des sourires moqueurs, ou des silences gênés. Mû se contenta de retourner s'asseoir près de Camus et Shaka. Pan grimpa d'autorité sur ses genoux.

« Je veux pas être forgeron. »

Il y eut des éclats de rire dans la salle. Mû les fit taire d'un regard.

« Tu ne seras pas formée pour la réparation des armures, tu n'es pas Atlante.

- Bon.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormie sans prévenir.

* * *

Crédits :

_I love rock n' roll_, Joan Jett

_The night before_, Hooverphonic

_Les Pirates Mauves_, Naheulband

_Goldorak est mort_, Les Fatals Picards, version Milo pisse le sang sur les escaliers du Pope

_You're the first, my last, my everything_, Barry White

**(1) référence aux jumelles aux cheveux verts, Mion et Shion, de _Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_**


	9. Devil in disguise

La réunion avec Athéna avait été assez banale, somme toute. La fille était plutôt inconsistante, un comble pour une déesse de la guerre. Toute en douceur et en kawaiitude, hermétique à l'humour et à la fantaisie.

Au moins, Pan était officiellement la bienvenue au Sanctuaire. Et cela lui avait permis de rencontrer deux chevaliers de Bronze fort sympathiques, un blondinet chevalier de l'Oie Blanche (ou un truc comme ça), plutôt sérieux et hautain, et un gars aux cheveux verts et à l'armure de Sacrifiée Rituelle, du genre Peter Pan : sale gosse geignard sur les bords mais tellement mignon et souriant qu'on lui pardonnait tout.

Ah oui, il y avait aussi l'autre buse en costume de bourrin à plumes, celui-là, il lui avait déplu dès le premier coup d'œil. Ce que s'était empressé de confirmer Hyoga, Chevalier Volaille : Seiya, c'était un abruti de première.

Apparemment il en manquait deux dans la garde rapprochée d'Athéna : un Dragon chinois qui racontait beaucoup d'histoires que lui avaient apprises son vieux maître à moitié sénile, et le frérot d'Andromède, un gars increvable qui disparaissait souvent mais réapparaissait toujours à propos, toujours dixit Hyoga, Chevalier Pince-sans-Rire.

Après avoir pris congé de tout ce petit monde, ils avaient tous repris le chemin des temples. Tout en descendant les escaliers, ils essaimaient petit à petit les Chevaliers d'Or dans leurs maisons respectives, et enfin, il n'y eut plus qu'Aldébaran, Mû, Kiki et Pan dans leur groupe.

« Je sais pas si tu as vu, commença le grand gars à cornes, mais pas mal d'armures ont été déposées chez toi, Mû. Des réparations en attente.

- J'ai vu ça vite fait ce midi en passant chercher mon armure. J'en ai pour plusieurs jours. »

Pan s'immobilisa en entendant ça. Comment ? Ils ne rentraient donc pas à la maison ?! Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, ça ! Mû lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« Non, désolé. J'ai un peu de travail devant moi. »

Mû resta un moment sur le seuil du temple du Taureau à discuter avec Aldébaran, car cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et avaient des tas de choses à se dire.

Kiki prit Pan par la main et l'entraîna vers le temple du Bélier.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter ! Faut aussi qu'on te trouve un lit et tout.

- Et qu'on fasse l'inventaire du garde-manger, parce que j'ai la dalle. Tu crois qu'il va en avoir pour longtemps ?

- A vue de nez, deux ou trois jours maxi, réfléchit Kiki. Tu verras, on est bien ici. Y a des tas de trucs à faire. »

* * *

Aldébaran et Mû arrivèrent dans le temple du Bélier alors que les deux enfants s'activaient aux fourneaux. Le Taureau était au final invité à dîner, car sinon, ils seraient restés à bavarder sur les marches jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table, et Pan apporta un énorme plat.

« Spaghettis bolognese maison ! Avec de vrais morceaux de poney dedans ! »

Ils la dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

« C'était une blague, hein. Gruyère râpé ? »

* * *

Pan attendit de longues minutes que la respiration de Mû et Kiki devienne lente et régulière. Enfin, ils s'endormirent profondément.

Elle se glissa hors de son lit, très lentement, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle récupéra ses chaussures au passage et sortit. Arrivée dans la pièce principale, elle regarda un moment un rayon de lune qui jouait sur le marbre. Elle s'avança, s'assit sur les marches devant le temple et mit ses chaussures.

Elle se releva aussitôt, lança un regard en arrière, descendit lentement une marche, puis deux… Pas de réaction.

Elle partit en courant, toute à la joie d'être libre.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de course, elle arriva par hasard devant la bibiothèque. Elle en fit le tour, cherchant une fenêtre ouverte. Naturellement, il n'y en avait pas. Elle essaya la porte d'entrée, et là… Miracle.

C'était ouvert.

Ne croyant pas à sa chance, elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Connerie n°1 ! » murmura-t-elle.

Pan consulta la pendule murale. La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce et elle put distinguer les aiguilles. 23h55.

Elle courut au premier rayon et s'empara de divers livres, qu'elle s'empressa de ranger dans d'autres rayons, totalement au hasard.

Elle y passa plus d'une heure et demie. Quand elle eut terminé, le chaos était total dans les rayonnages. Elle regarda prudemment au-dehors et, constatant que personne n'était en vue, elle sortit et s'enfuit en direction des arènes.

* * *

Elle n'arrêta sa course qu'une fois arrivée à l'arrière de la plus éloignée des arènes. Elle s'affala dans l'herbe, hors d'haleine, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle perçut mouvement dans les fourrés. Pan se redressa sur ses coudes et tendit l'oreille, tout en reniflant l'air devant elle. Mais ! Il y avait donc des animaux sauvages aussi près des habitations ? Génial !

Elle se releva et repartit aussi sec, décidée à trouver le réfectoire et à y voler de quoi nourrir l'animal qui se planquait dans les buissons. Alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le chemin, elle entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui approchait.

Elle grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche et se dissimula dans le feuillage : et si c'était Mû qui était à sa recherche ? Elle se prendrait sûrement une belle engueulade.

* * *

Aphrodite des Poissons remontait le chemin bordé d'arbres montant aux temples. Une rose à la main, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne sentit pas l'inquiétante présence au-dessus de lui, dans les branches.

« VAMPIIIIIIIIIIRE !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Pan avait surgi en hurlant, la tête en bas, se tenant à une branche basse par les genoux. Aphrodite en était tombé sur le derrière.

Le Chevalier des Poissons ramassa sa rose et se releva, pendant que le dieu se balançait à l'envers, à moitié mort de rire.

« Espèce de…

- Aaaaaah ah aaaaah comment j't'ai collé la frousse de ta vie ! riait Pan en le montrant du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure-ci ?

- Et toi ?

- Ça te regarde pas ! Et arrête de pendouiller, le sang va te monter à la tête !»

Ignorant ses remarques, Pan contemplait la fleur d'Aphrodite. Elle tendit les mains pour la prendre.

« Rose ?

- Que… Non ! Cette fleur est beaucoup trop raffinée et délicate pour un démon forestier dans ton genre ! Bas les pattes !

- Maiiiis !

- Pas de caprice ! Et laisse-moi passer ! »

Pan se redressa et disparut dans le feuillage.

« Petit monstre ! souffla le Chevalier des Poissons.

- GONZESSE ! » répliqua une voix dans les branches.

Aphrodite préféra passer son chemin avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

* * *

Enfin, les temples. Encore « quelques » escaliers et il serait chez lui, pour une courte nuit de repos. Haut les cœurs !

Aphrodite entra dans le temple du Bélier. _Ah oui ! J'oubliais !_

« BÉLIEEEEEER ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes. Enfin, une faible lueur s'alluma dans la pièce du fond, et Mû surgit entre les colonnes, une bougie à la main, l'air assez mécontent d'être réveillé en pleine nuit par les hurlements de son collègue.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ? Tu vas me réveiller les petits !

- Justement ! T'as pas l'impression qu'il te manque un de tes deux démons familiers ?

- Hein ? »

Mû fut pris d'un doute affreux, aussi retourna-t-il dans la chambre pour vérifier les lits des enfants. Et il en manquait un (d'enfant, pas de lit).

Il rejoignit Aphrodite dans la salle principale. Il soupira :

« Où est-ce que tu l'as vue en dernier ?

- À proximité de l'arène du fond, dans l'allée bordée d'arbres.

- Merci. »

Mû souffla la bougie et planta là le Chevalier des Poissons, partant à la recherche de sa disciple évadée.

« ET ESSAIE DE DOMESTIQUER UN PEU CETTE SAUVAGE ! »

Mû fit demi-tour et revint vers Aphrodite, une lueur glaciale dans le regard (qui passa inaperçue car il faisait très noir dans le temple).

« Si tu réveilles mon deuxième gamin, siffla-t-il, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Sur ce merci encore, et bonne nuit ! »

* * *

La lune était quasi pleine, Mû avait donc une excellente visibilité. Il accéléra un peu, décidé à retrouver Pan rapidement : l'appel de la couette était très fort, la journée avait été éprouvante et il aurait donné cher pour être en train de dormir tranquille dans son temple.

Arrivé à la bifurcation qui menait soit au « village » (dortoirs, réfectoire, piscine, bibliothèque…) , soit au colisée, il bifurca sur la droite pour rejoindre l'arène du fond. Il longea la looooongue allée bordée d'orangers, attentif à la moindre étincelle de cosmos. Rien.

Il arriva à l'arène, mais il ne sentait toujours rien. Il décida de la contourner, des fois que…

Bingo.

Pan était derrière l'arène, il pouvait enfin sentir son cosmos, tout calme, au repos. Il la trouva assise en tailleur sous un des arbres, le regard apparemment fixé dans le vide.

« Tu sais qu'il est deux heure et demi du matin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Shhhhhhh ! Moins fort ! »

Il s'accroupit près de Pan et lui demanda ce que diable elle faisait là à une heure aussi indue. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre à voix basse :

« Je booste artificiellement le potentiel évolutif d'une femelle _Vulpes vulpes_ en optimisant ses chances de propager son génotype par l'apport de nutriments garantissant un métabolisme idéal. »

Mû la dévisagea, incrédule.

« Gné ?

- Je donne à bouffer à une renarde pour qu'elle puisse nourrir ses petits correctement sans trop se fatiguer et sans trop perdre de poids.

- Une renarde ? »

Pan pointa du doigt les fourrés. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, un museau sortit de l'ombre, qui récupéra en hâte le festin avant de disparaître.

« Trois renardeaux, deux mâles et une femelle. Ils ont à peine un mois.

- Heu, d'accord. Et t'es obligée de faire ça de nuit ?

- C'est le moment où elle sort.

- En attendant, au lit !

- Non. Je veux pas dormir dans ton temple.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y fait trop froid, et trop noir. J'ai peur.

- Allons bon. Depuis quand tu as peur dans le noir ?

- Depuis toujours. Pourquoi tu crois que je squatte ton lit toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines ?

- Arrive, gamine. »

Il la prit par la main, l'aidant à se relever, et l'entraîna à la suite.

« Je laisserai une bougie allumée jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Et on rajoutera une couverture. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois autour de la table du petit déjeûner. Seul Kiki avait l'air bien réveillé. Mû sirotait distraitement son thé, alors que Pan dormait à moitié, touillant son chocolat chaud depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« Bien, programme du jour, les enfants. Kiki, tu vas m'aider à réparer les armures en attente.

- Ça roule, Maître.

- Quant à toi Pan, les vacances sont finies. Tu vas aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

- Hein ? Etudier ? Moi ? Mais étudier quoi ?

- Hé bien, tu pourrais commencer par la mythologie grecque, par exemple. Je n'ai pas encore établi ton programme, dans la mesure où je ne sais pas où tu en es. On verra ça plus tard, les réparations d'armure sont urgentes.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec vous ?

- Non. C'est un savoir faire qui se transmet uniquement chez les Atlantes.

- C'est pas juste. Je veux pas rester seule, moi !

- T'inquiète, à la bibliothèque, il y aura du monde. D'ailleurs, tu sais où elle se trouve ?

- Oui, répliqua-t-elle en boudant. Je l'ai… « aperçue » hier soir. (elle fut la seule à entendre les guillemets)

- Parfait. Rompez les rangs, mauvaise troupe, et au boulot ! »

* * *

Pan arriva à la bibliothèque en quelques minutes. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas du tout, du tout l'intention d'étudier. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Comme si elle avait l'habitude d'encombrer son esprit de données qu'elle jugeait inutiles ! Mythologie, maths, physique, histoire, géographie, philosophie, littérature… Sérieux ça servait à quoi toutes ces bêtises ? Seules la biologie et la chimie trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, et elle était déjà bien plus calée dans ces matières que son maître.

Elle avait donc bien d'autres projets. Elle s'en délectait d'avance quand elle croisa Shun et Hyoga, qui arrivaient de l'autre côté et se rendaient eux aussi à la bibliothèque.

« Salut ! fit-elle en leur adressant un signe de la main.

- Tiens ! Le petit dieu ! Salut ! sourit Shun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Priviet, salua Hyoga.

- Vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider, j'ai besoin d'aller sur le net mais je ne sais pas où c'est.

- Moi j'ai pas le temps, répondit Hyoga, je rends mon bouquin et je me sauve, mon maître m'attend. On doit faire une démo de techniques de glace aux apprentis de première année. Shun ?

- Bah oui, moi j'ai toute la journée. Donne ton bouquin, Hyoga, je vais le rendre pour toi.

- Merci ! A plus tard !

- A plus ! » répondirent Shun et Pan dans un ensemble parfait.

Ils entrèrent dans le temple du savoir. Une incroyable agitation y régnait. La responsable de la bibliothèque hurlait des ordres, pendant que ses subordonnés couraient partout. Des étudiants erraient dans les rayonnages, l'air complètement perdus.

Shun attrapa un apprenti bibliothécaire au vol.

« Il se passe quoi, là ?

- Une mauvaise blague. Tous les livres sont mélangés ! On ne retrouve plus rien ! Encore un coup des premières années, ça ! »

Il s'éclipsa sans attendre de réponse. Shun se glissa jusqu'au comptoir, évitant trois personnes chargées de livres, et tendit celui de Hyoga à la réceptionniste.

« Je viens le rendre de la part de Hyoga du Cygne.

- Posez-le là, s'il vous plaît. Voici la carte de M. Cygnus. Je compte sur vous pour la lui rendre.

- Ce sera fait, merci. La salle info est ouverte ?

- Oui oui !

- Merci ! Bonne journée ! (Il se tourna vers Pan, qui était restée sur le seuil, contemplant l'étendue de ses dégâts, et savourant d'autant plus sa blague que c'étaient d'autres qu'elle qui étaient spontanément accusés.) Pan ! Viens, c'est par là !

- J'arrive. »

Il se dirigèrent vers la salle du fond et entrèrent. Des dizaines d'ordinateurs trônaient fièrement, clignotant de toutes leurs diodes, dans un ronronnement agréable de disques durs en train de tourner.

« Voilà, c'est là. Tu sais te connecter ?

- Non mais appelle-moi quiche, aussi, répondit-elle d'un ton léger. Tu m'aides ?

- Tu dois faire quoi ?

- Faut que je m'achète des vêtements pour ici et Jamir. Ceux que j'ai ne m'appartiennent pas. Je dois les rendre.

- Ah. Bon, allez, installe-toi, on va chercher ce qu'il te faut. T'as quoi comme budget ? »

Pan brandit entre l'index et le majeur la carte bleue qu'elle avait «empruntée» à Mû.

« Illimité. »

Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Voilà ! Ça sera livré demain. Satisfaite ? demanda Shun, en repoussant sa chaise en arrière pour étendre ses jambes.

- Parfait, merci de ton aide. T'es un super styliste !

- Merci. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il fait faim. Il est midi passé… On mange ensemble ?

- Où ? Au réfectoire ?

- Ouais ! Spécialité poulet frites !

- Je te suis. »

Sa basse vengeance et son complot bancaire ourdis contre le Chevalier du Bélier, un autre plan commençait à germer dans son esprit tortueux. Elle pensa :

_C'est vraiment pas beau d'être rancunière à ce point. Non, vraiment pas. Je devrais avoir honte._

Elle ricana intérieurement en emboîtant le pas à Shun.

* * *

Armés de leurs plateaux, ils faisaient la queue pour accéder au buffet des entrées.

« Dis voir, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu sais parler aux animaux ?

- « Parler aux animaux » ?

- Bah, c'est dans ta légende, que je sache.

- Heu… Je sais dire « T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais » en rosalbin, mais à part ça… Enfin, personne ne peut _parler_ aux animaux.

- Ah. »

Shun était très déçu.

Ils s'assirent à une table libre et entamèrent leur poulet. Puis ils se gavèrent de frites à en exploser.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnables, quand même, soupira le Chevalier d'Andromède.

- Comment tu dis ? Raisonnable ? Connais pas ce mot là. Et c'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a du poulet rôti et des frites au menu, répliqua Pan.

- Bah justement, si. Tous les jours à la cantine.

- Alors, je ne mangerai plus jamais ailleurs qu'ici.

- Amen, ma sœur. »

Ils trinquèrent avec leur verre d'eau. Ils étaient installés à une petite table un peu à l'écart. Un peu plus loin, Pan remarqua un groupe de Chevaliers d'Argent, hommes et femmes, qui faisaient un raffut d'enfer, occupés à rire et à s'interpeller. Au centre de la salle, étaient attablés des Chevaliers de Bronze, mornes et visiblement exaspérés par le groupe plus bruyant.

« Dessert, camarade ?

- Houla non ! Je vais exploser si j'avale encore quoi que ce soit !

- Dessert à emporter, alors ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Pan se leva et se glissa entre les Chevaliers d'Argent et le buffet. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et, comme personne ne lui prêtait attention, elle s'empara d'une louche de purée de carottes, qu'elle lança adroitement sur les chevaliers de Bronze.

La purée atterrit dans les cheveux de Jabu de la Licorne, qui se retourna, furieux. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut le groupe de Chevaliers d'Argent, hilares. Pan s'était déjà glissée au buffet des desserts et attendait patiemment.

Le pugilat éclata. Les Bronzes attaquèrent les Argents à coups de cuisses de poulet volantes, et les Argents répliquèrent avec leurs crudités. En un instant le réfectoire s'était changé en un gigantesque champ de bataille de nourriture.

Pan, profitant de l'agitation ambiante, ouvrit son sac à dos et le remplit de sachets de biscuits, de bonbons et de canettes de coca. Elle revint vers Shun, qui s'était mis à l'abri derrière la table, et lui dit :

« C'est le moment de débarrasser le plancher ! »

Ils sortirent en évitant adroitement les jets de ketchup et de broccolis vapeur. Pan offrit des bonbons à Shun quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre.

« T'as un sacré culot, quand même, sourit Andromède.

- Merci, c'est gentil ! Et je fais que m'échauffer, là.»

* * *

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les arènes pour assister à quelques entraînements, Pan demanda à Shun de faire un détour par la maison de la personne responsable de l'entretien des « espaces verts » du Sanctuaire : une telle personne devait probablement être en charge de l'entretien des arbres, et devait donc posséder une échelle.

Le jardinier confia son échelle d'élagage à Pan, à reculons. Elle avait dû faire jouer ses relations, à savoir brandir la menace de la colère de Maître Mû, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, qui avait besoin de cette échelle pour un jour ou deux.

L'homme ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'un Chevalier d'Or. Il obtempéra sans poser de questions (et heureusement).

«Tu vas faire quoi avec cette échelle ? demanda Shun.

- Ah, ça, c'est un projet secret. Tu verras.

- D'accord. Je vais voir les combats des novices. Tu me rejoins ?

- Je vais ranger ça (elle désigna l'échelle), je fais un saut à la bibli, et j'arrive.

- A tout à l'heure ! »

Pan remonta jusqu'à la Maison du Bélier, chargée de sa lourde échelle. La hissant contre le mur, elle y grimpa et vida le contenu de son sac à dos (biscuits, canettes et bonbons) sur le toit du temple, puis redescendit avec son sac vide, cacha l'échelle dans les herbes au pied du mur, et reprit la direction du "village".

* * *

De retour à la bibliothèque, elle constata que les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées depuis le matin, loin de là. C'était toujours un…

_Un bordel innommable, n'ayons pas peur des mots. _

Elle erra un moment dans les rayons, prenant quelques livres ici et là. Innocemment, elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la réserve. Mais… A quoi bon y aller doucement ? Tout le monde était bien trop occupé. Elle entra dans la réserve de fournitures, et remplit son sac de petites bouteilles noires.

Elle ressortit, sûre d'elle, comme si sa présence en ces lieux était naturelle et évidente. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, se fit enregistrer comme l'apprentie du Chevalier du Bélier, obtint une carte et emprunta les quatre livres qu'elle avait sélectionnés.

Enfin, Pan prit le chemin du colisée et rejoignit Shun. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, d'abord à regarder les apprentis se battre, sous la tutelle sévère du Chevalier du Verseau et de son disciple, Hyoga… Puis à dormir l'un contre l'autre dans les gradins, alourdis par la digestion.

* * *

Sur le soir, Shun raccompagna Pan à la Maison du Bélier.

« Merci pour tout Shun ! A demain !

- Bonne soirée ! A demain ! » répondit Andromède en agitant la main.

Elle attendit qu'Andromède prenne le tournant, disparaissant de sa vue. Elle se dirigea alors sur le côté du temple, et cacha son sac à dos plein de fragiles petites bouteilles de verre dans les fourrés, près de l'échelle.

Enfin, elle rentra. Mû était aux fourneaux, Kiki jouait avec la PSP prêtée par Aldébaran un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Te voilà ! T'es pas rentrée ce midi ! s'insurgea Mû.

- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais rentrer, vois-tu, puisque ces messieurs ont leurs petits secrets. J'ai mangé avec Shun.

- Ah oui ? C'est bien de te faire des amis. Et tes études ?

- Oh, nous avons bien travaillé. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour te rendre ça. »

Elle tendit la carte bleue à Mû, qui la prit, incrédule. Enfin, une lueur de compréhension passa fugitivement dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'as pas osé.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

- J'aime faire savoir quand je suis contrariée. En ce qui me concerne, nous sommes à présent quittes.»

Pan lui sourit gentiment et fit demi-tour en direction de la salle de bain, avant même que son maître ait pu prononcer un mot.

La voix de Shura résonna aux oreilles de Mû.

_Un dieu jaloux et rancunier. Pas le mauvais bougre, mais fallait pas le faire chier._

Le Chevalier soupira.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Pan et Kiki discutaient en se mettant en pyjama. Mû était encore dans la salle de bain.

« Dis voir, mon frère, ça te dit de participer au coup du siècle ?

- Vas-y, précise.

- J'ai besoin de ton soutien logistique, si je puis dire, puisque tu connais le terrain et les gens mieux que moi. Voilà l'idée… »

Elle lui soumit le plan tout en farfouillant dans les placards à la recherche de couvertures en rab'.

Les yeux de Kiki se mirent à briller d'anticipation.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est un hommage vibrant rendu à la renarde du Terrier Magique de Bretenières, et à ses trois marmots. C'est également une pensée émue pour le resto U de Dijon et ses fabuleuses cuisses de poulet aux frites :p**


	10. Tout ça pour ça

Il était une heure du matin, le Sanctuaire était plongé dans le silence. Pan se leva et alla réveiller Kiki. D'un doigt sur les lèvres, elle lui intima le silence, désignant Mû d'un mouvement de tête. Puis elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

Ils étaient sur la terrasse arrière du Temple du Bélier, et complotaient à voix basse.

« Soldat, la lune est pleine, tout est en place. Il est temps de passer à l'action.

- Quoi, ce soir ?

- Bah oui, on va pas attendre l'équinoxe, hein. On est partis !»

Pan disparut sur le côté du temple et revint quelques secondes plus tard, chargée de son sac à dos, qu'elle avait planqué dans les buissons quelques heures plus tôt.

« Y a quoi là-dedans ?

- Notre arme, partenaire. Notre arme ! »

Il entamèrent la montée des marches qui menaient au palais du Pope, et arrivèrent très vite à la maison du Taureau. Mais bon, les ronflements d'Aldébaran faisaient trembler les colonnes... Ils se glissèrent aussi silencieusement que possible dans le temple et en sortirent promptement.

Enhardis, ils se hâtèrent vers la maison suivante : ils arrivèrent devant deux temples jumeaux. Pan jeta un œil à Kiki.

« Et maintenant ? »

Kiki avança vers le temple de gauche et tendit l'oreille. Il sourit :

« Ecoute ! »

Pan se rapprocha. Elle entendit des éclats de voix dans les tréfonds du temple.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Saga et Kanon se foutent encore sur la tronche ! Viens ! »

Il saisit Pan par le bras et l'entraîna vers le temple de droite. Ils coururent droit devant eux et foncèrent sur le mur du fond, qu'ils traversèrent sans dommage.

« Cool, leur illusion. Si je le savais pas, je l'aurais jamais remarquée.

- On a eu de la chance, souligna Kiki.

- Tu parles, c'est trop facile. C'est louche.

- Ouais, enfin, en parlant de facile… »

Ils se tournèrent vers les marches. Le Temple du Cancer les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Kiki se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« On est mal…

- Pfff, tu parles ! Ramène-toi ! »

Ils escaladèrent les marches. Kiki ralentissait à mesure que le temple se rapprochait. Pan entra vaillamment, en apparence indifférente aux centaines de morts incrustés dans les murs qui la dévisageaient, mais Kiki resta sur le perron en trépignant. Sa camarade fit demi-tour et le saisit par le bras.

« Hé bien quoi ? Avance ! souffla Pan.

- Je peux pas ! gémit Kiki. J'ai trop peur !

- ET TU FAIS BIEN ! » hurla une voix grave.

Kiki couina et se retourna pour déguerpir sans demander son reste. Mais Pan tenait toujours son bras.

« Tu vas pas reculer maintenant, hein !

- On va se faire tuer !

- Et puis quoi encore ? »

Masque de Mort surgit brusquement devant eux, poings sur les hanches et visage déformé par la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, les merdeux ? Dégagez de mon temple ! »

La lèvre inférieure de Kiki se mit à trembler. Il allait bientôt fondre en larmes. Pan resta de marbre et toisa le Chevalier du Cancer, qui faisait facilement deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

« On veut passer. »

Masque de Mort éclata d'un rire vicieux.

« Dégagez de là ou je vais vous le faire regretter ! cria-t-il.

- Tu touches à un cheveu de nos têtes, et Mû te réduit en bouillie.

- Non mais tu crois qu'il me fait peur l'avorton du Bélier ?! tonna le Chevalier.

- J' le crois pas, j'en suis sûre. » répliqua Pan sans tiquer.

Masque de Mort la saisit par le col et la souleva en la secouant.

« TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI, PETITE CONNE ?! » lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Pan le regarda droit dans les yeux… Et le gifla de toutes ses forces. De surprise, il la lâcha, et elle tomba sur les fesses. Aïe.

« Pour un dieu, connard, fit-elle en se relevant.

- Le seul dieu qui va connaître la mort deux fois, je te le garantis. »

Il tendit la main pour la saisir de nouveau. Elle le mordit au sang, et il recula précipitamment, tenant sa main blessée (« Putain de gamine de merde ! »). Leurs deux cosmos se mirent à flamboyer alors qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard.

« Tu nous laisses passer, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? T'as pas envie de perdre une bonne occasion de te marrer, si ? Alors laisse-nous faire ce qu'on a à faire ! »

Masque de Mort fronça les sourcils.

« Tu manques pas de cran pour un dieu minable. Casse-toi avant que je change d'avis. Et embarque l'autre chouineur avec toi !

- Hé ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué !

- DÉGAGE, PUTAIN !»

Pan et Kiki détalèrent. Ils traversèrent le temple comme des flèches, sans se retourner. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la terrasse arrière. Kiki tremblait comme une feuille, au bord des larmes.

« T'es qu'une malade, il aurait pu nous tuer !

- Mais nawak ! Mû lui aurait crâmé la cervelle avant de le débiter en bâtons de surimi.

- Ça l'aurait pas arrêté, je te ferais remarquer ! »

Pan éclata de rire et retourna sur le seuil du temple. Elle cria dans le noir :

« Au fait, ton vrai nom, c'est Mario ou Luigi ? »

Un rugissement lui répondit.

« TU ES MOOOOORTE ! »

Les deux jeunes s'enfuirent dans les escaliers menant au temple du Lion, s'éparpillant comme des moineaux. Il arrivèrent chez Aiolia, Kiki boudant toujours, Pan n'arrivant pas à contrôler son fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce vous foutez là, les gosses ? », cria Aiolia depuis sa chambre.

Pan et Kiki passèrent la tête par la porte entrebaillée.

« Tu dors pas ?

- Déconne pas, gamine. J'ai acheté aujourd'hui le dernier _Call of Duty_. Je resterai devant, sans boire ni manger ni dormir s'il le faut, tant que je l'aurai pas fini. »

Il était en effet absorbé par son écran, assis en tailleur sur le sol, les mains serrées sur la manette de sa PS3. Les enfants s'installèrent à ses côtés et le regardèrent jouer pendant quelques minutes.

« J'peux essayer ? demanda Kiki.

- Ouais, sans souci ! Dès que je l'aurai terminé, nabot !

- T'es perso, sérieux. »

Pan se leva, et alla jusqu'à la petite cuisine. Elle prépara des sandwiches et une bouteille de coca, qu'elle apporta à Aiolia. Il la remercia, reconnaissant. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se soucier de sa vessie, maintenant qu'il avait tout le reste à disposition.

Il avança dans sa partie. Sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran, il demanda finalement :

« Mû sait que vous avez fait le mur ?

- La réponse est comprise dans la question, idiot !

- Quand il va s'en rendre compte, il va vous démolir.

- Le but c'est qu'il ne s'en rende PAS compte. »

Aiolia ricana.

« Genre, on peut lui cacher des trucs. Mais ça m'explique pas ce que vous glandez.

- On est en opération commando, figure-toi.

- Aaah ! Une mission qui vaut le coup ?

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Disons que notre objectif final se trouve juste avant le palais.

- N'en dis pas plus. Non seulement je comprends, mais en plus j'approuve. Vous pouvez passer, les gars.

- Merci ! firent les deux jeunes.

- Ah, et au fait ! Comment vous avez passé l'autre abruti du Cancer ? Il dormait ?

- Que dalle, ouais ! s'exclama Kiki, plein de rancœur. Elle lui a collé une mandale et l'a traité de connard !

- Et vous êtes encore vivants pour le raconter ? Respect.

- A ce propos… commença Pan.

- T'inquiète, je vous raccompagnerai aux Gémeaux quand vous redescendrez.

- T'es un pote, mec ! A plus !

- Ouais ! »

Ils prirent congé du Chevalier du Lion et repartirent à l'assaut des escaliers. Ils n'en étaient pas à la moitié que Pan ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes. Elle pesta contre le manque de discernement de ses dieux qui voulaient vivre haut, toujours plus haut. Kiki ne jugea même pas utile de répondre. Le Temple de la Vierge se profilait à l'horizon.

Pan s'inquiéta subitement du chevalier qui y habitait. Etait-il cool ? Avait-il mauvai

« Il est cool, la Vierge ?

- Dépend des jours. » répondit Kiki, dubitatif.

Ils entrèrent dans le temple, en passant entre les statues hindoues. Shaka méditait, assis en tailleur et flottant à un mètre du sol. Le Chevalier était entouré d'une aura dorée, et il ne moufta pas quand les deux aventuriers s'approchèrent et lui firent de grands signes de la main juste sous le nez, assortis de maintes grimaces.

Kiki haussa les épaules et entraîna Pan vers la sortie. Nouvelle volée de marches. Temple de la Balance au loin.

« Ah, bah c'était facile, en fait, sourit Pan.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il ne nous a pas sentis ? Il a tout le temps les yeux fermés mais il voit tout.

- Pourquoi il n'a rien dit, alors ?

- Il s'en fout, en fait. Il se fout de tout, Shaka. Il se dit bouddhiste, mais moi je crois qu'en fait c'est juste un nihiliste et une feignasse.»

Ils traversèrent le temple de la Balance comme de rien. L'armure était bien là mais apparemment Dohko avait jugé plus amusant d'aller faire une soirée Mah-Jong chez le Grand Pope. Pratique. Ils arrivèrent finalement au temple du Scorpion. Le gardien du temple les accueillit en pyjama.

« Hé ben, les jeunes, on se promène ? J'allais me coucher.

- On peut passer, steuplé ?

- Vous allez chez Shura ?

- Heu… Ouais… »

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, ils allaient effectivement y passer.

« Bon, ben, allez-y alors. Tâchez de pas rentrer trop tard.

- Il _est_ tard. Mais merci ! Et bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit les kids. »

Temple (vide) du Sagittaire.

« Y a des trous dans votre défense, les gars, constata Pan, pince-sans-rire.

- T'occupe ! » fit Kiki, piqué au vif.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez Shura, les jambes en marmelade.

« Pause ! Pause ! J'en peux plus de ces escaliers ! couina Pan en s'effondrant dans l'entrée du temple du Capricorne.

- Et moi donc ! Quand il serait si simple de se téléporter, sérieux ! Y a intérêt à ce que ça fasse du bruit ton idée !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va.

- Tiens, deux visiteurs nocturnes. Vous en faites un de ces raffuts ! »

Shura débarqua dans la salle principale en caleçon, bâillant comme une carpe.

« Salut, Shura ! chantèrent Pan et Kiki d'une seule voix.

- Je suppose qu'on a déjà dû vous le demander une paire de fois, mais… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là à c't'heure ?

- Ah, comme on l'a dit au Lion, on est en mission commando.

- Ah bien, bien. Une blague de mauvais goût ?

- Même la déco du Cancer est de meilleur goût.

- Un coup qui risque de vous faire punir jusqu'à votre majorité ?

- Un coup qui risque d'abréger prématurément nos existences, répondit Pan gravement.

- Ça m'a l'air drôlement sérieux.

- Tu nous laisses passer, steuplé ? répondit Pan, des larmes plein ses grands yeux de Bambi.»

Shura les regarda sévèrement pendant un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Evidemment, ils pouvaient passer. Il était toujours le premier partant pour les mauvaises blagues.

Les enfants prirent un verre d'eau dans la cuisine du Capricorne et sortirent du temple. Enfin, ils voyaient le bout de leur périple. Cependant, le sourire de Pan s'effaça lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le dernier obstacle avant leur objectif final. Camus du Verseau se tenait, en armure, sur le perron de son temple, et les toisait du haut des escaliers.

« C'est pas vrai, il dort jamais lui ou quoi ? » marmonna Pan.

Kiki entama la montée prudemment, mais Pan resta figée sur place. Elle fit précipitamment demi-tour et retourna dans la maison du Capricorne.

« Shura, steuplé !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Y a le Verseau qui nous attend.

- Bah vas-y, il va pas vous manger !

- J'peux pas. Avec lui, même quand t'as rien fait t'as l'impression d'être coupable ! Il me flanque la trouille.

- Quoi, Camus ?

- Rigole pas !

- Allez viens, j'vous emmène !»

Ils sortirent tous les deux et rejoignirent Kiki au milieu des escaliers. Camus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et les regardait sévèrement. Ils se tassèrent derrière Shura, tentant de se rendre aussi petits que possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shura ? fit enfin Camus, plus glacial qu'un phoque mort sur la banquise.

- Les deux petits veulent passer. Ils doivent aller chez Aphro.

- A cette heure ?

- Sois cool, tu veux ?

- Cool ?

- Ouais. Cool. Tu sais que la môme est venue me trouver parce qu'aimable et souriant comme tu l'es, tu lui flanques la frousse.

- Moi ? »

Shura fit signe à Kiki et Pan de se sauver, ce qu'ils firent, sous le regard incrédule du Chevalier du Verseau.

« Moi ? répéta-t-il. Moi, je fais peur aux gosses ? »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, les enfants étaient de retour. Ils retrouvèrent Camus et Shura assis sur les escaliers, discutant développement personnel.

« … Et ça rime à quoi ce délire d'être en armure H24 ? T'es trop sérieux, tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu sais. Et être plus sympa avec les autres.

- Mais je SUIS sympa ! »

Shura se leva.

« C'est fait ?

- Affirmatif.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fait ? demanda Camus en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? »

Pan se ratatina sous le regard assassin du Chevalier de Verseau. Kiki souhaita disparaître dans les dalles de marbre.

« Camus, bordel !

- Quoi ?

- Souriant, amical, S-Y-M-P-A ! Allez les chiards, au lit ! »

La descente fut plus rapide que la montée. Comme promis, Aiolia lâcha sa manette de PS3 et leur servit de garde du corps pour traverser la maison du Cancer. Enfin, ils regagnèrent leurs lits, sains et saufs, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ils s'endormirent comme des bienheureux.

* * *

Mû les réveilla (difficilement) au lever du soleil. Ils passèrent à table, dormant debout, attendant que leur maître serve les tartines. Ils mangèrent en silence. Le chevalier du Bélier ne soupçonnait pas qu'ils venaient de passer une nuit quasi blanche. Pas encore…

Soudain, un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans tout le Sanctuaire. Un cri de douleur qui se mua en rugissement de rage. Surpris, Mû avala son thé de travers et s'étouffa. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il se concentra pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« C'est le cosmos d'Aphrodite. Il est fou de rage. Il descend. »

Pan et Kiki échangèrent un regard.

« Soldat, sonnez la retraite.

- Retraite sonnée, capitaine ! »

Ils sortirent en courant de la cuisine et du Temple. Mû ne prit même pas la peine de leur courir après pour obtenir des explications. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. La journée commençait bien.

* * *

Pan et Kiki mirent l'échelle en place et grimpèrent aussi rapidement que possible sur le toit du temple du Bélier.

« Aide-moi à remonter l'échelle, Kiki !

- On est pris comme des rats !

- Courage, mon frère ! On savait ce qui nous guettait. J'ai prévu le coup. »

Les hurlements d'Aphrodite faisaient trembler les murs. Quinze minutes plus tard, il entrait comme une furie dans le temple de Mû, plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Saga, Kanon et Aldébaran le suivaient, hilares, curieux d'en savoir plus et d'assister à l'affrontement. Mû vint à leur rencontre.

« TOI ! cria Aphrodite, montrant le Chevalier du Bélier du doigt. TA HARPIE A FLINGUÉ MES ROSES ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! JE VAIS _TE_ TUER ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

- Il se passe quoi, au juste ?

- TA SALE PETITE VIPÈRE ! SI JE L'ATTRAPE, JE LA BROIE ! rugit Aphrodite en brandissant une rose bleue sous le nez de Mû.

- Mais quoi, à la fin ?

- OÙ EST-ELLE ? JE VAIS LA MASSACRER, L'ÉTRIPER, L'ÉPARPILLER ! »

Aphrodite sortit en trombe de la maison du Bélier. Il constata qu'une petite foule s'amoncelait au pied des temples, des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, des apprentis, des gardes, qui venaient voir à quoi au juste rimaient tous ces cris. Le Sanctuaire était-il attaqué ?

« JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ, MONTRE-TOI ! » hurla Aphrodite.

Pan et Kiki étaient assis et contemplaient le spectacle. Aphrodite se retourna : il avait senti leurs cosmos émaner du toit.

« DESCENDS DE LÀ, SALE PETITE PESTE ! DESCENDS PRENDRE TA RACLÉE !

- Ça va pas, non ? Tu m'as bien regardée ?

- J'AI TOUT MON TEMPS !

- Mais nous aussi. »

Mû, Aldébaran et les jumeaux rejoignirent Aphrodite et levèrent le nez à temps pour voir Pan se lever, et brandir divers articles au-dessus de sa tête, l'un après l'autre.

« Gâteaux, bonbons, coca ! Volés à la cantine.»

« Bouquins ! Empruntés à la bibli.»

« Couvertures ! Volées à Mû. Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses, Maître Vénéré.»

Elle s'inclina respectueusement en direction du Chevalier du Bélier avant de décocher un grand sourire charmeur à Aphrodite.

« Tout notre temps, te dis-je. »

Ce numéro amusa grandement la foule, qui cessa cependant de rire et d'applaudir lorsqu'Aphrodite se retourna et foudroya tout le monde du regard. Les gens se dispersèrent alors et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Avant dix heures du matin l'intégralité du Sanctuaire serait au courant.

Pan se rassit près de Kiki, ignorant superbement le Chevalier des Poissons. Les deux enfants se serrèrent la main.

« La victoire est totale, partenaire.

- Affirmatif. On peut mourir en paix ! »

* * *

Milo, Aiolia, Shura, Camus et Masque de Mort se tenaient devant le temple des Poissons, là où fleurissait jadis tout un champ de roses blanches.

Sauf que maintenant, elles étaient bleues et piquaient du nez.

« Fallait y penser, approuva Camus. Simple, efficace.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'attendais quelque chose de plus… Abouti, répondit Shura, presque déçu.

- Les meilleurs plans sont souvent les plus simples. », constata Milo.

Aiolia était accroupi près des tonneaux de récupération d'eau de pluie. Il ramassait des flacons d'encre vide. Les deux gosses devaient avoir vidé les réserves de la bibliothèque. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Chevalier du Lion quand il repensa à la tête d'Aphrodite.

Affronter neuf Chevaliers d'Or pour en pourrir un dixième. En pleine nuit. Il rapporta les flacons à ses collègues.

« Vingt-sept flacons d'encre bleue vidés dans les réservoirs. Puis ils ont vidé les réservoirs dans le champ. Les rosiers ont tout absorbé. Démoniaquement simple. »

Masque de Mort hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, et ouvrit la bouche. C'était suffisamment rare pour que les autres lui prêtent une oreille attentive.

« Je dois avouer qu'elle a des couilles, la môme. Respect. »

Il tourna les talons et retourna à son temple. Les quatre autres Chevaliers se regardèrent, haussant des sourcils effarés.


	11. Armure divine

Aldébaran et les jumeaux étaient assis sur les marches du temple du Bélier, bien décidés à ne rien rater du spectacle qui finirait de toute façon par arriver. Aphrodite, lui, tournait en rond au pied du temple en jetant des regards assassins en direction du toit.

Mû apporta un plateau rempli de tasses de thé et de biscuits, fit la distribution à ses collègues et s'assit sur les marches entre Aldébaran et Kanon.

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? demanda-t-il à Aphrodite avant d'enfourner un gâteau sec.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour broyer ce dieu ridicule !

- A ton aise.

- Au lieu de prendre leur parti, tu ferais mieux de télékinésier tes deux monstres pour les faire descendre et leur coller une bonne dégelée !

- Oh, tu sais… (Il prit le temps d'avaler un deuxième biscuit) J'ai réparé pas mal d'armures hier, je me sens encore un peu faible. »

* * *

Shun et Hyoga remontaient le chemin menant aux douze maisons. La nouvelle du siège du temple du Bélier par le Chevalier des Poissons leur était parvenue aux oreilles et ils voulaient voir ça par eux-mêmes.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils trouvèrent quatre Chevaliers d'Or affalés sur les marches, occupés à prendre le thé, et un cinquième en train de marmonner tout seul dans son coin.

Shun et Hyoga s'inclinèrent devant leurs supérieurs, puis levèrent les yeux vers le toit du temple. Pan leur faisait de grands signes de la main.

« Tu vas bien ? lui cria Hyoga.

- Ouais ! Ça baigne !

- Je comprends mieux l'emprunt de l'échelle ! cria à son tour Shun.

- T'as vu ça ! J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc ! »

Shun leva le pouce dans sa direction. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Aphrodite, qui attendait un peu plus loin, les bras croisés, adossé à un arbre.

« Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils pour une blague innocente, vous savez, fit Shun au Chevalier des Poissons.

- On t'a demandé ton avis, Andromède ? répondit méchamment Aphrodite. Mêle-toi de tes chaînes ! »

Une canette de Coca explosa aux pieds du Chevalier des Poissons, l'éclaboussant et maculant ses vêtements de soda. Les chevaliers présents éclatèrent de rire, y compris Mû, ce qui était quelque chose de rare.

« PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Aphrodite.

- La prochaine fois tu t'adresses à mon pote de façon un peu plus respectueuse, la poiscaille ! »

Pan tenait une deuxième canette prête à partir.

« Heu… Hmm… Pardonnez-moi... »

Un garde avait surgi, hors d'haleine, et passablement stressé à l'idée de déranger des Chevaliers d'Or dans une situation un peu tendue.

« Oui ? fit Mû, toujours aimable, sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous avons une livraison pour Pan Aries, à l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

- Une livraison ? Pan Aries ?

- J'ai pensé que c'était vous, vous êtes le seul Aries du Sanctuaire.

- J't'ai emprunté ton nom en plus de ta CB, maître ! cria Pan depuis le toit. Tu peux réceptionner et contrôler que ça correspond bien à la facture, s'il te plaît ?

- OK, OK, j'y vais. »

Mû se leva et suivit le garde. Shun le regarda partir, inquiet.

« Hey Pan ! Tu veux dire qu'il n'était pas au courant que t'avais sa CB ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Mais c'est réglé, t'inquiète ! »

* * *

Il fallu deux voyages à Mû pour rapatrier l'ensemble des colis, aidé par Aldébaran. Ils stockèrent les cartons dans le temple. Mû s'empara de la facture avec un nœud d'appréhension dans l'estomac. Jetant un coup d'œil au total TTC, il se dit que finalement, ça aurait pu être bien, bien pire.

Il ouvrit les cartons et effectua le recensement des articles. Tout semblait conforme.

Accompagné du Chevalier du Taureau, il retourna à l'extérieur, où la situation n'avait pas évolué (à part les deux Chevaliers de Bronze qui s'étaient assis près des deux Chevaliers jumeaux et s'étaient servis de biscuits).

« Bon c'est bon, y a tout !

- Merci, mon Maître ! Et merci pour la nouvelle garde-robe !

- Tu sais, on aurait de toute façon été t'acheter des vêtements avant de rentrer à Jamir, hein, pas besoin d'en venir à de telles extrêmités !

- Aaah, ça n'aurait pas eu la même saveur.

- Mais j'ai une question, quand même.

- J't'écoute.

- La batte de baseball, c'était indispensable ?

- Ah, elle est arrivée aussi ! Super ! Elle est belle, hein ? Je vais l'appeler Amandine ! »

* * *

Kiki tournait en rond sur le toit. C'était le milieu de l''après-midi, Aldébaran et les jumeaux avaient regagné leurs temples respectifs, Hyoga et Shun étaient partis s'entraîner, et Mû était retourné à ses réparations d'armure. Seul Aphrodite était fidèle au poste.

« J'en ai maaaaaarre d'être là ! explosa Kiki. Je crois que je préfèrerais encore me prendre la raclée d'Aphro plutôt que rester sur ce foutu toit encore une heure ! »

Pan le regarda et aquiesça. Elle se tourna vers le Chevalier des Poissons.

« Hey, Aphro ! le héla-t-elle. Kiki descend ! Ne lui fais rien, c'est moi qui l'ai entraîné là-dedans ! Il y est pour rien ! »

Le Chevalier se contenta de grogner.

Les deux enfants installèrent l'échelle et Kiki descendit, un peu inquiet. Il passa lentement devant Aphrodite, sans oser lever les yeux. Il marmonna :

« Pardon, Aphrodite.

- Dégage ! »

Kiki partit en courant, soulagé, mais non sans jeter un œil vers le toit. Il alla se réfugier dans le temple, près de son maître.

« Ah, vous êtes descendus, murmura le chevalier du Bélier en posant son marteau et son burin.

- Seulement moi, Maître. Pan m'a disculpé auprès d'Aphrodite.

- Tu n'as pas participé ?

- Si, mais c'était son idée à elle.

- Ecoute. Même si la situation est relativement drôle, je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas spécialement fier de vous deux.

- On voulait juste faire une blague.

- C'était méchant et injuste. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais vous serez punis. Tous les deux.

- Oui, Maître. »

Kiki se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les épaules basses. Une fois sous la douche, il repensa à la nuit passée, puis à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Il sourit et décida que finalement, ça avait valu le coup.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Mû posa ses outils et s'étira. Voilà une journée bien remplie. Il était temps de mettre un terme au conflit Pan/Aphrodite, cela avait assez duré. Il sortit sur le seuil du temple et constata que rien n'avait bougé. Sa disciple et le Chevalier des Poissons se regardaient en chien de faïence, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne cédait un pouce de terrain. Ils étaient aussi butés que des ânes.

« Bon, ça va bien, maintenant. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont le meilleures. Pan, tu descends, et Aphrodite, tu rentres chez toi.

- Oui, maître… »

Pan rassembla ses affaires dans le sac à dos, qu'elle balança dans les buissons en contrebas. Puis elle réinstalla l'échelle et descendit du toit. Aphrodite se rua sur elle et la saisit par le bras, prêt à lui coller la correction de sa vie. Mû s'interposa vivement, attrapant le Chevalier des Poissons par le poignet, et repoussant Pan hors d'atteinte.

« Ne lève _plus jamais_ la main sur un de mes disciples. Je ne plaisante pas. » fit-il, glacial.

Aphrodite se dégagea brutalement et se mit à hurler.

« TRÈS BIEN ! LAISSE COULER ! ON SAURA À QUI S'ADRESSER QUAND ELLE AURA MIS LE SANCTUAIRE À FEU ET À SANG !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle s'en tirerait aussi facilement. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle de régler le problème. »

Aphrodite lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Pan et tourna les talons, prenant la direction de son temple. Mû fit face à son apprentie.

« A l'intérieur tout de suite. J'ai à vous parler, à toi et Kiki. »

* * *

« Vous vous êtes conduits comme deux sales gosses effrontés, je ne vous félicite pas.

- Aphrodite n'a pas été très sympa non plus avec moi ! protesta Pan.

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Silence maintenant. Faire des farces, pourquoi pas. Là vous avez été trop loin, c'était disporportionné ! Sans compter que si tu continues comme ça, Pan, on va finir par avoir des problèmes. J'ai une hiérarchie à qui je dois rendre des comptes ! Prends garde à une chose, tout dieu que tu sois : avant, tu vivais seule, tu n'avais rien d'autre à prendre en compte. Aujourd'hui, les conséquences de tes actes peuvent retomber sur des gens. Sur Kiki, sur tes amis, sur moi. Tu percutes ?

- Mouais.

- Parfait. Merci donc d'y réfléchir. Pour conclure : vous commencerez par aller présenter vos excuses à Aphrodite. Ensuite, vous rembourserez ses rosiers sur votre argent de poche.

- Hein ?! On a de l'argent de poche ?! (Pan se tourna vers Kiki) Mais c'était une donnée non renseignée ça !

- J'pouvais pas prévoir, marmonna le petit atlante.

- Bon c'est fini oui ?! s'énerva Mû. Oui, vous avez de l'argent de poche, mais vous vous en passerez pendant quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez remboursé Aphrodite. Et bien entendu, vous allez déraciner ces fichus rosiers et en planter de nouveaux. SANS TÉLÉKINÉSIE ! précisa-t-il à l'attention de Kiki.

- Ouah, dur.

- Je précise enfin que cette punition se fera au prorata de votre participation. À savoir, Kiki, tu feras un tiers du remboursement et du boulot, et Pan, tu prends les deux tiers restants. Compris ?

- Ouais, murmurèrent les enfants à l'unisson.

- Parfait. »

Mû se leva et sourit ironiquement à Pan.

« En ce qui me concerne, nous sommes quittes. »

* * *

Mû et les enfants étaient à table pour le dîner, quand Shura et Camus entrèrent dans le temple.

« Toc toc toc ?

- Entrez ! répondit Mû.

- Ah, déjà à table ? Purée vous dînez comme des petits vieux, il est à peine 19h !

- Après on a la soirée tranquille ! Et je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais les gosses n'ont pas mangé grand chose ce midi.

- Ouais si, on en a entendu parler, rigola Shura en prenant une chaise. (Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Pan au passage) Trop bien vu gamine ! »

Elle leva le pouce dans la direction du Capricorne, mais n'osa pas trop en faire non plus. Ayons la victoire modeste...

Camus s'assit également.

« On a pensé à un truc concernant la petite, fit-il en la désignant du menton, et sans se départir de son ton glacial.

- On t'écoute, répondit Mû, curieux de savoir ce qui allait encore bien pouvoir lui tomber dessus.

- La statue d'Athéna, son armure, tout ça.

- Oui, hé bien ?

- Le dieu Pan a également un sanctuaire.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, fit Shura, prenant le relais. À Athènes, au nord de l'Acropole. Le Sanctuaire de Pan est une grotte dans laquelle repose une statue du dieu.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Pan, inquiète.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on aille y faire un tour. Le site ferme à 19h maintenant. On y va sitôt que vous avez fini. »

* * *

« Habille-toi chaudement, Pan, il fait frisquet sur le soir, là haut. Kiki, tu restes ici, tu veilles sur le temple en mon absence.

- Bien, maître. »

Enfin, Mû et Pan furent prêts à partir. Ils descendirent le chemin en direction de l'entrée du Sanctuaire, en compagnie du Capricorne.

« Allez on se grouille, les pressa Shura. On en a pour presque une plombe de route, mine de rien. Camus nous attend.

- On se téléporte pas ? demanda Pan à Mû, surprise.

- Je n'ai pas la force de téléporter quatre personnes aussi loin et de les faire revenir.

- Comment ça s'fait ?

- Réparation d'armures. Ça me bouffe pas mal d'énergie.

- Ah. »

Camus klaxonna depuis l'entrée, dans l'espoir de faire accélérer le mouvement à tout ce petit monde.

« Ouais, ça vient, t'excite pas. », râla Shura en s'installant sur le siège passager. Mû et Pan prirent place à l'arrière de la Clio du Chevalier du Verseau.

« Vos ceintures. » grommela Camus en démarrant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient à fond sur la rocade (un gros 110 pour la vieille bagnole du Verseau), et Pan dormait profondément sur les genoux de Mû.

* * *

« Tout le monde descend ! On finit à pied ! »

Camus attendit que tout le monde soit sorti de sa voiture avant de la verrouiller. Ils grimpèrent silencieusement la colline, leur chemin éclairé par la lune. Shura murmura en pointant du doigt :

« Pas la peine d'aller jusqu'en haut, le sanctuaire de Pan est là-bas. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant une minuscule grotte creusée à même le rocher, et fermée par une grille.

« C'est ça, le Sanctuaire de Pan ? s'étonna sa réincarnation. Mais c'est pitoyable !

- Si ça peut te consoler, en Arcadie, tu étais le dieu primordial. », fit Shura en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Camus saisit la grille et, d'une simple torsion du poignet, l'arracha.

« Hé ! protesta Mû. Pas la peine de vandaliser le mobilier urbain !

- T'avais la clé, peut-être ? » bougonna le Verseau.

Ils entrèrent. La grotte était exigue, et ils se marchaient un peu les uns sur les autres. Dans le fond, à moitié plongée dans la pénombre, trônait la statue du dieu, démon cornu mi-homme mi-bête, son visage figé dans une expression malicieuse.

Pan recula, intimidée.

« C'est un monstre ! »

Mû la poussa en avant.

« Mais non. C'est un esprit des bois. C'est toi, bon sang ! Approche-toi de cette statue. »

Pan s'exécuta. Et il ne se passa… Rien du tout. Camus soupira.

« Vous savez comment faire apparaître l'armure d'Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul le silence des deux autres Chevaliers d'Or lui répondit.

« Quoi ? demanda Pan. Comment on fait ? »

Mû prit le dieu par les épaules.

« Le sang… Doit être versé.

- Le sang ? répéta-t-elle.

_- Ton_ sang, ma fille.

- NON ! JE VEUX PAS !»

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Mû et recula vers la sortie. Shura la rattrapa.

« On ne va pas te saigner, enfin, quelques gouttes suffiront !

- Je vais le faire, intervint Mû. Laisse-la. »

Il se planta à nouveau devant l'enfant.

« Tu ne souffriras pas, je te le promets. Je peux ? C'est important.

- Pas mal, tu es sûr ?

- Non. »

Il l'attira doucement jusqu'à la statue et prit son bras. Concentrant son cosmos, il lui entailla le poignet du tranchant de la main. Le sang jaillit et vint s'écouler sur la statue grimaçante. Mû passa presque immédiatement les doigts sur la plaie de son apprentie, la cicatrisant instantanément. Il la félicita pour sa bravoure. Toujours encourager la bonne volonté, c'était son credo.

La statue brillait faiblement. Mais petit à petit, l'éclat se fit plus fort, pour devenir quasiment aveuglant. Puis il disparut. Lorsque Pan et les trois chevaliers rouvrirent les yeux, la sculpture du dieu Pan s'était volatilisée. À sa place était apparue une Pandora box, gravée de branchages, d'animaux divers et d'un faune jouant de la flûte.

« Camus avait raison, souffla Shura.

- J'ai TOUJOURS raison. », crut bon de préciser le Verseau.

Mû poussa à nouveau Pan en avant et d'un signe, l'exhorta à ouvrir l'urne. Elle s'exécuta presque à contre-cœur, un peu flippée, saisit la poignée latérale et tira. L'armure apparut à la faible lueur de la lune qui entrait dans la grotte. Le totem était un faune de couleur brune. Le plastron et les épaulettes étaient veinés de vert émeraude.

L'armure sembla exploser et vint se poser sur sa propriétaire légitime.

« La vache, fit cette dernière, tout en touchant du bout des doigts les petites cornes qui saillaient du casque, je ressemble à un Power Ranger avec ça ! »


	12. L'armure qui avait bouffé un clown

Poussant un rugissement de rage, d'impuissance et d'exaspération mêlées, Pan s'effondra sur le dos, les bras en croix, à même le carrelage de marbre du temple du Bélier.

« J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUS DE CETTE ARMURE À LA COOOOON ! » hulula-t-elle à l'attention du plafond (et de tout le Sanctuaire).

La nuit avançait. Ils étaient rentrés d'Athènes un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, vers 22h, mais le drame avait commencé sur le site de l'Acropole. L'armure divine refusait de se désolidariser de sa porteuse.

Évitant de perdre trop de temps, et de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec un gardien, ils avaient débarrassé le plancher en laissant Pan en armure, et embarquant la Pandora Box, qui avait été repliée et glissée dans le coffre de la Clio.

Et, une fois rentrés au Sanctuaire, ils avaient tout essayé. La télékinésie. L'auto-persuasion du porteur. La méditation. La force brute. La gentillesse. Les menaces. Les formules magiques. Shura, à tout hasard, avait même été chercher un ouvre-boîte dans la cuisine. Cette foutue armure était plus butée qu'un âne arrêté au milieu d'une flaque. Trois heures et quelques Chevaliers d'Or venus en renfort plus tard, on en était au même point : des Chevaliers perplexes, un Kiki mort de rire, et un dieu au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Mais qu'on est cons ! fit Camus en se tapant le front du plat de la main. La Pandora box ! Elle est dans la bagnole ! Où voulez-vous qu'elle aille, cette armure, si elle a pas sa box ? »

Il se leva et disparut dans la nuit, mais réapparut quelques secondes plus tard pour venir fouiller dans la poche de sa veste.

« Oups, les clés !

- MAGNE-TOI PUTAIIIIIN ! hurla Pan, hystérique, oubliant la terreur que lui inspirait le Chevalier du Verseau et semant par la même occasion la panique dans les rangs.

- S'il-te-plaît, arrête de crier, tu sais l'effet que ça fait sur les gens, fit Mû en essayant de ramener son pouls à une allure normale. Et ça fait pas avancer le schmilblik ! »

Pan lança un regard noir à son maître. Puis elle sembla écouter quelque chose et s'adressa au vide.

« Au lieu de glousser comme une poule, tu ferais mieux d'obéir ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi j'te dis ! Et tu la fermes ! »

Les autres la regardaient, consternés.

« Ça y est, elle a pété un câble ! fit Aiolia, plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Aldébaran. On l'assomme ? »

Chacun envisageait les avantages et inconvénients de cette dernière éventualité, quand Pan commença à se débattre, portant les mains à sa tête et parlant toujours toute seule.

« Arrête de rire, putain ! Tu te crois maline, espèce de saleté ? FERME-LAAA !»

Elle arriva à glisser ses doigts entre le casque et son crâne. D'un brusque mouvement des poignets, elle arracha le heaume en poussant un cri de victoire, et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Camus revint chargé de la Pandora Box. Il la déposa précipitamment au centre de la pièce.

« Ah, y a eu un progrès… constata-t-il en voyant Pan tête nue. C'est déjà ça.

- T'appelle ça un progrès ? La gosse devient folle ! intervint Shura.

- Je ne crois pas. » fit Mû en ramassant le casque. Il se concentra dessus, car en tant que réparateur d'armures, il était à même de ressentir leurs émotions.

« L'armure… Elle rit ! s'étonna le Chevalier du Bélier. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça ! »

Chacun le regarda comme s'il avait, lui aussi, perdu les pédales.

« Quand on connaît l'humour de sa propriétaire, on peut s'attendre au pire, railla Aphrodite. Moi je me casse, c'est sans espoir ! Cette armure est aussi exaspérante et imbuvable que sa porteuse ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Aphrodite se leva et fit une sortie théâtrale, emplissant la pièce de son cosmos dégoulinant de sarcasmes, de suffisance et de dédain.

Le casque de l'armure divine vibra et s'arracha des mains du Chevalier du Bélier, passant de l'hilarité à la colère noire. L'armure quitta brusquement sa porteuse, tourbillonna jusqu'à son urne et reforma son totem. Puis, les quatre battants de la Pandora Box se refermèrent brutalement, et le couvercle se referma en claquant. Le temple du Bélier replongea dans le silence. Personne n'osait plus respirer.

Puis Aiolia se précipita à la suite du Chevalier des Poissons.

« APHROOO ! TU AS RÉUSSI ! TU AS VEXÉ L'ARMURE DIVINE ! »

L'intéressé ne se retourna même pas, se contentant d'adresser un geste obscène au Chevalier du Lion tout en grimpant les marches.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pan était assise en tailleur sur le sol de la pièce du fond, devant la Pandora Box de son armure, et lui parlait.

« … Et franchement t'as tort de bouder pour si peu. Aphro, il l'a mauvaise parce que je l'ai pourri, et puis, c'est un imbécile, de toute façon. Toi et moi, on est parties sur de mauvaises bases. Je propose de remettre tous les compteurs à zéro. On pourrait faire une chouette équipe, si tu voulais bien arrêter de faire la tête, là, toute seule dans ton urne. Remballe ton ego blessé, t'es une armure divine, merde, l'autre il a qu'une armure d'or sérieux… »

Mû, qui l'écoutait depuis un bon moment, dut s'éloigner pour ne pas éclater de rire. D'ailleurs, des visiteurs approchaient. Il sortit sur le seuil de son temple et, tout sourire, accueillit Shun d'Andromède et Hyoga du Cygne, accompagnés de Seiya de Pégase et tiens ! Shiryu du Dragon. Il y avait longtemps.

« Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Maître Mû, répondirent les chevaliers de Bronze en s'inclinant.

- Nous venons voir Pan, dit Shun. Il paraît que son armure a été retrouvée, nous voulions la féliciter.

- Et voir l'armure en question, hein ? »

Ils baissèrent les yeux, penauds. Mû rit et continua :

« Pan est très occupée. Elle et son armure vont devoir s'apprivoiser mutuellement et ce n'est pas gagné. L'armure a un foutu caractère, si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin, entrez, vous verrez bien. »

Alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil du temple, Pan surgit en courant de la pièce du fond.

« Ouin ! Ouin ! AU SECOURS ! » cria-t-elle en passant en trombe devant Mû et les Chevaliers de Bronze, poursuivie par les différentes parties de son armure, qui tentaient de l'attraper.

Elle disparut dans les escaliers, l'armure collée à ses basques. Les quatre jeunes chevaliers, reprenant leurs esprits à mesure que les cris de Pan s'estompaient avec la distance, se tournèrent vers le Chevalier du Bélier, incrédules.

« C'est pas gagné, j'vous l'avais dit. Thé, café ? »


	13. Sonate au clair de lune

KLONK

KLONK

KLONK

KLONK

« SALUT TOUT L'MONDE ! »

Pan, revêtue de son armure divine, fit une entrée remarquée dans la cuisine du temple du Bélier, où les quatre Chevaliers de Bronze, Mû et Kiki prenaient leur petit déjeûner.

« Top discret, hein, une armure sur un sol de marbre ?

- Va falloir apprendre à courir plus vite, rigola Seiya.

- Oh toi, le Chevalier du Mulet Volant, ça va, hein. »

N'ayant plus une seule place de libre autour de la table, elle se contenta de voler un croissant dans la corbeille et le dévora, appuyée contre l'évier.

« Plutôt classe ton armure, fit Shun en la détaillant d'un air connaisseur.

- Merchi, mon pote, répondit Pan en mâchant sa viennoiserie.

- En tout cas tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, ça fait plaisir. » intervint Shiryu.

Elle dévisagea le Chevalier du Dragon d'un air suspicieux.

« On se connaît ?

- La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu étais inconsciente à Jamir. Je suis Shiryu, Chevalier de Bronze du Dragon.

- Ah OK. Salut. D'ailleurs, tu me fais penser… Les vêtements de ta petite amie sont lavés et repassés, tu pourras les lui rendre ?

- Ouais, sans souci.

- Cool. Et encore merci à elle.»

Pan engloutit les restes de son croissant, les fit descendre avec le verre de jus d'orange du Chevalier du Bélier (« Hé ! C'est le mien ! » « M'en fous, maître. ») et sortit de la cuisine.

« Et tu vas où, comme ça ? cria le Bélier alors qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

- SALLE DU FOND ! MOMENT DE VÉRITÉ ! »

Un ange passa dans la cuisine. Puis, une lueur aveuglante envahit le temple, suivie d'un fracas métallique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pan entra triomphalement dans la cuisine, dans sa tenue civile.

« Et… TA-DAAAAAAAAAA ! » fit-elle en écartant les bras.

* * *

_(Une semaine plus tard. Mû avait décidé de rester encore un peu au Sanctuaire, plus propice à l'entraînement de ses disciples. La découverte de l'armure avait cristallisé sa décision, le petit Dieu devant prendre possession de sa Protection Divine, et apprendre à la connaître. Pan avait râlé, pressée de rentrer à Jamir, et le Chevalier du Bélier n'en avait bien entendu tenu aucun compte.)_

Elle avançait quasiment à l'aveugle. La forêt était épaisse, la végétation très dense, et pourtant, elle le sentait. Elle l'entendait. Elle le suivait. Elle aurait aisément pu le rattraper mais cela aurait été beaucoup moins drôle.

Il courait devant elle, mais elle maintenait obstinément la distance : ni trop près, ni trop loin. Lui, de son côté, commençait à paniquer. Cela se sentait, à son délicieux parfum se mêlaient maintenant les effluves de la peur. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre à distance.

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, qui commençait à lui manquer. Elle s'arrêta aussi. Cependant, elle estimait que le jeu avait assez duré.

Elle écouta attentivement, renifla l'air avec délectation… Et l'aperçut l'espace d'un instant. Une longue chevelure mauve qui se glissait rapidement derrière un arbre. Elle s'élança, laissant libre cours à ses plus bas instincts. Accélérant toujours, elle rejoignit Mû qui courait devant elle, se jeta sur lui et l'envoya rouler dans les buissons. Criant soudainement de rage, elle le saisit par le col alors qu'il tentait vainement de se défendre.

D'une torsion du poignet, Pan brisa la nuque du Chevalier du Bélier. Prise d'une colère sans nom, elle démembra le corps de son maître, dans une boucherie innommable, hurlant sa haine à s'en faire éclater les poumons.

* * *

Mû fut réveillé en sursaut par les pulsations erratiques d'une cosmo-énergie. Il alluma une bougie. C'était Pan. Roulée en boule dans son lit, elle pleurait et tremblait dans son sommeil, alors que son cosmos n'était que fureur et vengeance.

Kiki aussi s'était réveillé et, assis dans son lit, il frottait ses yeux embués de sommeil.

Mû s'approcha et secoua doucement l'épaule de sa disciple pour la réveiller.

« Réveille-toi ! Tu fais un… »

Elle fit un énorme bond, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, et retombant dans la position caractéristique du chat qui vient d'avoir la trouille de sa vie. Mû eut un léger mouvement de recul, qui s'accentua quand il vit la lueur jaune orangé, sauvage, dans les yeux de Pan.

Se ressaisissant rapidement, il approcha le chandelier du visage du petit dieu. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide, tout à fait normaux. Son cosmos s'était calmé, et ne reflétait plus qu'une angoisse sourde.

Pan arrêta de trembler mais fondit en larmes en se jetant dans les bras de son maître.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kiki, qui ne savait pas trop s'il rêvait ou s'il était réveillé.

Mû aurait bien voulu hausser les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait fichtre rien, mais Pan y était tellement cramponnée qu'il ne put que lancer un regard perplexe à son jeune apprenti.

* * *

Assise à la table de la cuisine faiblement éclairée par le chandelier, Pan continuait à pleurnicher et à sangloter, la gorge serrée et les yeux rougis.

« Bois ça, ma fille, ça va te calmer. »

Mû posa une tasse brûlante devant elle.

« Mais… Mais… Snif… Du lait chaud et du miel… articula-t-elle péniblement entre deux reniflements. C'est… Snif… C'est dégueulasse… Tu veux… Sniiiiif ! M'empoisonner ?

- Bois.

- Dégueulasse. »

Elle but quand même, d'un trait pour ne pas trop sentir le goût, se crâmant la langue au passage. Elle reposa la tasse vide en faisant une horrible grimace.

« Tu en fais un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ark ! Inhumain.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non. »

Pan se leva et sortit sur le perron. Elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'assit sur les marches de la maison du Bélier et leva le nez, contemplant la lune. Seul le dernier croissant étant visible, elle ressemblait à un sourire posé au milieu des étoiles. Le petit dieu lui fit un pâle sourire en retour.

Mû la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle, les enveloppant tous deux dans une large couverture en laine.

« On ne retournera pas se coucher avant que tu m'aies parlé.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, c'est tout.

- T'as fait trembler toute la piaule ! Ce n'était pas un « mauvais rêve ». Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- J'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai tué. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'aurais voulu, mais je n'ai pas pu.»

Un bref silence.

« Mû…

- Hmm ?

- Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve… Je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un que j'aimais.

- Echo, la nymphe. Elle avait refusé les avances du dieu Pan. Alors il l'a poursuivie. Et l'a démembrée.

- Je l'ai vraiment fait alors, souffla Pan, écarquillant les yeux, horrifiée.

- Non. Pas toi. L'incarnation précédente. Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est un souvenir latent.

- Pourquoi j'ai… Il a fait ça ? »

Mû lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'aimes pas être contrariée.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Pan est la personnification de la Nature. La beauté, la sauvagerie. Les fleurs, les oiseaux qui chantent, les chatons kawaii… Mais aussi les ouragans, les tsunamis et les tremblements de terre. Le mignon petit agneau qui vient de naître, et le loup qui le mange aussitôt. Tu n'y peux rien, il faut faire avec. C'est pour ça que je veux rester ici. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que le Sanctuaire pour apprendre à te contrôler. Et si tu n'y arrives pas (d'un geste, il engloba les douze maisons), nous y arriverons pour toi.

- En me tuant ?

- Mais évidemment non, idiote. »

Pan enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Karma de merde.»

Elle dévisagea à nouveau le Chevalier du Bélier.

« Il y a d'autres choses que tu me caches, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Hein ?

- Le Cancer, tu sais, le gars pas aimable ?

- Euphémisme…

- L'autre jour, il m'a dit un truc bizarre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que je serai le seul dieu qui mourra deux fois. »

Mû garda le silence, notant mentalement qu'il devrait prochainement avoir une petite discussion avec son collègue de la quatrième maison. Une conversation à base de coups de poing dans le nez.

« Je vais mourir ?

- Tout le monde meurt un jour.

- Tu essaies d'esquiver la question !

- D'accord, d'accord, soupira Mû. Il se pourrait que je ne t'ai pas tout raconté. D'après la légende, une nuit, un bateau qui naviguait sur la mer Egée passa à proximité d'un chapelet d'îles. L'équipage aurait entendu une voix provenant de ces îles, qui criait « le grand Dieu Pan est mort ». En entendant cela, tous les êtres vivants aux alentours se seraient mis à pleurer et à gémir. Le bateau rentra au port pour raconter son aventure et annoncer la nouvelle. De ce moment, plus personne n'a jamais vu ni entendu le dieu Pan. Jusqu'à toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

- Personne ne l'a jamais su. »

Pan se serra contre son maître.

« L'histoire va se répéter, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

- Rien n'est écrit. Et le dieu est mort à un âge très avancé, pas du haut de ses dix ans ! Si qui que ce soit te menace, je lui rentre dedans et l'éparpille, promis. »

Ils se mirent à glousser comme des idiots, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas débarquer Aphrodite, qui comme à son habitude retournait à son temple à pas d'heure, après avoir traîné toute la soirée avec des Chevaliers d'Argent. Le Chevalier des Poissons regarda Mû et le dieu, visiblement déconfit par le spectacle.

« Je vois que ça ne va pas mieux ici… »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un grand éclat de rire moqueur.


	14. Fan service et changement de cible

Par un beau matin ensoleillé, Shaka et Aphrodite descendaient les escaliers du Sanctuaire de concert, devisant agréablement de choses et d'autres. L'un allait superviser l'entraînement de quelques novices au colisée, tandis que l'autre rejoignait quelques disciples pour une séance approfondie de méditation. Une matinée parmi d'autres, quoi.

Toutefois, la belle humeur du Chevalier des Poissons fondit comme neige au soleil à l'approche du temple du Bélier, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Shaka. Il alla jusqu'à ouvrir un œil pour regarder son collègue.

« N'as-tu donc pas entendu parler de toutes les frasques de cette sale mioche ?

- Très vaguement. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention, de fait. Les bavardages d'Aiolia ont une légère tendance à me saoûler profondément. C'est mauvais pour ma zenitude.»

Ils entrèrent dans le temple du Bélier… Dans lequel régnaient le silence et l'obscurité.

« Y a personne ? s'étonna Aphrodite.

- Si, le petit apprenti est dans la chambre, répondit Shaka en concentrant son cosmos.

- Et Mû ? Je ne le sens pas !

- Tu sais bien qu'il dissimule sa cosmo-énergie.

- Il est dans son bain ! résonna une petite voix entre les colonnes. Splash ! Plouf ! »

Les deux Chevaliers tentèrent de percer les ténèbres, qui avec ses yeux, qui avec son cosmos. En vain.

« Je suis Pan ! Je suis Tout ! Je suis partout ! continua la voix, rebondissant comme un écho dans la gigantesque pièce, et rendant son origine indécelable.

- Mais ce qu'elle m'exaspère ! râla Aphrodite en reprenant son chemin.

- Attends-moi, je dois voir Mû d'abord, protesta Shaka. J'ai une lettre d'Aiolia à lui donner.

- Iiiiil eeeeeest daaaaans sooooon baaaaaaaain ! fit de nouveau la voix en imitant le ton geignard des fantômes.

- Oh, c'est bon, ça va maintenant ! cria le Chevalier des Poissons dans le noir.

- Elle est près de la chambre, sourit intérieurement Shaka. On te voit, tu sais ! »

Il se tournèrent tous deux dans la direction indiquée par le Chevalier de la Vierge. Sauf que… Pan était à l'opposé. Un petit pouvoir divin spécial, qui lui permettait de tromper l'ennemi sur la localisation précise de sa cosmo-énergie. Elle surgit brusquement dans leur dos.

« ZOOOOOOOMBIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Le hurlement qu'elle poussa, amplifié par le temple vide, fit instantanément perdre la raison aux deux Chevaliers, qui se jetèrent au sol en criant comme des jeunes vierges effarouchées.

Ils reprirent néanmoins leurs esprits, suffisamment rapidement pour distinguer Pan appuyée sur une colonne, morte de rire, et Kiki qui se bidonnait sur le seuil de la chambre en les montrant du doigt.

« Oh purée ! Oh purée ! réussit à articuler le Dieu entre deux hoquets. Je m'en lasse pas ! »

Aphrodite était sur le point d'empoigner le dieu pour le corriger, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment, répandant de la lumière dans la salle hypostyle. Mû surgit, trempé des pieds à la tête, seulement couvert d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

« MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? JE PEUX MÊME PLUS PRENDRE UN BAIN TRANQUILLE ! hurla-t-il à la cantonnade.

- C'est rien, Maître. Mais je ne perds pas espoir d'en voir un se faire pipi dessus, un jour. »

Mû ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, inspira profondément et expira longuement.

« Je vais me coller en arrêt maladie pour dépression nerveuse, si tu continues, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

- MAIS MAÎTRE, C'ÉTAIT QU'UNE BLAGUE ! intervint Kiki en s'approchant.

- Mais ne hurle pas, toi aussi ! Vous allez me rendre sourd ! »

Le petit rouquin retira ses bouchons d'oreille.

« Hein ? Désolé, j'entendais pas. »

Les trois chevaliers d'Or dévisagèrent le jeune garçon avec de grands yeux.

« AH ! triompha Aphrodite en le montrant du doigt. FLAGRANT DÉLIT DE PRÉMÉDITATION !

- Lâche-nous un peu avec tes airs de diva offensée, le coupa Shaka. Un peu de dignité ! Tout est Vacuité… Surtout les enfants.

- BON, DITES ! s'impatienta Mû. Je suis à poil dans un temple non chauffé, vous êtes gentils ! Si vous me voulez rien, vous débarrassez le plancher, merci ! Pan et Kiki, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, il y a de la vaisselle qui attend ! »

Shaka s'approcha du Chevalier du Bélier, sortit une lettre chiffonnée de sa poche arrière et la lui tendit.

« De la part d'Aiolia. Je l'ai prévenu, et te préviens à ton tour : y a pas écrit la Poste sur mon front. »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit les yeux et reluqua le Bélier des pieds à la tête avec un petit sourire carnassier.

_Craquant. On en mangerait. Graou !_

Mû haussa les sourcils en entendant les pensées de Shaka, rosit légèrement, puis vira au rouge franchement écarlate. Il saisit prestement la lettre, bafouilla un vague remerciement et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Shaka sourit en coin, satisfait de son petit effet. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Aphrodite à l'entrée du temple quand il vit les deux gamins, toujours plantés là comme des piquets. Ils le dévisageaient étrangement, de façon presque… Flippante. Des loups regardant un chevreuil blessé.

« N'y pensez même pas, leur fit-il calmement. Peu importe ce que vous ferez, je resterai serein en toutes circonstances. Vos bêtises ne prendront pas avec moi.

- Challenge accepted, sourit Pan. Bonne journée ! »

Les deux enfants se prirent par la main et coururent à la cuisine. Au moment de sortir de la pièce, Kiki se retourna et adressa une horrible grimace au Chevalier de la Vierge.


	15. Education nationale et visite surprise

Mû se replongea dans son bain, encore tout à sa confusion (d'ailleurs, il émit un petit nuage de vapeur en entrant dans l'eau). Une fois dans l'eau chaude, il ouvrit l'enveloppe que Aiolia lui destinait. Bizarre, c'était la première fois que le Chevalier du Lion utilisait ce moyen pour communiquer. Parce que genre, il savait écrire, cet imbécile…

Mû déplia la lettre et déchiffra l'affreuse écriture de son collègue de la cinquième maison.

« _De : Aiolia_

_Mû,_

_Cher collègue,_

_Estimé confrère,_

_Frère d'arme,_

_Pote du rez-de-chaussée,_

_Tu me vois navré de devoir utiliser cette méthode archaïque pour te contacter, mais si tu n'étais pas si pingre et réfractaire au moindre progrès technologique, tu offrirais un portable à ta disciple et je pourrais la joindre sans avoir recours à la plume d'oie et la bouteille d'encre._

_Ceci pour dire que tu es prié d'envoyer tes gosses chez moi, ce soir à 20h environ, car j'organise un tournoi de Lapins Crétins par équipe et il me manque un duo. Or les gamins sont les plus à même de remplir cette mission._

_Prière d'apporter de quoi bouffer et/ou boire, tout le monde participe._

_Tu es bien entendu le bienvenu parmi nous, si toutefois le lancer de vaches, le pompage de jus d'orange et les batailles de ventouse ne sont pas trop difficiles à appréhender pour ton intellect supérieur et ton humour approximatif._

_Je te prie d'agréer, ô estimé collègue, l'expression qui dit "réponds rapidement que je m'organise si tu dis non" (et si c'est le cas, t'es qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond, et un maître indigne)._

_Aiolia._ »

Mû plissa le nez, relu la lettre, la roula en boule et l'envoya droit dans la corbeille de la salle de bain. Puis, concentrant son cosmos, il contacta le Chevalier du Lion par télépathie.

_Aiolia !_

Au fin fond de son temple, le Chevalier du Lion sursauta.

« C'est toi, Mû ? »

_Non, c'est le Pope, et j'attends ma sœur ! C'est bon pour ce soir. On sera là à 20h._

« Ah cool, merci ! »

_Et au fait…_

« Oui ? »

_PAUVRE TYPE !_

* * *

Le Chevalier du Bélier sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant y trouver ses deux disciples… Effectivement, les enfants finissaient de ranger la vaisselle du petit déjeûner.

« On va chez Aiolia ce soir. Un truc de jeux vidéos.

- SUPER ! cria Kiki.

- Je vais cuisiner un truc pour emmener ! renchérit Pan. Voyons… Du poulet mangue-ananas avec du riz, et des gauffres rhum-vanille, ça irait ?

- Heu… Oui oui, très bien, très bien ! éluda Mû. Bon allez ! Kiki, jusqu'à midi, je voudrais que tu t'entraînes un peu à la télékinésie. But du jour : soulever cinquante kilos. Mais échauffe-toi avant, hein !

- Bien sûr !

- Quant à toi, Pan… Nous avons du travail. Assieds-toi. »

Le jeune Dieu se demanda ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Elle observa Mû fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine, trouver une feuille de papier et un crayon, et venir s'installer à son tour à la table. Le Chevalier se mit à griffonner, ignorant complètement son apprentie.

Après quelques minutes, Pan s'agita sur sa chaise, se mit à tapoter la table du bout des doigts… Et finit par se lever, prête à partir en vadrouille.

« Assis ! »

Avec un soupir, elle se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Mais je…

- C'est bon, je suis prêt. Aujourd'hui... Evaluation !

- Evaluation ?

- Je veux savoir où tu en es dans les matières principales. Il y a un programme national à respecter, tu sais ? Donc, on va dire que tu as dix ans à peu de chose près… Niveau intermédiaire entre la primaire et le collège.

- Hein ?

- Allez. Sept fois six ?

- Mais !

- Sept fois six ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Heu… (elle compta sur ses doigts, recompta, s'embrouilla, et laissa tomber) Pas loin de quarante ?

- La circonférence d'un cercle ?

- …

- Bieeeeeen… La cuisine mesure trois mètres de large par quatre de longueur. Quelle est sa surface ?

- Du carrelage ? »

Mû griffonna de nouveau sur sa feuille, un peu pâlot.

« Enchaînons. Qui a tué Henri IV ?

- Qui ?

- Que sais-tu me dire d'Alexandre le Grand ?

- Il avait un grand cheval noir qui s'appelait Bucéphale et qui avait peur de son ombre.

- Heu… Exact… Sais-tu me réciter une fable de La Fontaine ?

- Ouais.

- Ben vas-y ! »

Elle se leva et, mains jointes dans le dos, déclama _le Corbeau et le Renard_. Elle aurait pu lui sortir _le Loup et l'Agneau_ en latin, mais avait jugé cela un peu pédant et s'était abstenue.

« Bon… Qui a écrit _le Livre de la Jungle_ ?

- Rudyard Kipling.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- _Histoires comme ça_, _Kim_, _le Second Livre de la Jungle_.

- Comment écris-tu hémorragie ?

- H-E-M-O-R-R-A-G-I-E

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un saignement, apparent ou non. Il peut entraîner des complications cardiaques, la compression d'un organe, une chute de la pression artérielle et...

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Définis l'évolution ?

- C'est la modification des espèces au cours du temps, qui se traduit par des changements de fréquences alléliques au sein des populations.

- Hein ?

- Cherche pas, c'est moi qui ai raison.

- Hmmm, grogna le Chevalier. Soit. Tiens. (Il lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle il avait dessiné grossièrement une carte du monde). Montre-moi la Grèce. Le Tibet. La France. L'Australie. Le Japon. L'Inde. L'Egypte. Les Etats-Unis. (Pan pointa du doigt divers endroits, à mesure que Mû lui énumérait les pays). Bon, trois justes sur huit… L'aire de répartition de la mésange bleue ?

- Toute l'Europe, sauf la Scandinavie.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça et ne pas être foutue de me montrer où est la France ? »

Le dieu haussa les épaules et demanda si cette comédie allait durer encore longtemps. Le Chevalier lui fit savoir qu'il avait déjà une bonne idée du profil de son élève : en gros, qu'elle avait étudié ce qui l'intéressait, mais que le reste pouvait aller se faire voir chez les macédoniens. Et donc que oui, l'évaluation était terminée.

« Bon en gros, on laisse tomber les lettres et la biologie. Par contre pour le reste, ma grande, t'as quatre ans d'école primaire à rattraper.

- Comme si c'était de ma faute !

- J'ai dit ça où ? Bon, on va aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y a des bouquins pour les petites classes. Et ne rêve pas, j'ai retenu la leçon : tu n'étudieras pas seule, je sais trop comment ça se passe. Je vais te faire cours. Plus de fraude !

- Pas juste. »

* * *

Tous trois armés de sacs remplis de victuailles, Mû, Kiki et Pan se lancèrent à l'assaut des escaliers du Sanctuaire à la tombée de la nuit, en direction de la maison du Lion. Ils harponnèrent au passage Aldébaran, Chevalier du Taureau, ainsi que Saga et Kanon, Chevaliers des Gémeaux à mi-temps. Masque de Mort les envoya naturellement bouler… Cependant Pan laissa dans la cuisine du Cancer une assiette remplie de gauffres rhum-vanille. Comme n'importe quelle bête sauvage, il finirait bien par sortir de son trou quand il serait sûr que personne ne le verrait…

Enfin, ils débarquèrent chez Aiolia, qui s'occupait des derniers branchements de la Wii, aidé par Milo. Shura se contentait de vérifier la charge des piles des Wiimotes, affalé dans le canapé.

On déballa la bouffe, on installa les assiettes et les verres sur la table basse, puis chacun prit place et Aiolia expliqua les règles du tournoi de Lapins Crétins. Enfin, il fit circuler un bol contenant des papiers à leurs noms autour de la table, pour laisser le hasard définir les équipes et les premiers matchs.

Mû se leva alors que le repas finissait de réchauffer.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais passer la soirée chez Shaka… »

Tous les Chevaliers présents se tournèrent vers lui, puis ils se mirent à taper en rythme sur la table basse.

« WOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

- … avec Camus et Aphrodite, conclut le Chevalier du Bélier, exaspéré par les gamineries de ses confrères. Nous allons dîner, prendre le thé et discuter. Je repasserai vous chercher en fin de soirée, les gosses.

- Mais… Mais reste ! dit Pan en se cramponnant à la chemise de Mû, arborant sa fameuse expression dite du « Bambi battu ».

- Non désolé. Je suis dans la maison suivante. Je passe vous reprendre plus tard. »

Pan le lâcha et disparut dans la cuisine. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec quatre portions du dîner dans des tupperwares. Elle les tendit à Mû.

« Pour vous.

- Merci, c'est gentil. »

* * *

Tard, beaucoup plus tard, Mû revint dans la maison du Lion. La console était éteinte, Saga et Kanon étaient déjà repartis, Aiolia, Shura, Aldé et Milo jouaient aux cartes, et les deux enfants dormaient comme des souches en serrant les wiimotes dans leurs mains.

« Alors, cette soirée ?

- Ta gamine déchire aux jeux de rythme, jamais vu ça ! s'exclama Aiolia. Quant au petit, faut pas le faire chier aux jeux de réflexes. Tu devrais intégrer les consoles à leur cursus, ils assurent !

- Non, ça ira.

- Et la tienne, de soirée ? minauda Milo, toujours avide de potins en tout genres.

- Très bonne aussi, merci ! répondit Mû un peu sèchement, désirant mettre un terme à cette discussion avant qu'elle ne dérape.

- Holalaaaaaa c'qu'il est pudique notre bélieeeeeeer ! se moqua le Scorpion.

- T'inquiète, chuis aux premières loges pour les ragots, rigola Shura. Avant demain matin, je saurai tout ce qu'il y a de croustillant à savoir par Aphro ! C'est une vraie commère, celui-là ! »

Mû piqua un fard et, pour couper court à la conversation, ramassa doucement ses petits affalés l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé : allez hop, un sur chaque épaule !

« Merci de les avoir invités. Bonne nuit.»

Il sortit du temple du Lion et entama la descente d'un pas décidé. Un peu d'air frais ! Non mais ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamins quand ils s'y mettaient !

« Attends-moi ! »

Mû se retourna. Aldébaran le rejoignit en courant.

« Je rentre aussi. Je t'en porte un ? demanda-t-il en désignant les enfants.

- Non, ça va, ils sont légers, merci.

- Aiolia a raison, ils sont doués, ces mômes. Ils nous ont éclatés, comme les vieux croûtons que nous sommes. Parce que naturellement, le hasard a voulu qu'ils soient dans la même équipe. »

Mû sourit. Aldébaran changeait de sujet volontairement, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il avait beau être super costaud, il n'aimait pas spécialement les engueulades et les moqueries. Il faisait ça pour dissiper la gêne que Mû pouvait éprouver.

La descente se fit dans une ambiance bon enfant. En passant dans la maison du Cancer, ils croisèrent Masque de Mort qui tendit une assiette vide à Mû (mais ce fut Aldé qui la prit, puisque le Bélier avait les mains pleines).

« Tu la remercieras. Tu lui diras aussi qu'elles étaient bonnes, ses gauffres. »

Le Chevalier du Cancer tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Mû et Aldébaran se regardèrent, épatés, et continuèrent leur chemin.

Arrivés à la maison du Taureau, Mû fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose d'inhabituel était en train d'arriver.

« Tu sens, ça ? demanda-t-il à Aldébaran.

- Heu… Oui… C'est faible, mais net.

- Il y a un inconnu qui arrive au temple du Bélier. Prends les mômes ! »

Mû jeta les enfants dans les bras d'Aldébaran et, avant que celui-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparut en courant dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair doré illumina la maison du Bélier, signe que Mû avait revêtu son armure à la hâte.

Aldébaran rentra dans son temple, déposa les enfants dans son canapé, enfila son armure à son tour et descendit voir ce qui se passait chez son voisin du dessous.

* * *

« N'approchez plus, avertit Mû depuis le perron de son temple. Si vous faites encore un pas, je me verrai obligé de vous attaquer. »

Une silhouette imprécise se tenait au bas des marches. Frêle, voûtée, recouverte d'une cape en haillons, son visage caché sous un capuchon, elle était impossible à identifier.

« Je reconnais votre odeur, fit une voix éraillée, une voix de vieillard. Vous étiez là.

- Où ? demanda Mû, piqué par la curiosité.

- Je suis venu reprendre ce que vous et vos amis avez volé.

- Je n'ai jamais rien volé.

- C'EST FAUX ! »

Le capuchon se souleva comme la silhouette se redressait légèrement. Deux yeux orangés brillaient dans l'obscurité. Une lueur orange que Mû avait déjà entraperçue.

« Rendez-la moi. Maintenant ! »

Le cosmos de l'inconnu se mit à flamboyer. Nom d'un chien, c'est qu'il avait l'air puissant. Mais Mû ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Défendre le temple. C'était tout ce qui importait. Pas vrai ?

L'homme fit un pas en avant, puis deux… Puis s'élança à l'assaut des escaliers, à une vitesse stupéfiante. Mû écarta les bras, concentra sa cosmo-énergie… Et eut tout juste le temps de déployer son _Crystal Wall_ avant que son ennemi vienne se fracasser dessus.

L'inconnu fut projeté au bas des marches, mais se releva immédiatement. Mû était toujours en position de défense, à l'abri derrière son mur d'énergie pure… A l'abri, hein ?

Il y eut un bruit de verre en train de se craqueler. D'abord faible. Puis de plus en plus insistant. Enfin, le mur de cristal vola en éclats, retombant en une pluie colorée autour du Chevalier du Bélier.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mû, à présent relativement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Aldébaran arrivait en renfort. Il avait assisté à la désintégration du _Crystal Wall_ et s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui se tenait au bas des marches, à peine ébranlé par le choc qu'il venait d'encaisser.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mon nom importe peu. Je suis venu récupérer ce qui a été volé.

- De quoi il parle ? demanda Aldébaran à son collègue.

- Pas la moindre idée, siffla le chevalier du Bélier entre ses dents. Il délire comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau d'une voix forte.

Le capuchon se rabattit, et la cape tomba, révélant un homme extrêmement âgé, grand quoique maigre à faire peur, portant de longs cheveux et une barbiche blancs comme neige. Mais le plus dur à admettre était que le frêle vieillard portait une armure. Une armure inconnue.

« La vache… souffla Aldébaran. C'est quoi ça ? »

Le vieil homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur, darda ses prunelles orange sur les deux chevaliers d'Or, et cria d'une voix forte :

« Je suis le gardien du Sanctuaire de Pan ! Le dernier chevalier de la garde du Grand Dieu Pan ! Je suis venu récupérer l'armure divine que vous avez volée ! »

Mû et Aldébaran échangèrent un regard interloqué.


	16. La nuit la plus longue

Mû baissa la garde. Il lança un regard à Aldébaran et descendit quelques marches.

« Le dernier Chevalier du Dieu Pan ?

- C'est exact.

- Je dois… Vous mener au Grand Pope.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Chevalier, répondit le vieillard.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser le choix. Votre présence sera requise au palais. Venez en ami.»

Les yeux du vieux Chevalier reprirent une couleur normale (un bleu clair que Mû connaissait bien), et il se détendit à son tour.

« Écouterez-vous ma requête ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Les choses seront un peu plus compliquées que cela, déplora Mû. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Mû fit demi-tour et prit le chemin du palais. Bon sang. Il allait devoir se taper la montée deux fois dans la même soirée. Et jusqu'en haut, ce coup-ci. Sans compter qu'il allait falloir réveiller son ancien maître, le Grand Pope. Et ça… Il en frissonna rien que d'y penser.

« Aldé… soupira Mû. Tu peux t'occuper des petits, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Va. On vous rejoint.

- Merci. (il se tourna vers le vieux chevalier). Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

_Maître ? _

Un silence. Enfin, Shion répondit au message télépathique de son ancien disciple, d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Grmblmrb… J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller à cette heure indue._

_Oui, Maître. Nous avons un visiteur, qui prétend être un des chevaliers de Pan._

_Bon, arrive. Je me change et je vous reçois. Amène tes collègues, je ne veux pas d'un chevalier inconnu dans le palais sans une protection rapprochée pour Athéna._

_Oui, Maître._

_ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER MAÎTRE, BON SANG ! TU ES UN ADULTE MAINTENANT !_

_Heu… Oui, Maître._

* * *

Tout le monde était un peu bougon. Forcément, après la soirée d'enfer qu'ils venaient de passer, ils avaient tous regagné leur lit avec joie… Pour en être tirés moins d'une heure après. Sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être urgent au point de ne pouvoir attendre le matin ? Le vieux gars dans son armure bizarre, qui semblait faite d'écorce plus que de métal ?

Un garde vint les chercher dans l'anti-chambre, un peu dépenaillé. Lui aussi avait dû être levé en catastrophe. Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle du trône et s'agenouillèrent devant leur chef suprême. Tous sauf le vieux chevalier de Pan, qui resta aussi droit et fier que son âge le permettait.

Toutefois, ni son attitude ni son cosmos ne manifestaient le moindre signe d'agressivité. Il était juste debout, devant une autorité qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître, n'appartenant pas à ce Sanctuaire. D'un geste du menton, il salua néanmoins le grand Pope.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue, commença Shion. Pardonnez cette façon un peu sommaire de vous recevoir, nous sommes légèrement pris au dépourvu.

- Il n'y a pas d'offense, Grand Pope. Pardonnez à votre tour mes manières, mais je suis ici pour une raison précise.

- Nous vous écoutons. Et relevez-vous, mes Chevaliers. »

Ils s'exécutèrent.

_Où est Aldébaran du Taureau ?_ demanda le grand Pope par télépathie. (Il fronçait les sourcils mais cela ne se vit pas, derrière son masque métallique)

_Il sera là d'un instant à l'autre, Maître. Il s'occupe de Pan._

Le visiteur entama son récit, totalement inconscient de la conversation silencieuse qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Ainsi que vous le savez sûrement déjà, je suis le gardien du Sanctuaire de Pan. Ce même Sanctuaire qui a été profané et pillé il y a de cela quelques jours.

- Profané et pillé ? s'étonna le grand Pope.

- C'est cela même. Nos Confréries ont toujours été, sinon alliées, du moins en bons termes. J'ai donc été surpris de constater que la piste des voleurs menait jusqu'à vos temples.

- Comment ?

- Vous m'en voyez navré, grand Pope. Mais c'est cela même.

- Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ?

- L'armure divine du dieu Pan. Elle est en ces murs, dans ce Sanctuaire. Ainsi que ses voleurs, que je peux aisément identifier pour vous, si vous le souhaitez. Ils sont dans cette pièce en ce moment même. Du moins, trois d'entre eux. »

Shura et Camus n'osèrent pas lever les yeux., mal à l'aise. Leur excursion à l'Acropole allait-elle passer pour un incident diplomatique ?

« L'armure est effectivement dans ces murs, Chevalier, intervint Mû. Mais elle n'a pas été volée, pardonnez-moi d'insister sur ce point. »

Le vieillard se tourna vers le Chevalier du Bélier, et la lueur orangée refit légèrement surface au fond de ses yeux bleus, tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

« Me traiterais-tu… De menteur ?

- Plutôt de personne mal renseignée, en fait. »

On frappa à la porte.

« ENTREZ ! », tonna Shion d'une voix de stentor.

Aldébaran entra, portant dans ses bras le dieu Pan encore à moitié endormi, qui luttait visiblement pour ne pas replonger dans le sommeil. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient tous là à une heure pareille ? Il y avait une fête surprise ? Une invasion de zombies ?

Le Taureau déposa Pan sur le sol de la salle du trône, la retenant de justesse alors que ses jambes hésitaient encore entre se dérober ou porter le poids de son corps. Elle avisa Mû, marcha jusqu'à lui d'un pas incertain et le prit par la main.

« C'est bon là, on rentre maintenant ! gémit-elle comme la sale gosse qu'elle était.

- Attends. »

Le vieillard dévisagea Pan d'un air soupçonneux, puis Mû, puis de nouveau Pan, puis de nouveau Mû. Cette gamine… Non. Si ?

« Une précision, s'il vous plaît, continua le grand Pope. Puisque vous êtes le gardien du Sanctuaire de Pan, pourquoi mes chevaliers ne vous ont-ils pas trouvé sur leur chemin ? »

Le gardien éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Mon bon monsieur, fit-il d'un ton condescendant, j'étais en sommeil sur le site de l'Acropole.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas à votre poste en permanence ? demanda Shion en haussant les sourcils (mais cela ne se vit toujours pas, à cause du masque et tout).

- Il ne s'est rien passé dans ce Sanctuaire depuis 2500 ans. Étant le dernier des quatre gardiens, j'ai été fidèle au poste durant tout le premier millénaire. Désespérant de voir revenir mon dieu, je me suis montré un peu plus laxiste ces dernières mille cinq cent années, je l'admets. Non pas qu'il m'en tiendrait rigueur s'il le savait, le dieu Pan étant lui-même un j'm'en foutiste de première. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle du trône.

« Vous nous dites, reprit le grand Pope, qui commençait à manquer d'air, que vous avez plus de 2500 ans ?

- Oh, j'ai arrêté de compter, depuis le temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, en faisant ma ronde hebdomadaire, j'ai constaté l'absence de l'armure. Ainsi que l'odeur des voleurs… Lui (il désigna Camus en pointant son index), lui (Shura), lui (Mû)… Et elle ! »

Pan se cramponna de plus belle au bras de Mû. Dans les brumes de sommeil qui paralysaient son cerveau, elle avait tout de même réussi à rassembler quelques bribes de conversation, et comprenait globalement ce qui se passait. Ou en tout cas s'en rapprochait. Ce vieux type… Était l'équivalent d'un chevalier d'Or de Pan. Et voilà qu'il s'approchait d'elle, les yeux baissés, et s'agenouillait péniblement.

« Votre odeur et votre apparence ont changé, mais pas votre aura, Monseigneur. Voyez, je vous ai attendu, comme convenu il y a plus de deux mille ans. Vous avez pris votre temps, si je puis me permettre. Et pour réapparaître sous la forme d'une fillette, qui plus est. Vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour.»

Pour le coup, Pan était parfaitement réveillée et mourait d'envie de disparaître. Sérieux, c'était qui ce dingue ? Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Il lui était même très vaguement familier. Mais vraiment très vaguement. Un peu comme un rêve dont on se souviendrait une semaine après l'avoir fait.

L'homme restait agenouillé, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Mais on se connaît ? demanda Pan d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr, Monseigneur. (le vieux sourit en coin) Encore que, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je n'avais que quinze ans.

- Nan, désolée, vous me dites rien. En même temps, j'ai un peu tout oublié en atterrissant ici. »

Le Chevalier se redressa, et rivant son regard à celui du petit Dieu, il laissa tomber, très naturellement :

« Je suis Silène, Monseigneur, rappelez-vous. Silène, votre ancien disciple… Et votre fils. »

Cela jeta un froid. Sous le coup de la révélation, Mû serra Pan un peu plus étroitement, Shaka ouvrit les yeux, et le grand Pope serait tombé s'il n'était pas déjà assis. Les autres restaient là à regarder la scène, figés, la bouche grande ouverte.

Camus reprit ses esprits un peu avant les autres et, oubliant allègrement le protocole, articula :

« La situation était déjà bizarre, mais là, ça devient carrément quantique. »


	17. Eveil d'un dieu

La réunion terminée, chacun rentra chez soi. La nuit était plus qu'avancée, elle était finissante. On n'était plus qu'à deux heures de l'aube. Mû s'étira en bâillant.

« Bien. Désolé, mais il faut que j'aille dormir. Nous parlerons demain, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, dit-il.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Silène.

- Je vais vous installer un lit dans la pièce du fond. »

Silène lança un regard en coin à Pan, qui attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Elle le dévisageait d'un air peu amène, les sourcils froncés, et serrant les poings.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Chevalier du Bélier. Je vous remercie.

- Mais comment ça ?

- J'irai dormir ailleurs.

- Mais où ça ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir dehors !

- Bien sûr que si, sourit le vieux Chevalier. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Ah ? Heu, très bien.

- Bonne nuit à vous.

- Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit, Monseigneur. » (Il s'inclina devant Pan, qui se contenta de le saluer d'un geste du menton)

Mû le regarda quitter le temple, dépité.

« Drôle de bonhomme. »

Il prit la direction de la chambre et fut surpris de voir Pan plantée devant la porte, d'une humeur sombre et taciturne.

« Mais tu n'es pas encore en pyjama, toi ? Au lit, t'as vu l'heure ! »

Mû fit un détour par la salle de bain et, revenant à la chambre, trouva le petit dieu vautré dans son lit, en train de l'attendre.

« Ah mais non ! fit-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Kiki, qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Tu ne vas pas me refaire le même cirque qu'à Jamir ! Il n'y a pas de place pour deux dans ce lit !

- Je m'en fiche, murmura Pan à son tour.

- Ooooh très bien ! Je n'ai plus la force de discuter ! Tu m'épuises ! »

* * *

Après avoir fourni quelques explications et précisions à Kiki, qui s'étonnait de l'ambiance morose de la maisonnée, la fin du petit déjeûner se déroula dans un silence pesant. Enfin, Pan se leva, déposa son bol dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la porte, les épaules basses, sans décrocher un mot.

« Heu, tu vas où là ? » demanda Mû, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

Pan se retourna, le dévisagea longuement, et finit par marmonner :

« Désolée. »

… avant de sortir du Temple et de descendre lentement les escaliers.

Mû sortit sur le perron et la regarda partir, un petit nœud se formant au creux de son estomac. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Pivotant, il se retrouva face à Aiolia, qui le prit soudainement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Bélier, le chevalier du Lion se mit à sangloter.

« Bou-houuu ! C'est terrible ! Aujourd'hui elle a des petits secrets pour nous, demain elle nous traitera de vieux cons, et la semaine prochaine elle nous ramènera son premier petit copain. Ils grandissent tellement viiiiiite beu-heu-heuuuuuu ! »

Vers le milieu de la tirade, Mû comprit qu'Aiolia était en train de se payer royalement sa fiole. Il le repoussa brutalement.

« T'es vraiment trop con, par moments ! grogna-t-il.

- Hooooo ! Touché ! »

Aiolia éclata de rire. Mû préféra ne rien répondre et s'en alla rejoindre Kiki dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, c'était géographie et grammaire.

Le Lion continua à ricaner, puis sortit de la maison du Bélier. Il avait entraînement, ce matin. Un peu plus bas, il aperçut Pan, qui pendouillait la tête en bas, accrochée à une branche d'arbre par les genoux, la mine renfrognée et les bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite ?

- J'attends que Silène se réveille.

- Silène ? »

Aiolia regarda autour de lui. Enfin, il le vit. Silène était assis en tailleur, sous l'arbre voisin, complètement immobile. Son armure, imitant parfaitement l'écorce par sa couleur et sa texture, ainsi que son cosmos, le dissimulaient quasi parfaitement à la vue. Aiolia s'approcha.

« Ça va, monsieur ? Monsieur ?

- Te fatigue pas, il est en sommeil, lui signifia Pan depuis sa branche.

- En sommeil ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut vivre aussi longtemps sans passer par des phases d'hibernation ? »

Aiolia reporta son regard sur Silène. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux. Il se dépliait lentement, en faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Ah, vous êtes venu, Monseigneur, fit-il d'une voix enrouée en repérant son dieu dans l'arbre voisin.

- Que croyais-tu ? Aiolia, peux-tu nous laisser s'il-te-plaît ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je me sauve. »

Le Chevalier du Lion s'éloigna, un peu déçu. Il était tellement curieux d'en savoir plus ! Il eut cependant le temps de saisir quelques bribes de conversation avant d'être hors de portée de voix.

« Silène, juste pour info, le temple du Bélier, c'est chez moi. Tu n'y mets les pieds que pour monter au palais ou dans une autre maison.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, Monseigneur. Chacun son territoire, et les moutons seront bien gardés.

- Tout à fait ! »

Aiolia se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Pan descendre de l'arbre, et s'installer en tailleur face à son… Heu… Chevalier ? Nouveau maître ? Ancien disciple ? Fils ?

Ils discutaient à présent à voix basse, complètement étrangers à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux.

* * *

Ils restèrent là pendant des heures : ce fut surtout le vieux chevalier qui parla, tandis que Pan tentait de comprendre et retenir tout ce qu'il disait… Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire pour un être ayant une capacité de concentration proche de celle d'un poisson rouge.

Silène se leva et ramassa quelques branches mortes qui traînaient autour d'eux. Puis il revint s'asseoir devant Pan et les lui tendit.

« Il suffit de se concentrer, c'est la base.

- Pfff facile à dire !

- La patience n'a jamais été votre fort. Mais allons, c'est aussi naturel pour vous que de respirer.»

Quelques personnes qui passaient par là les dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Étrange, la nouvelle disciple du Chevalier du Bélier qui discutait avec un vieil inconnu en armure, et se concentrait sur de vieux bouts de bois en tirant la langue et en plissant les yeux… Pan et Silène se contentèrent de les ignorer superbement.

* * *

Un cri plein d'enthousiasme retentit dans tout le Sanctuaire, provoquant quelques sueurs froides et accès de tachycardie.

Pan fit irruption dans la cuisine de la maison du Bélier, dérangeant Kiki dans ses exercices de grammaire et Mû à ses casseroles.

« J'AI RÉUSSI ! » s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son bout de bois.

Elle semblait particulièrement contente d'elle-même. Et de bien meilleure humeur.

« Tu as réussi quoi ? demanda Kiki, qui aurait profité de n'importe quelle excuse pour laisser tomber ses exercices. A compter jusqu'à six fois sept ? »

Pan lui lança un regard noir, mais décida de ne pas laisser son petit frère lui pourrir son moment de gloire.

« Regardez ça ! »

Mû s'approcha, plein de curiosité.

« Vous regardez, hein ?

- Oui bon ça va, accouche ! » s'impatienta le petit Atlante.

Pan posa les mains à plat sur la table en bois massif, ferma les yeux, inspira à fond… Et la table se mit à bourgeonner, à faire des branches, des feuilles, des chatons, et enfin des noix. En quelques secondes, la table était revenue à la vie (et avait absorbé les cahiers et les crayons de Kiki).

« Waou.» se contenta de souffler le petit rouquin.

Pan était tout sourire. Elle se tourna vers Mû.

« Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

- C'est très bien, je suppose. Bravo. Mais… On va manger où, maintenant ?

- Ce que tu peux être terre à terre, mon pauvre maître. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en courant, empruntant les escaliers menant au palais du Pope.

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes et des crampes au mollet plus tard, Pan arriva au dernier temple du Sanctuaire, et s'arrêta juste avant le perron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Aphrodite depuis l'entrée de sa maison, comme toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il voyait la gosse de Mû dans les parages.

- Enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Ben voyons ! »

Ignorant les bougonneries du Chevalier des Poissons, le petit Dieu se dirigea vers le champ de rosiers neufs encore en boutons. Elle s'agenouilla, mit les mains à plat sur la terre… Et tous les rosiers s'épanouirent d'un coup, ouvrant leurs fleurs odorantes.

Aphrodite en resta sur le cul. Son champ de roses, qui ne ressemblait à rien encore quelques secondes avant, était maintenant plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Des jours et des semaines de travail venaient de lui être épargnés.

« Alors ? demanda Pan en venant s'asseoir près du Chevalier d'Or. T'en dis quoi ?

- J'aurais jamais cru voir un jour des rosiers pareils, souffla-t-il, incapable de détacher son regard de ses fleurs.

- Content ?

- Heu… Oui… Merci…

- On fait la paix ? »

Aphrodite dévisagea le petit dieu-démon qui lui pourrissait l'existence et jouait avec ses nerfs depuis des semaines.

« Plus de mauvaises blagues ?

- Plus contre toi, en tout cas.

- Bon, ça me va. »

Le Chevalier et le dieu se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent bon amis.

* * *

Pan redescendit, fit un détour par la cuisine de la maison du Bélier, chipa quelques morceaux de pain dans la corbeille et ressortit.

Silène l'attendait sous son arbre, n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre en attendant le retour de son dieu.

« Désolée pour l'attente.

- Pas de mal. Ça m'a permis de faire une petite sieste.

- Un bout de pain ?

- Ouais, merci Monseigneur. On en était où, déjà ? »

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur le Sanctuaire. Mû, assis sur les marches devant son temple, attendait le retour de Pan, un peu anxieux.

Enfin, elle apparut dans le chemin, flanquée du grand chevalier déguingandé qui lui servait de gardien. Mû se demanda vaguement si la prochaine génération de chevaliers de Pan était déjà née, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant : ils arrivaient. Pan courut jusqu'à lui, le serra dans ses bras et le lâcha.

Silène resta prudemment sur l'avant-dernière marche, n'osant s'aventurer plus loin sur le territoire de son dieu et père.

« Bonsoir Silène, à demain, dit Pan en souriant.

- Bonsoir. Dormez bien.

- Pareil ! »

Pan se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée du temple, adressant un signe de la main à son chevalier sans toutefois le regarder.

« Si je puis me permettre, Monseigneur… »

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« N'oubliez pas votre promesse.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va. »

Pan disparut dans les tréfonds du temple.

« De quelle promesse parlez-vous ? demanda Mû, vaguement inquiet.

- Ne vous occupez pas de cela. Cela ne concerne que mon dieu et moi.

- Je suis son tuteur, répondit sèchement le Chevalier, piqué au vif.

- Et vous le resterez, répondit Silène sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas là pour prendre votre place. »

Mû se radoucit.

« Entrez donc dîner, même si je n'ai plus de table pour vous recevoir.

- Merci, mais je dois décliner.

- Et pourquoi cela ? »

Le vieux chevalier éclata de rire.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un humain, vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Très bien ! Mais emportez au moins un peu de nourriture.

- Alors ça, c'est point de refus ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mû rapporta un panier et des couvertures.

« Hé bien bonne nuit, Silène… Vous savez, ça me gêne de vous laisser dormir dehors !

- Arf ! Je n'ai jamais dormi à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Ceux de ma race ne sont pas faits pour avoir un toit au-dessus de leur tête.

- Même Pan ?

- Surtout Pan. Mais c'est lui qui décide. Pour l'instant il semble heureux là où il est.

- Bonne nuit, Silène.

- Monsieur du Bélier. (il s'inclina) Et merci pour les provisions.

- Quand vous voulez. »


	18. Bélier bouillant

« Alors ? » demanda Mû en passant à table.

Pan mâchonna une cuillère de tomates-mozzarella avant de répondre.

« Vous êtes aussi chiants l'un que l'autre à vouloir absolument me farcir le crâne avec vos conneries !

- Ne sois pas grossière.

- Pardon. En gros je suis censée savoir faire naturellement des trucs, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre.

- Comme faire fleurir une table ? demanda Kiki en souriant. Roah, la loose ! »

Pan lui lança une petite cuillère à la tête, qu'il évita aisément et lui retourna par télékinésie.

« Assez ! gronda Mû en interceptant la cuillère en plein vol. Un peu de calme ! Et donc, je suppose que tu dois y retourner demain ? »

Pan acquiesça en silence (car cela ne se faisait pas de parler la bouche pleine).

« N'oublie pas, très chère, que tu as des cours ici aussi. Et que plus tu procrastineras, plus t'auras de boulot au final.

- Vous êtes vraiment pénibles, tous les deux, avec vos leçons. »

Elle se leva, débarrassa l'assiette de tomates et revint avec le plat principal (filet mignon de veau sauce moutarde (non, pas sauce Mû-tarde) et pommes de terre vapeur), qu'elle déposa au milieu de la table. Kiki fit le service.

* * *

L'aube pointait derrière l'horizon. Silène attendait au bas des marches du temple : sa seule présence aux limites du territoire de Pan suffirait à la réveiller, il en était sûr. Et ce fut le cas ! Sortant à peine d'un mauvais rêve, elle se glissa hors du lit sans réveiller Mû, s'habilla à la hâte et rejoignit le vieux chevalier.

« Je ne suis pas entré ! fit ce dernier en levant les mains, en signe d'apaisement.

- T'étais sur le point de le faire, rétorqua Pan en le pointant d'un index accusateur. M'agace pas d'entrée ou je retourne me coucher.

- Hé bien, toujours pas du matin, à ce que je vois. Quand j'étais petit, fallait pas vous parler avant midi, rigola le vieux.

- Ouais, ben ça a pas changé. C'quoi l'programme ?

- Une balade ! »

Gné ? A cette heure indue ?

Silène entraîna Pan sur le chemin menant aux dortoirs des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, à la bibliothèque et au réfectoire. Cependant, ils dépassèrent tous ces bâtiments et se retrouvèrent soudainement aux portes du Sanctuaire.

« Il y a un village, un peu plus bas, qui s'appelle Rodorio. C'est notre but du jour. », expliqua Silène.

Pan renâcla alors que le chevalier se mettait déjà en marche.

« Hé bien ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Vous avez besoin d'une invitation ?

- C'est que… fit-elle en se tortillant.

- Oui ?

- Cela n'a jamais été dit de façon explicite, mais je ne pense pas que Mû apprécierait que je sorte du Sanctuaire.

- Non mais qui est le patron, dans cette maison ? s'énerva Silène.

- Bah, c'est lui. »

Le vieux chevalier soupira.

« Bon ! Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à Monsieur Conformisme que je vous ai forcé à me suivre ! »

Pan fit la grimace mais lui emboîta néanmoins le pas.

* * *

Mû se réveilla en sursaut une heure plus tard, en sentant le lit vide et froid à côté de lui. Il ne céda toutefois pas à la panique (ah ah, jeu de mot), concentra son cosmos pour tenter de localiser celui de sa disciple.

Elle n'était pas dans le temple. Elargissant le champ de ses perceptions, il scanna les alentours du temple… Les différents quartiers d'habitation du Sanctuaire… Les douze maisons… Le palais… Elle n'était nulle part. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas non plus senti le cosmos de ce maudit vieillard.

Il se leva d'un bond et sauta dans ses vêtements. Kiki ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, demandant ce qui se passait.

« Pan n'est plus sur le Sanctuaire ! Je pars à sa recherche ! »

Il s'approcha de Kiki et le saisit par les épaules.

« Ne bouge pas du temple, s'il te plaît.

- Heu… D'accord… »

Mû sortit en trombe. Il dévala le sentier jusqu'à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Se téléporter ? Mais où ? Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses jambes.

L'ennui, c'est que plus il avançait, plus sa disciple et le vieux chevalier pouvaient avoir pris différentes directions. Sur la place centrale de Rodorio, sous le regard curieux de quelques villageois matinaux, il se concentra à nouveau pour tenter de localiser Pan. Enfin, il la trouva. A l'est du village.

Il repartit au pas de course, la peur cédant petit à petit la place à la fureur.

* * *

_Pan. Ne bouge plus. J'arrive._

« Ho-ho… murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Silène.

- Tu sais, les ennuis que j'avais prédits ? Hé bien, ils arrivent.

- Ah. Oups.

- Ouais. Comme tu dis. »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et enfin virent Mû surgissant dans le chemin. Lui-même les apercevant enfin, il se téléporta sur les cent derniers mètres, réapparaissant entre Pan et Silène. Il serra sa disciple contre lui, infiniment soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée… Et se tourna vers le chevalier, prêt à l'étriper.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire, exactement ? demanda-t-il à Silène d'un ton étonnamment calme (ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant)

- A votre avis ? répondit l'intéressé sans se démonter. J'aide mon dieu à redevenir lui-même ! »

D'un large geste, il désigna les champs autour d'eux. Mû ne put que constater l'évidence : certains champs étaient magnifiques, les cultures luxuriantes semblant très prometteuses. A contrario, les surfaces encore non « traitées » par le petit dieu avaient l'air miteux, avec leurs plants limite rachitiques en comparaison des autres.

Pan tira sur la tunique de Mû pour attirer son attention.

« Regarde. »

Elle ferma les yeux et, sans même avoir besoin de toucher la terre, fit éclore des douzaines de fleurs sur les bas-côtés du chemin.

« Tu as vu ? demanda-t-elle d'un air terriblement innocent. Après avoir fini les champs de Rodorio, on allait passer à la maintenance des troupeaux de vaches et de moutons ! »

Mû se tourna vers Silène, qui se contenta de désigner Pan de la main, comme pour dire : « Voyez, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! »

Un groupe de villageois arrivait sur le chemin, pour commencer leur journée au champ. Avant qu'ils ne les aperçoivent, Mû souleva Pan dans ses bras et saisit Silène par le poignet. Il téléporta tout le monde au bas des marches du temple du Bélier.

* * *

Mû déposa sa disciple sur les escaliers, et s'autorisa enfin à exploser, maintenant que tout le monde était sauf.

« ESPÈCE DE VIEIL IMBÉCILE, QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ?! hurla-t-il à Silène.

- Je vous l'ai dit ! Je ne fais que mon devoir !

- Mais ça vous prend souvent d'embarquer les enfants des autres sans même prévenir ? Vous vous rendez compte du souci que je me suis fait ?! »

Attiré par les hurlements, Kiki sortit du temple, toujours en pyjama, et vint s'asseoir près de Pan sur les escaliers.

« Bin, ça chauffe, constata-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Ouais. C'était prévisible, mais Silène n'a rien voulu savoir.

- En même temps, t'étais pas obligée de suivre, hein. Vous êtes allés loin ?

- Assez, ouais. »

Le ton était monté entre Mû et Silène, et ça ne serait pas la dernière fois… Leur dispute attira l'attention de bon nombre de personnes, mais ils n'en avaient cure, c'était à celui qui hurlerait le plus fort.

« Mais vous êtes un inconscient fini, imaginez tout ce qui aurait pu arriver en la faisant sortir du Sanctuaire sans prévenir personne ! beuglait Mû.

- Et que croyez-vous qu'il allait lui arriver, elle était avec moi, bon dieu ! aboyait Silène en retour.

- Mais vous n'avez pas été foutu de protéger son armure, j'imagine même pas ce que vous auriez fait en cas de problème ! Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez ramassée à la petite cuillère quand elle a débarqué sur terre !

- SILENCE, JEUNE BLANC-BEC ! fulmina le vieux chevalier, touché dans son orgueil. C'EST D'UN DIEU QUE VOUS PARLEZ !

- MAIS RÉFLÉCHISSEZ DEUX MINUTES, PUTAIN ! Pan ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs, tout dieu qu'elle est, elle n'est rien de plus qu'une petite fille pour le moment ! »

Leurs cosmos s'enflammèrent violemment, les yeux de Silène flamboyèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre, et ils se seraient battus comme des chiffonniers si Aldébaran du Taureau, attiré par ces échanges houleux (comme à peu près la moitié du Sanctuaire), n'était pas intervenu.

S'interposant entre les deux adversaires, il écarta les bras, posant ses mains titanesques sur la poitrine des deux opposants, les empêchant d'avancer.

« Ça va bien, les hurlements de si bon matin. Non mais regardez-vous, voyez le bel exemple que vous donnez aux enfants ! »

Mû et Silène se tournèrent vers les deux gosses, qui les regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés (limite, ils avaient pris des paris).

« Maintenant, on se détend. »

Mû se calma instantanément, mais il fallu quelques secondes de plus à Silène pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même.

Le Chevalier du Bélier aida les enfants à se relever, et sans lâcher leurs mains, cracha à Silène :

« Je comprends que Pan et vous ayez des choses à vous dire. Mais dorénavant, vous m'en avertirez à l'avance. Vous lui laisserez aussi du temps pour étudier et s'amuser un peu !

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir !

- Je vous en serais reconnaissant, oui. »

Là-dessus, il fit volte-face, en traînant ses disciples par la main jusque dans le temple. Pan se retourna et, de sa main libre, pointa le doigt vers les pieds de Silène. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et constata que des fleurs avaient poussé tout autour de lui.

Il sourit et leva le pouce à l'adresse du petit dieu, qui lui sourit en retour.


	19. Premier avril pourri

La réunion terminée, chacun rentra chez soi. La nuit était plus qu'avancée, elle était finissante. On n'était plus qu'à deux heures de l'aube. Mû s'étira en bâillant.

« Bien. Désolé, mais il faut que j'aille dormir. Nous parlerons demain, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, dit-il.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Silène.

- Je vais vous installer un lit dans la pièce du fond. »

Silène lança un regard en coin à Pan, qui attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Elle le dévisageait d'un air peu amène, les sourcils froncés, et serrant les poings.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Chevalier du Bélier. Je vous remercie.

- Mais comment ça ?

- J'irai dormir ailleurs.

- Mais où ça ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir dehors !

- Bien sûr que si, sourit le vieux Chevalier. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Ah ? Heu, très bien.

- Bonne nuit à vous.

- Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit, Monseigneur. » (Il s'inclina devant Pan, qui se contenta de le saluer d'un geste du menton)

Mû le regarda quitter le temple, dépité.

« Drôle de bonhomme. »

Il prit la direction de la chambre et fut surpris de voir Pan plantée devant la porte, d'une humeur sombre et taciturne.

« Mais tu n'es pas encore en pyjama, toi ? Au lit, t'as vu l'heure ! »

Mû fit un détour par la salle de bain et, revenant à la chambre, trouva le petit dieu vautré dans son lit, en train de l'attendre.

« Ah mais non ! fit-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Kiki, qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Tu ne vas pas me refaire le même cirque qu'à Jamir ! Il n'y a pas de place pour deux dans ce lit !

- Je m'en fiche, murmura Pan à son tour.

- Ooooh très bien ! Je n'ai plus la force de discuter ! Tu m'épuises ! »

* * *

Après avoir fourni quelques explications et précisions à Kiki, qui s'étonnait de l'ambiance morose de la maisonnée, la fin du petit déjeûner se déroula dans un silence pesant. Enfin, Pan se leva, déposa son bol dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la porte, les épaules basses, sans décrocher un mot.

« Heu, tu vas où là ? » demanda Mû, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

Pan se retourna, le dévisagea longuement, et finit par marmonner :

« Désolée. »

… avant de sortir du Temple et de descendre lentement les escaliers.

Mû sortit sur le perron et la regarda partir, un petit nœud se formant au creux de son estomac. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Pivotant, il se retrouva face à Aiolia, qui le prit soudainement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Bélier, le chevalier du Lion se mit à sangloter.

« Bou-houuu ! C'est terrible ! Aujourd'hui elle a des petits secrets pour nous, demain elle nous traitera de vieux cons, et la semaine prochaine elle nous ramènera son premier petit copain. Ils grandissent tellement viiiiiite beu-heu-heuuuuuu ! »

Vers le milieu de la tirade, Mû comprit qu'Aiolia était en train de se payer royalement sa fiole. Il le repoussa brutalement.

« T'es vraiment trop con, par moments ! grogna-t-il.

- Hooooo ! Touché ! »

Aiolia éclata de rire. Mû préféra ne rien répondre et s'en alla rejoindre Kiki dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, c'était géographie et grammaire.

Le Lion continua à ricaner, puis sortit de la maison du Bélier. Il avait entraînement, ce matin. Un peu plus bas, il aperçut Pan, qui pendouillait la tête en bas, accrochée à une branche d'arbre par les genoux, la mine renfrognée et les bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite ?

- J'attends que Silène se réveille.

- Silène ? »

Aiolia regarda autour de lui. Enfin, il le vit. Silène était assis en tailleur, sous l'arbre voisin, complètement immobile. Son armure, imitant parfaitement l'écorce par sa couleur et sa texture, ainsi que son cosmos, le dissimulaient quasi parfaitement à la vue. Aiolia s'approcha.

« Ça va, monsieur ? Monsieur ?

- Te fatigue pas, il est en sommeil, lui signifia Pan depuis sa branche.

- En sommeil ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut vivre aussi longtemps sans passer par des phases d'hibernation ? »

Aiolia reporta son regard sur Silène. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux. Il se dépliait lentement, en faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Ah, vous êtes venu, Monseigneur, fit-il d'une voix enrouée en repérant son dieu dans l'arbre voisin.

- Que croyais-tu ? Aiolia, peux-tu nous laisser s'il-te-plaît ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je me sauve. »

Le Chevalier du Lion s'éloigna, un peu déçu. Il était tellement curieux d'en savoir plus ! Il eut cependant le temps de saisir quelques bribes de conversation avant d'être hors de portée de voix.

« Silène, juste pour info, le temple du Bélier, c'est chez moi. Tu n'y mets les pieds que pour monter au palais ou dans une autre maison.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, Monseigneur. Chacun son territoire, et les moutons seront bien gardés.

- Tout à fait ! »

Aiolia se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Pan descendre de l'arbre, et s'installer en tailleur face à son… Heu… Chevalier ? Nouveau maître ? Ancien disciple ? Fils ?

Ils discutaient à présent à voix basse, complètement étrangers à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux.

* * *

Ils restèrent là pendant des heures : ce fut surtout le vieux chevalier qui parla, tandis que Pan tentait de comprendre et retenir tout ce qu'il disait… Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire pour un être ayant une capacité de concentration proche de celle d'un poisson rouge.

Silène se leva et ramassa quelques branches mortes qui traînaient autour d'eux. Puis il revint s'asseoir devant Pan et les lui tendit.

« Il suffit de se concentrer, c'est la base.

- Pfff facile à dire !

- La patience n'a jamais été votre fort. Mais allons, c'est aussi naturel pour vous que de respirer.»

Quelques personnes qui passaient par là les dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Étrange, la nouvelle disciple du Chevalier du Bélier qui discutait avec un vieil inconnu en armure, et se concentrait sur de vieux bouts de bois en tirant la langue et en plissant les yeux… Pan et Silène se contentèrent de les ignorer superbement.

* * *

Un cri plein d'enthousiasme retentit dans tout le Sanctuaire, provoquant quelques sueurs froides et accès de tachycardie.

Pan fit irruption dans la cuisine de la maison du Bélier, dérangeant Kiki dans ses exercices de grammaire et Mû à ses casseroles.

« J'AI RÉUSSI ! » s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son bout de bois.

Elle semblait particulièrement contente d'elle-même. Et de bien meilleure humeur.

« Tu as réussi quoi ? demanda Kiki, qui aurait profité de n'importe quelle excuse pour laisser tomber ses exercices. A compter jusqu'à six fois sept ? »

Pan lui lança un regard noir, mais décida de ne pas laisser son petit frère lui pourrir son moment de gloire.

« Regardez ça ! »

Mû s'approcha, plein de curiosité.

« Vous regardez, hein ?

- Oui bon ça va, accouche ! » s'impatienta le petit Atlante.

Pan posa les mains à plat sur la table en bois massif, ferma les yeux, inspira à fond… Et la table se mit à bourgeonner, à faire des branches, des feuilles, des chatons, et enfin des noix. En quelques secondes, la table était revenue à la vie (et avait absorbé les cahiers et les crayons de Kiki).

« Waou.» se contenta de souffler le petit rouquin.

Pan était tout sourire. Elle se tourna vers Mû.

« Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

- C'est très bien, je suppose. Bravo. Mais… On va manger où, maintenant ?

- Ce que tu peux être terre à terre, mon pauvre maître. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en courant, empruntant les escaliers menant au palais du Pope.

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes et des crampes au mollet plus tard, Pan arriva au dernier temple du Sanctuaire, et s'arrêta juste avant le perron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Aphrodite depuis l'entrée de sa maison, comme toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il voyait la gosse de Mû dans les parages.

- Enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Ben voyons ! »

Ignorant les bougonneries du Chevalier des Poissons, le petit Dieu se dirigea vers le champ de rosiers neufs encore en boutons. Elle s'agenouilla, mit les mains à plat sur la terre… Et tous les rosiers s'épanouirent d'un coup, ouvrant leurs fleurs odorantes.

Aphrodite en resta sur le cul. Son champ de roses, qui ne ressemblait à rien encore quelques secondes avant, était maintenant plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Des jours et des semaines de travail venaient de lui être épargnés.

« Alors ? demanda Pan en venant s'asseoir près du Chevalier d'Or. T'en dis quoi ?

- J'aurais jamais cru voir un jour des rosiers pareils, souffla-t-il, incapable de détacher son regard de ses fleurs.

- Content ?

- Heu… Oui… Merci…

- On fait la paix ? »

Aphrodite dévisagea le petit dieu-démon qui lui pourrissait l'existence et jouait avec ses nerfs depuis des semaines.

« Plus de mauvaises blagues ?

- Plus contre toi, en tout cas.

- Bon, ça me va. »

Le Chevalier et le dieu se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent bon amis.

* * *

Pan redescendit, fit un détour par la cuisine de la maison du Bélier, chipa quelques morceaux de pain dans la corbeille et ressortit.

Silène l'attendait sous son arbre, n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre en attendant le retour de son dieu.

« Désolée pour l'attente.

- Pas de mal. Ça m'a permis de faire une petite sieste.

- Un bout de pain ?

- Ouais, merci Monseigneur. On en était où, déjà ? »

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur le Sanctuaire. Mû, assis sur les marches devant son temple, attendait le retour de Pan, un peu anxieux.

Enfin, elle apparut dans le chemin, flanquée du grand chevalier déguingandé qui lui servait de gardien. Mû se demanda vaguement si la prochaine génération de chevaliers de Pan était déjà née, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant : ils arrivaient. Pan courut jusqu'à lui, le serra dans ses bras et le lâcha.

Silène resta prudemment sur l'avant-dernière marche, n'osant s'aventurer plus loin sur le territoire de son dieu et père.

« Bonsoir Silène, à demain, dit Pan en souriant.

- Bonsoir. Dormez bien.

- Pareil ! »

Pan se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée du temple, adressant un signe de la main à son chevalier sans toutefois le regarder.

« Si je puis me permettre, Monseigneur… »

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« N'oubliez pas votre promesse.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va. »

Pan disparut dans les tréfonds du temple.

« De quelle promesse parlez-vous ? demanda Mû, vaguement inquiet.

- Ne vous occupez pas de cela. Cela ne concerne que mon dieu et moi.

- Je suis son tuteur, répondit sèchement le Chevalier, piqué au vif.

- Et vous le resterez, répondit Silène sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas là pour prendre votre place. »

Mû se radoucit.

« Entrez donc dîner, même si je n'ai plus de table pour vous recevoir.

- Merci, mais je dois décliner.

- Et pourquoi cela ? »

Le vieux chevalier éclata de rire.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un humain, vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Très bien ! Mais emportez au moins un peu de nourriture.

- Alors ça, c'est point de refus ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mû rapporta un panier et des couvertures.

« Hé bien bonne nuit, Silène… Vous savez, ça me gêne de vous laisser dormir dehors !

- Arf ! Je n'ai jamais dormi à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Ceux de ma race ne sont pas faits pour avoir un toit au-dessus de leur tête.

- Même Pan ?

- Surtout Pan. Mais c'est lui qui décide. Pour l'instant il semble heureux là où il est.

- Bonne nuit, Silène.

- Monsieur du Bélier. (il s'inclina) Et merci pour les provisions.

- Quand vous voulez. »


	20. Punching-balls

Quand elle rentra, ce soir là, Pan s'enferma directement dans la salle de bain, sans passer par la case « salutations de rigueur quand on rentre à la maison ». Elle se fit couler un bain, non pas chaud, mais brûlant. Il allait au moins lui falloir ça.

Tandis que l'eau remplissait la baignoire, elle se déshabilla prudemment et s'inspecta dans le miroir. C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait cru. Son corps, perclus de courbatures, était couvert d'hématomes aussi larges que sa main. Elle saignait de multiples coupures et égratignures.

Bon sang. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait dévalé tous les escaliers du Sanctuaire enfermée dans un tonneau rempli de verre pilé.

Elle se plongea dans son bain, à son grand soulagement. La brûlure de l'eau lui faisait oublier les autres douleurs tout en apaisant ses muscles endoloris. Elle repensa à sa journée avec Silène. Journée qui n'avait guère été plus concluante que la matinée passée avec Camus, mais au moins n'avait-elle pas pleuré.

Silène l'avait briefée pendant de longues minutes, lui expliquant comment se battait une divinité de la nature, avec quelle méthode, avec quelles techniques. Puis, ils étaient passés à la démonstration… Et là, ce fut le début de la fin pour Pan.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu et compris (pensait-elle), elle fut incapable de porter plus de deux ou trois coups au chevalier. Et encore. De plus, elle s'était révélée infichue de se défendre. A part pour esquiver quelques attaques, au début, bien sûr. Mais elle avait fini par s'épuiser à force de fuir.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot : elle avait passé sa journée à se faire tabasser par Silène. Un passage à tabac en règle, et elle en portait à présent les marques.

Sans plus lui adresser un mot, alors qu'il l'avait houspillée et insultée toute la sainte journée, le vieux chevalier avait fini par la renvoyer chez elle, déçu et énervé. Pan ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça.

Marinant dans son bain, elle se laissa aller à penser avec nostalgie à Jamir, cocon dans lequel on ne lui demandait rien, où tout n'était que douceur et chaleur. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

* * *

« Maître ! appela Kiki d'une voix geignarde. Maître Mû !

- Quoi donc, mon fils ? soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux de son livre.

- C'est Pan ! Elle est enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis des heures ! Je voudrais prendre ma douche mais elle fait semblant de rien entendre quand je l'appelle !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. »

Mû se leva péniblement (le fauteuil était très confortable, et s'en arracher était un crève-coeur), résigné, et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Pan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Je suis dans mon bain !

- Depuis plus longtemps qu'à ton tour. Sors de là, Kiki attend !

- D'accord, d'accord, une minute ! »

Il y eut un bruit de siphon alors que Pan vidait la baignoire. L'eau était rosie par le sang et elle préférait en effacer toutes traces… Sans blague ! Elle attrapa son pyjama, pendu à un crochet derrière la porte, l'enfila et sortit.

« La place est libre ! cria-t-elle à qui voulait l'entendre.

- Pas trop tôt, bougonna Kiki en la croisant. Méfie-toi, tu deviens une vraie gonzesse ! »

Elle lui tira la langue alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui. Puis, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour mettre la table et surveiller les plats que Kiki avait mis à chauffer. Un hurlement retentit dans la salle de bain.

« AAAAAAAAAH Y A PLUS D'EAU CHAUUUUUUDE ! »

* * *

Pan alla se coucher de bonne heure, et dans son propre lit. Rien que la pression du matelas sur son dos lui était insupportable : dormir contre le chevalier du Bélier, aussi sécurisant que cela pouvait être, reviendrait à la mettre au supplice. Elle inspecta brièvement ses flancs. Au moins, le sang avait fini par sécher.

« Bah alors, déjà au lit ? s'étonna Mû en entrant dans la chambre (il venait chercher un livre dans la petite bibliothèque). Et dans le tien, en plus ? Tu ne veux pas écouter une histoire ?

- Crevée. Longue journée.

- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment ça s'était passé.

- Pas très bien, répondit-elle d'un air contrit. Je crains que vous ne placiez trop d'espoirs en moi.

- Ne raconte pas d'âneries. »

Mû vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle serra les mâchoires mais réussit à réprimer le couinement de douleur qui montait dans sa gorge.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, prévenant.

- J'arrive à rien. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire mais j'y arrive pas.

- Il va falloir travailler, on ne peut pas être doué en tout. Mais ça va venir.

- Y a des jours où j'en doute.

- Allons. Bonne nuit à toi. »

Il la serra dans ses bras, et là, ce fut trop. Elle hurla de douleur et mordit Mû à l'épaule, par réflexe.

« Aouh ! sursauta-t-il en la lâchant. Mais ça va pas non ?

- Pardon. J'ai pas fait exprès. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Ceux de Mû se rétrécirent. Il venait de comprendre. Rabattant la couette, il souleva le haut de pyjama de sa disciple et découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts. Le dos, le ventre, les flancs, pas un seul centimètre carré de peau sans blessure ou contusion.

« OK, c'est bon, ce coup-ci, je lui rentre dedans.

- Non ! C'est de ma faute. Laisse tomber. S'il-te-plaît.

- Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il t'a mise ?!

- Ne t'en mêle pas, je t'en prie. Il faut que j'y arrive.

- Très bien.»

Mû se leva, et alla chercher à la salle de bain un flacon de baume dont les Atlantes avaient le secret. A défaut de la guérir, cela soulagerait au moins ses douleurs. Après avoir couvert ses blessures de pommade (« Beurk ! Ça pue ton truc ! »), il remit la couette en place.

« Dors, maintenant. »

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant la veilleuse allumée.

* * *

Mû entra dans la cuisine et confia son livre à Kiki, qui attendait avec l'air de se demander ce qui se passait. Le maître en avait mis, un temps, pour trouver un bouquin !

« J'ai une course à faire. Attends-moi.

- Un souci ?

- On peut dire ça, ouais. Je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

Le chevalier du Bélier sortit en trombe de son temple, dévala les escaliers, et partit à la recherche de Silène. Pas compliqué, il dormait toujours au même endroit, sous son oranger préféré.

Il le trouva là où il pensait. Sans même s'annoncer, il saisit brusquement le vieux chevalier endormi par le col, le souleva, et lui colla son poing dans la figure, l'envoyant voler à trois ou quatre mètres.

« Putain, depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de partir, celui-là ! fit Mû en se massant la main.

- Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? gueula Silène tout en se relevant, et en se tenant la mâchoire. Ça vous prend souvent de frapper les personnes âgées ?

- Vous croyez que vous avez meilleure mine à tabasser une gosse de dix ans ? VOUS AVEZ VU SON ÉTAT ?!

- Elle n'avait qu'à m'écouter, et ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- VOUS ÊTES UN VIEUX CON ET UN SADIQUE ! »

Silène se rassit sous son arbre fétiche, calant son dos contre l'écorce rugueuse, feignant d'ignorer le chevalier du Bélier.

« Ne venez pas me donner de leçons, gamin, soupira-t-il. Je gage que vous n'étiez pas en meilleur état quand votre maître a pris en charge votre éducation. Vous ne seriez pas là si vous aviez grandi dans la soie et le coton. »

Mû donna un nouveau coup de poing rageur, mais dans le tronc de l'arbre, cette fois-ci. Le bois se fendit en deux.

« Un seul nouveau bleu, menaça-t-il en pointant le doigt sur Silène. Une seule nouvelle blessure sur le corps de ma fille, et je vous jure que je vous tue. Sur ce… Passez une bonne nuit.

- Vous de même. »


	21. Contre-attaque

Pan mit un peu de temps à se remettre, laissant en plan les entraînements physiques et se concentrant plutôt sur la théorie, au grand dam de Silène, qui se faisait chaque jour plus taciturne.

Les semaines passèrent, amenant Rodorio et le Sanctuaire au milieu de l'été. Cette année, les récoltes de fruits et céréales avaient été particulièrement précoces et excellentes (à part les olives, que le dieu protecteur détestait), les brebis avaient mis bas des agneaux grands et forts, les vaches avaient doublé leur production de lait. Une vieille femme du village dit que le Grand Dieu Pan devait être revenu. On lui sourit, on acquiesça avec indulgence… Et on la traita gentiment, comme une mamie perdant un peu la boule. Le Dieu Pan, de son côté (car évidemment, c'était bien lui le responsable de ces miracles champêtres), n'était pas peu fier de son travail.

Alors que le soleil tapait sec sur le Sanctuaire, Mû avait déplié les chaises longues sur la terrasse arrière de son temple et se prélassait en compagnie de Shaka, Aphrodite, Camus et Milo. En caleçon de bain, lunettes noires vissées sur le nez, ils attendaient les rafraîchissements : « Il faut bien que les apprentis servent à quelque chose de temps à autres », avait souligné le Chevalier de la Vierge.

Kiki apporta un plateau de sandwichs et fit la distribution. Pan ne tarda pas à suivre avec une glacière.

« Bon, les esclavagistes. Coca, coca zéro, fanta, sprite ou Canada dry. Faites vos jeux ! »

Chacun choisit sa boisson et le petit dieu servit les canettes. Puis, les deux enfants s'éclipsèrent dans l'ombre bienfaisante du temple.

« Et si on allait à la piscine, avant qu'ils nous demandent autre chose ? proposa Kiki.

- Je sais pas nager, répondit Pan.

- Sans déconner ? A ton âge ? »

Elle lui adressa un geste obscène avant de continuer :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

- Quoi ?

- Attends. »

Ils patientèrent quelques secondes dans la salle hypostyle. Pan tenait son index droit levé, tout en contemplant le plafond.

« On attend quoi là ? » s'impatienta Kiki.

Un hurlement retentit au dehors.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAIIIII ! »

Pan sourit.

« Ça. »

* * *

Les enfants ressortirent, et contemplèrent la scène. Milo était trempé, son visage, ses cheveux et son caleçon maculés de coca zéro. Les autres chevaliers se bidonnaient comme des gamins en le regardant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla Kiki.

- N'est-ce donc pas évident ? »

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les quatres autres chevaliers ouvrirent leurs canettes sans se méfier. Canettes qui s'empressèrent de leur exploser au visage.

« WOUAAAAAARGH ! » hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson, en se levant de leur chaise longue comme des diables sortant de leur boîte. Le contact du liquide glacé sur leur torse chauffé par le soleil leur avait visiblement fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Quand ils se furent un peu calmés, Pan s'avança, fort contente d'elle.

« Messieurs, messieurs, un peu de tenue. »

Tous la dévisagèrent.

« Avis à la population. Cette petite farce bon enfant n'est là que le coup d'envoi d'une guerre acharnée. Contre vous, monsieur de la Vierge, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser avant qu'on ne lui pose la question. Croyiez-vous donc que je vous avais oublié ? Ceci étant dit, continua-t-elle en levant la main afin de prévenir toute interruption, je présente toutes mes excuses à vous quatre, malheureux dommages colatéraux ayant fait les frais de mes bombes glacées. Je ne pouvais pas deviner quelle boisson prendrait Shaka. J'ai donc secoué toutes les canettes, non sans remords, je vous l'assure. Messieurs, mes bleus vont mieux, je suis de retour ! »

Elle s'enfuit en courant, attrapant Kiki au passage.

« Ça va mieux, toi, hein ?

- Comme en quarante ! »

* * *

Le lendemain.

« Paraît que vous allez mieux ! cria Silène depuis la dernière marche avant le temple du Bélier. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement, c'est bien. »

Pan apparut, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu prends un peu trop tes aises, Chevalier. »

D'un geste du menton, elle l'incita à reculer de plusieurs marches.

« Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur. Votre intérêt est ma priorité, j'en viens à outrepasser mes droits et oublier ma place.

- N'est-ce pas.

- Ceci étant dit, en selle. Nous avons un entraînement. »

Mû sortit à son tour et passa son bras autour des épaules de Pan.

« Vous attendrez bien une minute. »

Le chevalier du Bélier attira le petit dieu dans le temple, et la conduisit dans la pièce du fond. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit l'urne sacrée, révélant l'armure divine dans toute sa splendeur.

« Debout là-dedans ! lui cria-t-il. Ce coup-ci, tu vas faire ton boulot, ou je te fais fondre pour te transformer en cloche ! »

L'armure frémit. Ce n'était apparemment pas le moment de plaisanter ! Elle vint se poser sur Pan.

« Beaucoup mieux, approuva Mû.

- Ce n'est pas un peu abusé ? Une ARMURE DIVINE !

- C'est ça ou tu restes là.

- Bon, OK, j'ai rien dit ! »

Ils ressortirent. Mû adressa un petit sourire menaçant à Silène.

« Quant à vous, je vous suggère de repenser à notre conversation de l'autre soir, avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Le vieux chevalier se contenta de renifler bruyamment.


	22. Bêêêêê

« HYOGA ! hurla Camus depuis les gradins. DIAMOND DUST !

- ET VOUS, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS GLANDEZ ? s'égosilla à son tour Silène, assis non loin du Chevalier du Verseau. DU NERF ! ATTAQUEZ ! »

Hyoga et Pan se tournaient autour depuis de longues minutes, aucun d'eux n'osant attaquer le premier. Hyoga se tourna vers son maître.

« Ah, carrément ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Diamond Dust, bon sang ! »

Camus sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. C'était Shura, installé une rangée plus haut.

« Hé, Verseau, du calme. Tu te crois à un combat de Pokémons ?

- Un combat de QUOI ? demanda Camus en fronçant le nez, comme si le simple terme de Pokémon le dégoûtait.

- Laisse tomber, va. Et laisse les petits se débrouiller. »

Pan se décida enfin à charger. Hyoga se prépara à encaisser le choc, mais le petit dieu esquiva au dernier moment et s'enfuit à l'autre bout de l'arène. Le chevalier du Cygne lui fit face, et, de sa superbe chorégraphie, initia sa fameuse attaque de la poussière de diamants, dans un déchaînement de cosmos blanc.

Pan le regarda faire, aussi fascinée qu'amusée. Dieu qu'il avait l'air bête à battre des bras comme s'il voulait s'envoler.

« Attention, j'attaque ! prévint Hyoga.

- MAIS NE LUI DIS RIEN, BOUGRE D'IDIOT DES GLACES ! hurla Camus.

- Bah quand même…

- RIEN DU TOUT ! »

Hyoga haussa les épaules. Il se retourna vers son adversaire avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

« PAR LA POUSSIÈRE DE DIAMANT ! »

Pan pencha la tête sur le côté, juste avant de comprendre. Vite, alors que les éclats de cristal glacés se précipitaient sur elle en un blizzard mortel, elle croisa les avant-bras devant son visage.

Le souffle glacial la propulsa en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, et elle serait allée plus loin, si le mur des gradins ne l'avait pas arrêtée. À moitié congelée, elle tomba face contre terre.

« Merde ! La gosse ! J'y ai été trop fort ! »

Hyoga se précipita sur Pan, la retourna sur le dos et la prit dans ses bras en la secouant.

« Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »

Pan ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui adressa un grand sourire sadique. Hyoga fronça les sourcils… Et vit ce que Pan tenait dans sa main.

« BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIIIIIIIIGE ! » cria-t-elle en se redressant et en lançant sa boule à la tête du Chevalier du Cygne.

D'abord surpris, le nez plein de sa propre neige, Hyoga ne réagit pas. Pan en profita pour doubler son attaque en lui balançant une deuxième boule.

« C'est pas du jeu ! s'insurgea le Chevalier du Cygne en reculant et en ramassant à son tour une poignée de neige. T'as fait semblant !

- Armure divine, mon pote ! Ta tempêtounette de neige ne peut rien contre moi ! Muaaaah ah aaaaaah !»

Dans les gradins, ce n'était pas la fête. A part Milo, Shura et Shûn qui souriaient, fort peu concernés, Silène fulminait, Camus était sur le point d'exploser, et Mû regardait la scène, appuyé sur son dossier, les bras croisés, le regard oscillant entre l'affliction et la résignation.

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS CONNERIES ! hurla Silène, perdant brusquement le contrôle de ses nerfs. EN POSITION, REPRENEZ LE COMBAT ! »

Une boule de neige vint s'écraser sur son visage.

* * *

Ils se faisaient de nouveau face, cosmos blanc contre cosmos vert mêlé de brun. Hyoga reprit sa danse du Cygne, sur le point de lancer à nouveau son Diamond Dust. Pan attendait.

« RÉAGISSEZ, NOM DE VOUS ! hurla Silène. FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! LA PREMIÈRE QUI VOUS PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ! »

Alors, Pan réagit. Alors que le souffle de glace fonçait sur elle, elle se jeta sur le côté, roulant sur son épaule, et vint se mettre en boule dans le sable, la tête couverte par ses bras.

« Bon. Temps mort ! fit Silène en formant un « T » avec ses mains. Venez ici. »

Hyoga croisa les bras, attendant au centre de l'arène en creusant dans le sable du bout du pied, tandis que Pan rejoignait le vieux Chevalier en bas des gradins.

« Je réexplique. ENCORE. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit à propos des techniques. Prenons cette fameuse poussière de diamants. A quoi vous fait-elle penser ?

- A de la glace à la vanille. »

Silène se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Et ?

- Qu'il faut de la glace pour faire monter une chantilly.

- Essayez encore.

- La banquise ?

- Ah ! On se rapproche.

- … Que la graisse de phoque doit être super efficace pour lubrifier une chaîne de vélo ! »

Shura et Milo, qui ricanaient bêtement, éclatèrent de rire. Silène les foudroya du regard.

« Mais vous le faites exprès ?! Cette attaque fait penser à Hyoga ! A sa nature profonde ! Ses affinités naturelles de Verseau, ses arcanes, bon dieu !

- Ah, oui.

- Vous en déduisez ?

- Qu'il a froid souvent ?

- QU'UNE ATTAQUE DOIT VENIR DE VOTRE MOI PROFOND ! Chez vous plus que chez tout autre, ce doit être instinctif !

- Ouais, ben, c'est facile à dire mais pas à faire.

- On reprend. Je vais vous guider. EN PLACE, CHEVALIER ! » cria Silène à Hyoga, qui regardait ailleurs.

* * *

« Et on y retourne ! s'enthousiasma Hyoga. Attention, ce coup-ci, je change d'attaque !

- QUI ÊTES-VOUS, MONSEIGNEUR ? hurla Silène. VOS AFFINITÉS ? »

Pan se tortillait sur place, stressant comme une malade. Ah, j'aurais voulu vous y voir, en pleine interro surprise, avec la menace d'une attaque de glace sur le point de vous rentrer dedans, et plein de gens vous regardant, attendant votre réponse.

« Je… Je…

- NE ME RÉPONDEZ PAS ! ARRÊTEZ DE RÉFLÉCHIR ! AGISSEZ SELON VOTRE NATURE !

- Je… »

Hyoga avait fini de danser. Il joignit ses poings au-dessus de sa tête… Pan paniqua.

« PAR LE TONNEEEEERRE DE L'AU…

- Que… QUE LA LAINE DES MOUTONS SACRÉS T'ÉTOUFFE ! »

Hyoga s'interrompit. Le cosmos de Pan flamboya un instant, puis un troupeau de moutons roses et mauves se matérialisa dans l'arène et fonça sur le chevalier du Cygne, dans un concert de bêlements.

Hyoga, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Les moutons le renversèrent et le submergèrent, avant de disparaître.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'arène. Dans les gradins, tous avaient la bouche grande ouverte, sauf Mû, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et regardait sa disciple à travers ses doigts écartés.

Shûn fut le premier à réagir : il se leva d'un bond, descendit jusque dans l'arène et fut sur Pan avant même que celle-ci eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la serra contre lui à la faire étouffer tout en tourbillonnant sur place.

« KYAAAAAAAA C'ÉTAIT TROP MIMIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Enfin, il la reposa (un peu chancelante), mais conserva des cœurs dans les yeux en la regardant. Hyoga gisait toujours dans le sable, comme pris de convulsions. Pan se précipita sur lui.

« HYOGA MON POTE ! TU VAS BIEN ?! »

Sauf que le Chevalier du Cygne ne convulsait pas. Il s'étouffait à moitié à force de se contenir. Mais quand il vit la mine inquiète du petit dieu, il n'y tint plus et éclata de rire.

« Que… hoqueta-t-il. ''Que la laine des moutons sacrés t'étouffe'' ?! Mais… Mais tu l'as pêchée où ton attaque ? »

Pan jeta un œil aux gradins tandis que Hyoga essuyait d'un revers de main les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'était parti. Milo et Shura pleuraient de rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Camus se contentait de croiser les bras en haussant un sourcil, et Silène serrait le rebord de l'arène dans ses mains, à s'en faire éclater les jointures. Il était tellement énervé qu'il en était devenu blanc comme un linge.

Pan adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à son chevalier.

« Pardon… Tu sais, le dieu Pan, les moutons, la protection des troupeaux, et puis, j'aime bien le mauve, et j'aime bien les trucs kawaii et…

- TOUT ÇA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUUUUUUUUTE ! hurla soudain Silène en se tournant vers Mû. REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! ajouta-t-il en pointant Pan du doigt.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Mû. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai même pas bougé !

- Vous l'avez éduquée ! Vous l'avez civilisée ! Ceux de ma race ne dorment PAS sous un toit ! Nous n'allons PAS à l'école ! VOUS LUI AVEZ APPRIS À RÉFLÉCHIR, VOUS AVEZ INHIBÉ TOUS SES INSTINCTS ! VOUS EN AVEZ FAIT UN ÊTRE HUMAIN ! rugit le vieux chevalier, sans même reprendre sa respiration au milieu de sa tirade. TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUUUUUTE ! »

Mû s'empourpra. Il se leva et vint se planter sous le nez du chevalier de Pan.

« Vous auriez préféré que je la laisse dans la neige, à pisser le sang, plutôt que de la soigner et l'élever pendant que vous glandiez à l'Acropole ?

- SALE PETIT PRÉSOMPTUEUX !

- JE NE LAISSERAI PAS MA FILLE DEVENIR UNE SAUVAGEONNE PARCE QU 'UN VIEUX FOU SORTI DE NULLE PART A DÉCIDÉ QU'IL DEVAIT EN ÊTRE AINSI ! LE MONDE A CHANGÉ DEPUIS LA GRÈCE ANTIQUE, IMBÉCILE HEUREUX !

- BLANC-BEC !

- RADOTEUR !

- ABRUTI À CORNES !

- VIEILLE TÊTE DE MULE CONSANGUINE ! »

Les trois chevaliers d'Or contemplaient leur collègue et le vieux Silène en train de s'empoigner, sans se sentir obligés d'intervenir. C'était bien trop drôle de voir Mû s'énerver.

Hyoga, Shun et Pan, au milieu de l'arène, regardaient la dispute dégénérer en pugilat.

« Je crois que ton cours est fini, souligna Hyoga.

- Sans déconner ! Bien observé, Captain Obvious, ironisa Shun, remis de sa crise aigue de kyattage.

- Vous avez pas faim, vous ? continua le Cygne.

- Trop ! Allez, pour vous remettre, je vous invite au McDo, se sacrifia Shun.

- Cool ! s'exclama Pan. Le temps de poser l'armure au temple du Bélier, et on y va ! »

Ils sortirent tous trois de l'arène, bras dessus bras dessous, dans l'indifférence générale. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés à prendre les paris sur qui de Mû ou de Silène allait cogner en premier.


	23. Trouble is my middle name

Il était très tôt. Ridiculement tôt. Tellement tôt que même le soleil était encore couché. Mû naviguait au radar, l'esprit passablement embrumé, dans la direction de la cuisine, où il voulait se servir un verre d'eau.

La fraîcheur de sa boisson acheva de le réveiller. Enfin pleinement conscient, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. En quelques secondes, il mit le doigt dessus. Pan n'était pas dans la chambre.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai. » soupira-t-il.

Il entendit des pas discrets dans la grande salle. Il se précipita et vit la petite fille, de retour dans le temple.

« Tu étais où, là ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

C'est qu'il avait appris à se méfier. Apparemment, elle revenait d'un des temples, dans les étages supérieurs.

« J'avais un travail à faire, éluda-t-elle.

- Et quel travail, je te prie ?

- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Ben, non. J'aurais dû ? Quelle bêtise as-tu encore inventé ? »

Elle se contenta d'un énigmatique sourire. Puis elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« On retourne se coucher ? minauda-t-elle, jouant de tout son charme enfantin pour l'attendrir. J'ai sommeil. »

Pan prit Mû par la main sans attendre sa réponse, et le traîna jusque dans la chambre.

* * *

Au même instant, sixième maison

On ne savait pas trop différencier les moments où Shaka de la Vierge méditait, et ceux où il dormait. Assis en tailleur, flottant à un mètre du sol, les yeux clos et la respiration ralentie au maximum, c'était impossible à déterminer, d'autant qu'il lui arrivait de dormir de jour ou de méditer de nuit.

Mais là, en l'occurrence, il dormait. Son cosmos doré brûlait calmement, et il rêvait de sa vie d'avant, en Inde. Ses premières années sur les bords du Gange. Les autres enfants, les vaches sacrées arrêtées au milieu de la route, les marchands d'épices aux étals colorés, les temples, les…

Shaka grimaça dans son sommeil. Au plus profond du songe, il ressentait un vague malaise, une sensation désagréable. Emergeant peu à peu, à demi conscient, il sentit que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, tirait sur le bas de son sari par à-coups, comme un enfant qui chercherait à capter l'attention d'un adulte.

A présent totalement réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard vers l'enfant, sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il fichait là, surtout à cette heure-ci (et comment diable il avait fait pour atteindre le sixième temple). Sauf que ce n'était pas un enfant. C'était…

Shaka écarquilla les yeux.

C'était un mouton. Mais genre, un vrai mouton. Avec les petites cornes, la laine et l'odeur de bergerie qui allaient avec. Et qui était en train de mâchouiller consciencieusement son sari.

Shaka se releva d'un bond, arrachant son vêtement plein de bave de la gueule de l'animal.

« Mais que…

- Bêêêêê !

- Bêêêê !

- Bêêêêêêêêê ! »

Le chevalier de la Vierge n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le mouton n'était pas seul, il avait amené avec lui tous ses copains. Le troupeau avait littéralement investi son temple. Chien de berger compris.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour traverser cinq maisons sans être repérés ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas entendus arriver ?

Non.

« MÛÛÛÛÛÛ ! »

Son hurlement résonna dans l'aube naissante, m ais ne descendit pas jusqu'au premier temple, et ne réveilla donc ni Mû, ni Pan, qui s'étaient rendormis comme des masses.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Mû, Kiki et Pan se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Le Chevalier du Bélier était vautré dans le canapé, avec un disciple calé au creux de chaque épaule. Il leur lisait un roman qu'il avait trouvé par hasard, au fin fond de ses rayonnages : « Le Château de Hurle ». Il n'avait pas vraiment souvenir d'avoir acheté cet ouvrage, mais qu'importait ? Le titre lui parlait, la couverture et le résumé avaient plu aux enfants, cela avait suffi.

Ils en étaient au chapitre sur la pâtisserie Savarin, et la description des gâteaux à la crème leur mettait l'eau à la bouche, bien qu'ils aient pris un solide petit déjeûner. Au détour d'une phrase, Pan émit un grognement, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'un caniche mal luné.

Mû et Kiki se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ça te prend souvent ? demanda Kiki.

- Pardon. »

Elle lui avait répondu d'un air absent, presque sans lui prêter attention. Elle s'était redressée et regardait dans la salle hypostyle.

« Il rôde à mes frontières.

- Oui, Silène est dans les escaliers, constata Mû. Vos histoires de territoires, c'est quand même vachement bizarre. Vous êtes des êtres doués de raison, ou pas ? »

Pan ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Mû leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira :

« OK, s'il le faut vraiment. On continuera plus tard ! » dit-il en refermant le livre.

Le petit dieu s'était levé et était sorti en courant, partant à la rencontre du vieux chevalier.

* * *

Silène n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. En même temps, cela faisait des semaines qu'il boudait, bougonnait, râlait et maugréait dans son coin.

« J'ai parlé longuement avec le chevalier du Cygne, monseigneur. Nous avons eu une idée.

- En règle générale, on commence par bonjour, fit remarquer Pan.

- Rââââh, peu importe. Suivez-moi, j'ai un nouvel adversaire pour vous.

- Quoi, encore ? Mais y en a MARRE ! »

Silène, qui avait entamé la descente des escaliers, s'arrêta, se retourna et la fusilla du regard.

« Oui. Encore. Et jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez.

- J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Je suis qu'une gosse ! Ça m'ennuie ! »

Le sang de Silène ne fit qu'un tour. Il remonta d'une marche et, avant que Pan ait pu réagir, il la gifla à la volée. Elle en tomba sur le derrière. La surprise passée, elle ressentit la douleur.

« Mû va te… commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Il ne va rien du tout ! s'écria le vieux chevalier. Cessez de vous réfugier dans ses jupes à la moindre contrariété ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea.

« Tu n'étais pas comme ça quand tu es arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui te prend depuis des semaines ?

- A VOTRE AVIS ? » rugit-il en guise de réponse.

Pan pencha la tête sur le côté et réfléchit.

« Quoi, tout ça parce que je n'arrive pas à me battre ? J'ai fait plein de progrès sur le reste !

- Cela ne suffit pas. Vous n'êtes pas encore vous-même.

- Et c'est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Oui. »

Les iris de Silène virèrent à l'orange vif. Là, ça ne plaisantait plus.

« J'ai le sentiment que vous avez oublié, Monseigneur. »

Oublié ? Oublié quoi ?

Le vieux chevalier esquissa un rictus mauvais devant le silence éloquent de son dieu.

« Rappelez-vous, le premier soir. Quand je vous ai ramenée à ce même temple, dit-il en montrant du doigt la maison du Bélier.

- Hé bien ?

- Nous avons passé un marché, vous et moi, ce soir-là. »

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il le disait, cela lui revenait. Cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Difficilement, Silène posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à hauteur de Pan. Il lui dit d'une voix doucereuse :

« Et où en est-on de cette fameuse promesse ?

- …

- Je vais vous dire où nous en sommes : nulle part. Parce que vous vous comportez comme une sale gosse égoïste et pourrie gâtée par tout le monde dans ce foutu sanctuaire. Vous ne vous souciez même plus de tenir une promesse faite à votre propre fils. »

Les yeux de Silène redevinrent bleus. Il s'assit sur les marches près de Pan, soudain très las. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris d'un coup un ou deux millénaires de plus.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre but que de vous voir redevenir celui que vous étiez. », chuchota-t-il.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Une deuxième, une troisième, puis le vieil homme se mit à pleurer franchement.

Pan ne sut pas quoi faire. Voir Silène sortir de ses gonds était impressionnant. Mais le voir en pleurs était autrement plus inquiétant.

Elle se dit que peut-être, il était temps de prendre les choses un peu moins à la légère.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Pan et Silène se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers l'arène habituelle. Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent un homme à l'air inquiet. Il devisait avec un des gardes du Sanctuaire, faisant de grands gestes désespérés.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que les traces mènent ici !

- Et moi, je vous dis que si nous avions des moutons en vadrouille dans le Sanctuaire, nous le saurions, répliqua le garde, qui perdait patience. Retournez à Rodorio, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! »

Pan s'approcha et tapota le coude du garde pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi ? Que me veux-tu, toi ? »

Silène s'approcha à son tour, aussi digne et fier qu'à son habitude.

« Je vous conseille de vous adresser à l'apprentie du Chevalier d'Or du Bélier avec un peu plus de diligence, mon ami.

- L'apprentie de… Mille excuses. Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ?

- Pour moi, rien, dit Pan avec un sourire. (Elle désigna l'homme qui cherchait son troupeau) Je vous conseille d'aller sonner au sixième étage. Vous y trouverez les moutons de monsieur. Et son chien, aussi. Bonne journée. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux ronds, l'homme et le garde regardèrent Pan et Silène s'éloigner.

« Qu'a voulu dire la petite fille, « sonner au sixième étage » ?

- Je crois comprendre. (Le garde se tourna vers les douze maisons, un nœud d'appréhension dans l'estomac) Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? »

* * *

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Pan en découvrant son adversaire, qui l'attendait de pied ferme au milieu de l'arène.

Elle avait l'air, de fait, passablement agacée.

« Pas vraiment, en fait, expliqua Silène avec patience. La présence de ce jeune homme est le fruit d'une longue et laborieuse conversation avec notre ami du Cygne.

- Hé bah, vous vous êtes pas foulés.

- Nous verrons bien, répondit le vieil homme avec un demi-sourire.

- Et sinon, c'est un meeting ? »

Pan avait tourné la tête vers les gradins, son attention attirée par le bruit. Outre Shun et Hyoga, qui assistaient à tous ses entraînements et y participaient parfois, il y avait Kanon, Camus, Shura et Aiolia, ces deux derniers ne voulant rater aucun prétexte pour rigoler un bon coup (c'étaient eux qui avaient conseillé à Kanon de venir, plutôt que d'aller visiter le Parthénon, de toute façon bondé en cette saison. Eux-mêmes avaient annulé les cours qu'ils devaient donner ce matin). Milo venait d'entrer, un large sourire étalé sur le visage, prêt lui aussi à s'en payer une bonne tranche. Et il traînait derrière lui le pauvre Mû, qui se demandait ce qu'il fichait là. Apparemment, le chevalier du Scorpion avait été le prévenir d'un combat imminent et l'avait peu ou proue convaincu de venir y assister. Mais le chevalier du Bélier n'attendait pas de miracles et craignait toujours plus ou moins de récupérer sa disciple en plusieurs morceaux. C'est donc la boule au ventre qu'il s'assit près de Camus.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, alors qu'on parlait blessures et morceaux, l'armure divine se pointa, elle aussi, toute rutilante et éblouissante, dans un déchaînement d'effets lumineux. C'était une armure très grandiloquente. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas oublié la menace de Mû de la changer en cloche s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit de fâcheux à sa porteuse, par sa faute : l'armure était depuis très attentive à l'intégrité physique de la petite fille.

Pan, qui avait terminé d'enfiler son armure et de contempler le paysage, revint à Silène.

« A ton avis, je devrais me sentir vexée qu'ils soient de plus en plus nombreux à venir me voir en entraînement ? »

Silène jugea préférable de ne pas répondre directement.

« Concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre adversaire. »

Pan reporta son attention sur le centre de l'arène. Seiya l'y attendait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

La personnification de la suffisance et de l'effronterie. Pour une fois, Pan allait prendre plaisir à taper sur quelqu'un. Enfin, si elle arrivait à placer un coup.


	24. But in the end I'm not too bad

Seiya se mit en position de combat. Silène leva le bras pour attirer son attention.

« N'oubliez pas mes instructions, jeune homme !

- Pas de problème, je gère ! répondit Seiya. Je gère. »

Silène se tourna vers Pan, qui le regardait étonnée.

« Tes instructions ? Quelles instructions ?

- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas retenir ses coups.

- Hééééé ? »

Pan pâlit un peu.

« Ecoutez. Il n'y a entre vous ni amitié, ni respect. Il ne vous fera pas de cadeau, et j'attends de vous que vous ne lui en fassiez pas.

- Je vais me faire démolir !

- Alors à vous de le démolir en premier. (Le visage de Pan se décomposa) La manière douce n'a pas fonctionné. On tente la manière forte. »

Silène fit quelques pas en arrière. Pan le dévisageait toujours, ne sachant pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Les bras ballants, encore toute à sa surprise, elle ne vit pas venir la première attaque.

« PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête en direction de Seiya, avant d'être projetée contre le mur de l'arène par des centaines de coups. L'armure divine encaissa plutôt bien, mais le choc fut violent.

« Aïe. Douleur. »

Pan, affalée sur le sol, se remit à quatre pattes, puis enfin debout.

« Ça va aller ? l'interpella Seiya, un peu inquiet.

- Quand tu veux, pauvre type, cracha-t-elle (en même temps qu'un peu de sang)

- Très bien. (Il jeta un œil à Silène, qui lui fit signe d'embrayer) On continue, alors. »

Pan fit un pas en avant, pour tenter de rejoindre le centre de l'arène.

« PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE ! »

L'enfant vola à nouveau, mais fut cette fois projetée dans les gradins. Heureusement, là où ils étaient vides.

Le silence plana un instant sur l'arène.

« C'est bizarre, chuchota enfin Kanon à l'oreille d'Aiolia. C'est moins drôle que ce qu'on m'avait promis.

- Je sais pas ce qui se passe, répondit le Chevalier du Lion. C'est pas normal. »

Pan fit son grand retour dans la zone de combat, boitillant légèrement et saignant franchement de la bouche, maculant son armure d'hémoglobine. Elle leva le pouce en direction de Mû, qui pâlissait de secondes en secondes.

« 'est 'ien, ne suis nordu na nangue !

- Arrêtez de faire le zouave et battez-vous. », gronda Silène.

« PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE ! »

Pan croisa les bras devant son visage, mais ne put tenir contre l'onde de choc, et, projetée dans les airs, s'affala de nouveau sous l'impact. Inconsciente.

« SEIYA ! » hurla Mû en se levant, prêt à intervenir.

Camus le retint par le poignet, et du menton, lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Le chevalier du Bélier s'exécuta à contre-cœur. Silène lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de ne pas se mêler de la situation.

Le vieux chevalier fit signe à Seiya de faire une pause. Puis il rejoignit Pan, au pied du mur du colisée, et s'assit près d'elle dans le sable. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux.

« Alors ? Secouée ? »

Silène l'examina attentivement, et vit naître tout au fond des pupilles de Pan comme une vague lueur orangée.

« Ah ? J'ai l'impression que ça vient.

- …

- Vous voyez, ce gamin, là-bas ? (il baissa la voix pour que Seiya ne l'entende pas) Vous lui êtes infiniment supérieure. Vous êtes un dieu. Vous pouvez le démolir. Vous pouvez le briser.

- …

- Le dieu mi-homme mi-bête. Lâchez la bête, monseigneur. Ne laissez pas ce mortel insignifiant vous narguer.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Très bien !

- Mais je ne veux pas le tuer.

- Hé bien, nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez envie. »

Silène se releva vivement, plus vivement que ne le laissait supposer son âge. Puis il fit signe à Seiya. Ce dernier hésita néanmoins.

« Vous êtes sûr que…

- Nous en avons longuement parlé, monsieur de Pégase. Faites-moi confiance, c'est pour son bien.

- Elle vient de perdre connaissance, là ! Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Allons ! S'il vous plaît ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »

Seiya s'avoua vaincu. Il faut dire que les arguments que le vieux lui avait donnés un peu plus tôt se tenaient. Cela ne lui plaisait pas pour autant, mais que savait-il de l'éducation d'un dieu ?

« PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE ! »

Pan était encore à terre, et elle subit l'attaque quasiment sans broncher. De son côté, Seiya commençait à sérieusement douter de l'efficacité de la méthode du vieux.

Le petit dieu tenta de se relever, un peu tremblant, mais bravement.

« Allez ! intima Silène à Seiya. Continuez !

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » hurla Pan, tétanisant tout le monde de peur.

Un silence de mort tomba à nouveau sur l'arène, le temps que chacun reprenne ses esprits. Le cosmos de Pan, brun veiné de vert, s'était plus qu'embrasé, il s'enroulait en volutes autour d'elle puis pulsait littéralement dans toutes les directions. Elle se tenait debout, totalement immobile, les yeux rivés sur Seiya. Des yeux orange vif.

Silène sourit et se retira de l'arène : maintenant que la pompe était amorcée, tout allait couler de source. Normalement.

Pan et Seiya se dévisageaient, chacun attendant le premier mouvement de l'autre. Le chevalier de Pégase se décida enfin.

« PAR LES MÉTÉORES…

- ÇA SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIT ! » hurla Pan.

Alors que Seiya perdait brièvement le contrôle de lui-même, ainsi que l'équilibre, Pan posa un genou à terre et frappa le sol du plat de la main. L'onde de choc se propagea droit sur le chevalier de Pégase et disparut avant de le toucher.

Seiya fit mine de se relever. Il était à genoux, la tête lui tournait encore, lorsque d'énormes racines jaillirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, de ses bras, de son torse, et le plaquèrent au sol, l'enserrant dans un étau.

Pan s'était redressée et contemplait sans aucune émotion le chevalier de Pégase en train de se débattre dans sa prison végétale. Derrière elle, le fameux troupeau spectral de moutons mauves apparut. Mais curieusement, personne n'en rit. Parce qu'un par un, les ovins vaporeux changeaient de forme, des formes beaucoup moins amicales. Taureaux furieux, ours féroces, loups affamés, serpents venimeux… Les adorables bêlements se muèrent en grattements, mugissements, rugissements, hurlements et autres sifflements. Ils regardaient tous Seiya, impuissant, en train de se tordre sur le sol : plus il tentait de se libérer, plus les racines resserraient leur étreinte, prêtes à lui briser les os.

Dans un déchaînement de cosmos, les animaux spectraux chargèrent.

« SEIYAAA ! »

Avant que Camus ait eu le temps de le retenir, Mû s'était téléporté devant le chevalier de Pégase. Ecartant les bras, il déploya son mur de cristal. Le troupeau de bêtes sauvages n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mû ferma les yeux, serra les dents et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, prêt à encaisser l'impact d'une attaque divine.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre, suivi du bruit assourdissant d'un bâtiment de pierre en train de s'écrouler.

Mû ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, incertain. Il était vivant. Le Crystal Wall était entier. Il regarda autour de lui. Le troupeau spectral avait défoncé le mur de l'arène et les gradins vides, et les avait réduits à l'état de poussière. Le colisée était à moitié détruit.

Le chevalier du Bélier sursauta brusquement : Pan se tenait juste derrière le mur de cristal et le dévisageait, son regard de démon rivé au sien. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Oui, elle avait dévié la charge du troupeau en le voyant. Mais non, elle n'était pas encore elle-même. Mû pouvait la sentir sur le point d'attaquer à nouveau, comme si…

Comme si une autre entité, sauvage et violente, avait pris le contrôle de sa fille, et que Pan –SA Pan- était en train de lutter pour reprendre le dessus : « je vais le tuer » , « non, touche pas à mon maître ».

« Calme-toi, je t'en prie. »

Les mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Pas plus que les mots d'un homme sans défense face à un animal enragé prêt à mordre. Elle donna un léger coup de poing dans le mur de cristal pour en éprouver la solidité.

« Tu te rappelles, l'autre nuit, quand tu as fait ce cauchemar ? Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? Je t'ai dit qu'on t'aiderait. Mais il faut que tu luttes. »

La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté. Mû désagrégea le mur de cristal et s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prenant les mains.

« Je veux ma Pan, pas un animal.»

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Ses iris redevinrent brusquement d'un bleu limpide.

« Hein ? T'as dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Dans les gradins, tout le monde recommença à respirer. Shun et Hyoga se précipitèrent sur le sable, atteignant Seiya en quelques secondes. Ils se mirent à arracher les racines qui le retenaient, tant bien que mal, car elles étaient coriaces.

« Allez chercher du Round Up ! s'écria Hyoga avec bonne humeur.

- Magnez-vous, j'étouffe ! »

Silène, dans son coin, souriait, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il semblait serein, en paix avec l'univers.

Enfin, il se leva, et rejoignit Mû et Pan au centre de l'arène.

« Hé bien, nous y sommes finalement arrivés.

- Oui, je crois…

- C'est bien. »

Et ce furent là les seules félicitations que le vieux chevalier lui consentit. L'exubérance, c'était pas son truc.

« J'ai tenu parole, monseigneur. A votre tour. »

Le sourire de Pan disparut à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce que cela impliquait.

« Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Oui. »

Le regard de Mû allait de l'un à l'autre, incrédule. De quoi parlait-on, là ?

« Attendez…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Bélier, s'impatienta Silène. Cela ne concerne que mon dieu et moi. Restez en dehors de ça. Monseigneur, quand vous voulez. »

Silène tourna les talons et sortit de ce qui restait de l'arène.

« Pan… »

Le petit dieu leva les yeux sur son maître. Elle avait très envie de pleurer, mais refoula bravement ses larmes. Un simple reniflement, et elle emboîta le pas de Silène.

Les autres chevaliers d'Or quittèrent les gradins et vinrent rejoindre Mû. Shura excalibura ce qui restait des racines emprisonnant Seiya. Camus posa la main sur l'épaule du chevalier du Bélier.

« Allez. On rentre. »

* * *

Pan et Silène se tenaient sur le côté de l'arène, près du buisson des renards. Le vieux chevalier quittait son armure, la caressant et lui parlant comme à une vieille amie.

L'armure vibrait en reconstituant son totem, comme gagnée par l'émotion. Enfin, elle fut complète : l'armure du Chêne. La Pandora Box se referma doucement.

« Silène…

- Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, coupa le vieux chevalier. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Un peu durement, certes, mais c'était nécessaire.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête.

- La bête est éveillée, Monseigneur. Elle refera surface quand vous en aurez besoin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allons, assez discuté. Il est temps. »

Silène s'agenouilla devant Pan.

« Sans regret ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- Sans regret, assura-t-il. Je vous remercie… Père. »

Pan s'inclina au-dessus de son chevalier, et souffla sur sa nuque. Silène sourit, ferma les yeux, et s'écroula sur le flanc. Raide mort.

* * *

Elle resta là pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle se ressaisit. Elle posa les mains sur la terre près de Silène, et un énorme chêne poussa, englobant le corps du chevalier. Pan se releva, ramassa la Pandora Box de Silène et la hissa sur son dos. Enfin, elle reprit le chemin des douze temples.

Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que les chevaliers d'Or, Hyoga, Shun et Seiya avaient assisté de loin à la scène. Ils la regardaient tous en silence, partagés entre l'incrédulité, la pitié et la surprise la plus totale.

Elle baissa les yeux et passa devant eux sans leur accorder un mot. Eux-mêmes ne purent lui dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Elle grimpa les escaliers. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'en haut. L'épreuve fut éprouvante, l'armure du Chêne pesant un poids non négligeable, additionné à celui de sa propre armure, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de quitter.

Mais peu importait.

Un à un, elle franchissait les temples. Les chevaliers d'Or qui n'avaient pas assisté au combat se demandaient ce qui se passait, pourquoi le petit dieu grimpait en armure, trimballant une autre armure sur son dos, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais quelque chose leur disait qu'il valait mieux laisser faire.

Enfin, elle atteignit le palais du Pope. Séchant ses larmes, elle demanda audience. À Athéna elle-même.

Saori la reçut immédiatement.

* * *

« Mon dernier chevalier vient de mourir, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lui répondit Saori, pleine de compassion. Je te présente toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci. »

Un petit silence passa entre elles.

« Il… L'existence lui pesait, souffla Pan, comme pour se justifier. Il en avait assez de vivre dans ce corps. Je l'ai tellement fait attendre…

- Tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Il m'a demandé de mettre un terme à sa vie. Pour pouvoir renaître. Plus tard. »

Saori lui sourit, descendit de son trône et vint prendre Pan par les épaules.

« Alors, sois heureuse pour lui. Et au moins, tu n'auras pas à te creuser la tête pour trouver le prénom de ton futur fils. »

Pan lui sourit en retour. Un pauvre sourire, mais sincère tout de même.

« Je voulais vous demander…

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous garder son armure ? Mon sanctuaire n'est plus protégé. Elle sera mieux ici, avec celle du Sagittaire.

- Bien sûr. Tu viendras me la réclamer en temps utile.

- Merci. »

Pan déposa la Pandora Box de l'armure du Chêne sur le sol de marbre, s'inclina devant Athéna et prit congé.

* * *

Debout sur le perron du palais, Pan leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle sourit pour elle-même et entreprit de redescendre au temple du Bélier. Chez elle.


	25. Faunus Fantasy

Ce matin là, Pan quitta le temple du Bélier à l'aube, en catimini. Si elle attendait que Mû se lève, ce serait trop tard : invariablement, il la mettrait face à des livres et des cahiers, et là, elle serait dans l'impossibilité de mettre son plan à exécution. Alors qu'elle courait dans les escaliers, le cœur battant la chamade, elle se répétait comme un mantra :

« Fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps. Fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps… »

Enfin, son but final : la bibliothèque. Et plus précisément, la salle informatique. La grande majorité des chevaliers d'or avaient l'ADSL dans leur temple, sauf quelques réfractaires, dont Mû. Enfin, elle aurait dû être reconnaissante d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'électricité. Même si la nuit, c'était bougie d'office si on avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes…

Elle s'engouffra dans le temple du savoir. Un savoir bien particulier, pour le coup.

* * *

Shun et Seiya arrivèrent à leur tour à la bibliothèque, un peu plus tard. Il fallait dire que les ordinateurs étaient en général pris d'assaut, et qu'il valait mieux arriver tôt si on voulait consulter ses mails. Il ne restait déjà plus que quelques postes libres. Shun repéra un usager qu'il connaissait bien.

« Hé Pan ! » l'interpela-t-il.

Silencieusement, elle fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour leur faire face, tout en affichant un sourire démoniaque. Il ne manquait plus qu'un chat blanc angora sur ses genoux pour avoir le parfait portrait du super-méchant.

« Ah, Shun ! fit-elle sans se départir de son air carnassier, mon sous-fifre préféré ! Tu tombes bien. Salut, Mulet Volant.

- Salut, Bête à Cornes, répondit Seiya.

- Yo, salua Shun en tirant une chaise et en s'asseyant devant l'écran. Tu fais quoi de beau ?

- Mon ami, je médite quelques petits feux d'artifice avant le grand bouquet final. A ce sujet, je viens tout juste de terminer une étude fort intéressante à propos des mérites comparés de diverses consoles portables, en matière de qualité de son, de jeux potentiels, et bien évidemment d'autonomie.

- Et où tu veux en venir ?

- Un peu de patience, petit scarabée, répondit doctement le petit dieu. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion suivante : la 3DS me semble la plus appropriée pour la mission que je prépare.

- Quelle mission ?

- Avant de répondre à ta question, je vais t'en poser une de première importance : ô toi, mon ami de toujours et complice des premiers instants, as-tu parmi toutes tes connaissances au Sanctuaire une personne qui possèderait une 3DS, pleinement chargée, disponible immédiatement, et qui accepterait de me la prêter ? Je suis également à la recherche d'un jeu Pokémon, mais attention, un jeu DS, pas 3DS.

- Bah ouais, moi j'en ai une de 3DS, répondit Shun. (Il fouilla dans son sac) Tiens, elle est chargée. Prends-en soin hein ! Pour le jeu Pokémon, faudrait voir avec Shaina, elle aime bien collectionner les bestioles…

- Surtout les petits lapins, souligna Seiya.

- Merci beaucoup. C'est qui Shaina ?

- Le Chevalier du Serpentaire, répondit le chevalier de Pégase. L'est pas commode, mais bon.

- Si je dis s'il vous plaît en faisant mes grands yeux d'enfant battue, ça devrait passer. »

Pan leur expliqua brièvement son plan. Son travail de sape, plus précisément. Soudain, elle s'interrompit.

_Pan ! A la maison immédiatement ! Tu as des devoirs !_

Le cri télépathique du Maître agacé qui était à la recherche de sa disciple.

« 22, v'là les keufs ! J'me sauve ! »

Pan se leva précipitamment, ouvrit la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et l'enjamba. Avant de disparaître, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Shun et Seiya :

« Vous ne m'avez pas vue ! »

* * *

La demi-heure suivante fut un chassé-croisé burlesque, Pan devant identifier Shaina rapidement, la contacter, se présenter, la convaincre de lui prêter son jeu, revenir au temple, le tout en évitant soigneusement Mû, qui de son côté était capable de localiser son cosmos. On aurait presque pu en faire un jeu vidéo.

Et elle réussit. Sentant Mû en train d'errer quelque part du côté du réfectoire, et de scanner les alentours à grands coups d'un cosmos de plus en plus agacé, elle rallia le temple du Bélier et entra en trombe dans la cuisine, où Kiki était déjà attablé à ses leçons. Pan lui décocha un grand sourire sournois.

« Mal joué, mon pote !

- Rigole ! Avec tes conneries le Maître va être du plus en plus sévère !

- Et ça ne fait que commencer. »

Elle courut jusqu'au frigo, en extirpa les quatre litres de jus d'orange que Mû pressait quotidiennement, et les fourra dans un sac isotherme. Puis, fouillant à la hâte dans les placards, elle dénicha la gourde que Kiki avait étant petit, une bouteille en plastique avec les héros de _Cars_ dessus, et une paille en tortillon sur le bouchon.

« Je t'emprunte ça, petit frère. Je file ! »

Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers et partit à l'assaut de la montée des douze Maisons. Elle était sauve. Son cosmos serait camouflé par les cosmos infiniment plus puissants des chevaliers d'or. Ça avait parfois du bon d'être une gamine faiblarde ayant encore tout à apprendre.

* * *

Elle arriva toute essoufflée au temple de la Vierge. Elle passa entre les statues, non sans leur adresser au passage une grimace, et s'avança dans la salle principale. Elle trouva Shaka à son emplacement habituel, enrubanné dans son sari orange vif, assis en tailleur, lévitant tout en égrenant son chapelet, et entouré de sa cosmo-énergie flamboyante. Le chevalier méditait, les yeux clos, et ne fit pas un mouvement pour signifier à Pan qu'il l'avait remarquée.

« Bonjour ! dit-elle joyeusement, loin de se laisser démonter. Dis donc, ça sent encore la bergerie ici ! »

Elle abandonna son sac isotherme et sa gourde sur le sol à quelques mètres à peine du chevalier, et vint se planter sous son nez pour tenter de définir s'il dormait ou non. Brusquement, elle enfonça son index dans les abdominaux du chevalier, qui tressaillit.

« Yargh ! laissa-t-il échapper en se contractant. Ne fais pas ça. »

Satisfaite, Pan retourna à sa glacière et en sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange, qu'elle versa dans la gourde de Kiki avec force glouglous. Elle sirota doucement son jus de fruit par la paille tout en tournant autour de la Vierge. Arrivée au fond de la gourde, elle aspira un grand coup pour faire un horrible bruit de succion. Shaka tiqua de façon quasi imperceptible : ses yeux bougèrent sous ses paupières, mais cela n'échappa pas au petit dieu.

« Et j'en ai quatre litres comme ça. »

Elle se versa malicieusement un nouveau verre et s'assit en tailleur face au chevalier de la Vierge.

« Alors, je t'explique ce qui va se passer, beau blond. Tu vois ça ? fit-elle en brandissant la console de Shun. Non, naturellement, tu ne vois pas. Il s'agit d'une 3DS. Le jeu qui est dedans est un jeu DS. En y ajoutant une luminosité réglée au plus bas, en ne touchant pas à l'écran tactile, en coupant la 3D, et en mettant le son juste au minimum, cette petite merveille de technologie a une autonomie de quatre heures environ. On commence une partie ? »

Elle alluma la console. Dans le calme olympien du temple, l'affreuse musique électronique résonna désagréablement entre les colonnes, et ce malgré le réglage du son quasi au minimum.

« Tu es toujours certain que tu ne craqueras pas ? »

Shaka ne répondit pas. Il inspira à fond et son cosmos flamboya de plus belle.

« C'est toi qui vois. Très bien, comme premier Pokémon, je choisis donc… »

* * *

Cette musique était exaspérante. Pan faisait exprès de faire marcher son personnage dans les hautes herbes afin de croiser un maximum de Pokémons sauvages. Car qui disait rencontre avec un Pokémon sauvage disait changement de musique soudain et bruitages atroces. Elle s'arrangeait aussi pour faire soigner ses Pokémons le plus souvent possible. Outre le thème navrant du centre Pokémon, le « ting ting ting toung tiiiiing ! » de la machine de soin était plus qu'horripilant.

Et bien sûr, elle ponctuait le tout par un bruit humide aspiré par la paille, approximativement toutes les trois minutes et quinze secondes. Shaka sentit perler une goutte de sueur sur son front. Non. Il ne cèderait pas. Pas devant une sale gosse de dix ans. L'homme le plus proche de Dieu, bon sang !

Miracle, Pan mit son jeu en pause au bout de quelques temps.

« Je dois faire pipiiiii je tiens plus ! C'est où les toilettes chez toi ? »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Shaka tendit son bras dans la direction voulue. Pan partit en courant, revint chercher sa 3DS (au cas où Shaka aurait eu des vélléités de vengeance) et repartit aussi sec. Une minute plus tard, elle était de retour, et relançait son jeu. Il lui restait un peu moins de deux litres de jus d'orange.

« Purée, tout ce sucre, constata-t-elle. Toutes ces vitamines ! Je vais être ingérable ce soir. »

Shaka fronça brièvement le nez.

* * *

Les quatre heures étaient écoulées. La 3DS commençait à clignoter des diodes pour signifier qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Pan l'éteignit à contre-cœur. Jetant un œil à son sac isotherme, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait vidé également les quatre bouteilles.

Elle fit face à Shaka : l'hindou était toujours en position du lotus, n'arborant aucune expression, plus calme qu'une marmotte en pleine hibernation : il fallait se concentrer intensément sur sa poitrine pour le voir respirer.

« Je suppose que tu te crois particulièrement malin, fit Pan, horriblement vexée. J'ai d'autres tours en réserve, mon gars. »

Elle s'allongea sur le sol de marbre, les bras en croix, et se mit à chanter.

Et cela dura, dura, dura. Après Goldorak, elle passa aux OST d'Evangelion, Fullmetal Alchemist, et Lady Oscar. Puis elle enchaîna sur Satisfaction des Rolling Stones, ainsi que Teenager in Love de Dion, mais version Lapins Crétins, bien évidemment. Elle ne dut s'interrompre que deux fois pour retourner aux toilettes.

« Ah tiens ! dit-elle d'une voix enrouée en revenant de la salle de bain. J'en ai une bonne. Elle s'appelle Pegasus fantasy, je la trouve assez appropriée, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

Elle se mit à brailler.

_Dakishimeta kokoro no Kosumo_

_Atsuku moyase kiseki o okose_

_Kizu-tsuita mama ja inai to_

_Chikai-atta haruka na ginga_

_Pegasus Fantasy sō sa yume dake wa_

_Dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara_

_Saint Seiya, shōnen wa minna_

_Saint Seiya, ashita no yūsha (oh yeah)_

_Saint Seiya, Pegasasu no yō ni_

_Saint Seiya, ima koso habatake_

* * *

Le milieu d'après-midi.

« Bon très bien, fit Pan. Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. »

Elle partit en exploration dans le temple de la Vierge, et dénicha la minuscule cuisine. Rien à voir avec celle de son maître. Elle s'empara d'une chaise et la traîna jusque dans la salle hypostyle, prenant bien soin d'en faire grincer les pieds sur le marbre poli. Shaka serra les mâchoires en entendant cet affreux bruit de craie crissant sur un tableau noir.

Pan posa la chaise près du chevalier de la Vierge et grimpa dessus. Puis, sans prévenir, elle sauta sur Shaka et se cramponna à son sari. Ils vacillèrent un instant, mais le chevalier se stabilisa à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et dévisagea l'insupportable petit dieu.

« Mais tu es folle ? On aurait pu se faire mal ! »

Pan, toujours logée dans les bras du chevalier de la Vierge, lui adressa un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Shaka écarquilla les yeux, rougit… Et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, dans un beau fracas.

Pan fut sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, mais Shaka se redressa plus prudemment, se massant le bas du dos.

« Mais aïe, quoi, gémit-il en serrant les dents.

- J'ai gagnééééééééé ! chanta le dieu en ramassant ses affaires. (Il était en effet temps d'aller affronter le juste courroux de Mû) Tu as perdu ton sang-froiiiiiid ! »

Elle prit le chemin de la sortie après avoir souri à Shaka. Il la rappela néanmoins.

« C'est parce que vous êtes jaloux, toi et ton frère, que vous n'arrêtez pas de me chercher ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu hargneux.

Pan s'arrêta, réfléchit une demi-seconde, posa son sac au sol et fit demi-tour, venant se planter devant le chevalier de la Vierge (qui s'était remis en position du lotus et flottait à nouveau, bien qu'ayant gardé les yeux ouverts).

« Une conversation d'adultes, hein ? J'suis pas douée pour ça.

- Hé bien ?

- Hmm… Je ne peux bien entendu pas parler au nom de Kiki dans la mesure où je ne connais pas son opinion à ce sujet. Mais en ce qui me concerne… Comment dire… »

Shaka attendit patiemment.

« JE VOUS TROUVE TROP MIGNOOOOONS VOUS IRIEZ TROP BIEN ENSEEEEEMBLE ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! cria-t-elle en enlaçant le chevalier, des cœurs pleins les yeux.

- Quoi ? »

Elle joignit ses petits poings devant sa bouche et se trémoussa, les yeux brillants.

« Roméo et Juliette au pays des chevaliers ! L'amour impossible au Sanctuaire ! Ce serait tellement romantiiiiiiiiique !

- T'es pas bien. »

Pan retrouva brusquement son sérieux.

« Pour répondre à ta question, tu es juste en train de passer mon test d'admission dans la maison Aries. Paradoxal, hein, alors que je suis la dernière arrivée ! Oh, et si tu ne dis pas à Mû que tu l'aimes, je le ferai pour toi, j'te préviens.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Bah alors, vous attendez quoi, bande d'empotés ?! »

Laissant là le chevalier de la Vierge ébahi, elle quitta le temple, se préparant psychologiquement à la rouste que Mû allait lui passer pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière. Et si elle passait la fin de la journée et la nuit chez Aiolia, plutôt ?

* * *

Crédits :

_Pokémon_, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri

_Pegasus Fantasy_, TOEI, MAKE-UP


	26. Jeux olympiques d'hiver

Pour une fois, le petit déjeûner se passait dans le calme. Dans la sérénité. Mieux même, dans la paix la plus totale. Pas de réparation d'armure en vue, aucune fugue d'apprenti pendant la nuit, il faisait beau, Mû était de bonne humeur. D'humeur à accorder à ses enfants une matinée de temps libre, tiens, soyons fous.

Les gamins sautèrent de joie à cette nouvelle. Content de lui, Mû porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Maître ? demanda Pan d'une petite voix.

- Hmmm ?

- Je me disais, il va falloir qu'on achète un lit plus grand.

- Hein ? rétorqua Mû entre deux gorgées.

- Bah oui, expliqua-t-elle, on est déjà serrés comme des sardines ! Où on va caser Shaka ? »

Mû avala de travers, s'étouffa, et finit par recracher son thé par le nez. Kiki pouffa le plus discrètement possible dans sa serviette, mais ce ne fut pas une réussite.

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? s'empourpra le Bélier. Dehors tous les deux ! Allez faire vos bêtises ailleurs ! »

Jubilant, les deux enfants sortirent de table et s'éparpillèrent comme des étourneaux écervelés, laissant à Mû la tâche ingrate de la vaisselle.

* * *

Shaka, lui aussi, profitait de la douceur de cette matinée de printemps. Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il savait apprécier les petits cadeaux de la vie, comme un rayon de soleil sur son perron, le chant d'une rouge-gorge, ou l'odeur d'une fleur… Il avait beau dire que tout était Vacuité, il n'en demeurait pas moins que certaines Vacuités étaient plus plaisantes que d'autres.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions ô combien philosophiques par deux petits cosmos qui approchaient dangereusement. Il soupira. « Ils » n'allaient pas tarder à franchir le seuil de sa maison. Un par un, ils étaient supportables, mais en duo, ils étaient cataclysmiques.

Bonnie and Clyde.

Minus et Cortex.

Calvin et Hobbes.

Satanas et Diabolo.

Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde.

Charybde et Scylla.

Shaka commençait à tomber à court de références lorsque les deux enfants entrèrent. Ils étaient absorbés dans une conversation des plus intéressantes.

« … parce qu'on sait que dans tout processus physique l'énergie se transforme, expliquait Pan. De travail en chaleur, d'énergie potentielle en énergie cinétique…

- Oui, mais ça ne fait pas tout, renchérissait Kiki, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est une des lois de la conservation : dans tout système isolé, l'énergie totale se conserve au cours du temps.

- Mais en quoi est-ce un système isolé ?

- La surface mobile ne touche pas le sol, voyons, comme pour un mobile autoporteur ! Les frottements deviennent alors négligeables, ce qui peut nous amener à penser que l'énergie dissipée est quasi nulle !

- Oui mais… Et l'air ?

- Ah bah forcément, on n'est pas dans le vide, dans la situation qui nous occupe. Mais tu crois vraiment que ça va avoir une incidence notable en ce qui nous concerne ? Ne réponds pas, c'est une question rhétorique. Bonjour, Shaka.

- Bonjour, Shaka.

- Quand même ! Je commençais à croire que vous me snobiez.

- Le maître nous envoie chez le grand Pope, expliqua Kiki.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum hum.

- On lui apporte des confitures et un pot de beurre », ironisa Pan.

Shaka ne saisit pas la subtile allusion. Forcément, quand il était petit, personne ne lui avait lu des histoires comme le Chaperon Rouge. Lui avait eu droit à l'enseignement de Siddharta Gautama dès son plus jeune âge.

Les deux enfants restèrent plantés là, silencieux, à dévisager l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu, assis en tailleur et flottant à un mètre du sol. Il finit par ouvrir un œil.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, peut-être ? »

Kiki se tortilla, soudain tout timide.

« Je… Je…

- Il veut savoir s'il peut monter sur tes genoux pendant que tu lévites, intervint Pan. Je lui ai raconté que je l'avais fait et que c'était marrant. »

Shaka ouvrit son deuxième œil et regarda alternativement les deux enfants. Où était le coup fourré ? Mais non, ils respiraient l'innocence et la pureté. Tiens, il les trouvait presque touchants, surtout le petit, avec ses grands yeux de Bambi demandant grâce au chasseur.

« Bon, bon. Mais ce qu'il faut pas faire, hein ! céda le Chevalier de la Vierge.

- Ouais ! »

Kiki grimpa comme il put, aidé par Pan qui lui fit la courte échelle et Shaka qui le souleva de terre. Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put pendant que Shaka les stabilisait.

« Alors ? demanda Pan en leur tournant autour.

- C'est terrible, jubila Kiki.

- Et donc, comme je te l'expliquais… (elle se plaça judicieusement derrière Shaka) Dans un système isolé, si l'on applique une impulsion adéquate, on obtient un mouvement fluide et constant, à peu de chose près. Démonstration. »

Pan posa ses mains à plat sur les reins du Chevalier de la Vierge et imprima une forte poussée. Shaka se mit à glisser au-dessus du marbre, traversant le temple à une belle vitesse.

« Yahouuuuuuu ! » criait Kiki.

Il fallut un certain temps à Shaka pour s'arrêter, car il lui fallait éviter les colonnes du temple, tout en restant stable pour que le petit ne se blesse pas à l'atterrissage. Ils stoppèrent leur course folle en haut des escaliers menant au temple du Lion. Kiki sautait sur place, de joie et d'enthousiasme, manquant de faire tomber le chevalier sur lequel il était assis.

« Allez Shaka ! On prend les escaliers ! Shakaaaaaaaa-luuuuuuuuge !

- Tu veux nous tuer ? »

Shaka souleva l'enfant et le déposa au sol. Puis il se remit debout, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol. Pan les avait rejoints en courant.

« Alors, c'était comment ? Ça a marché ! Ça a marché !

- Mortel ! cria Kiki, encore tout excité. Il faut qu'on dépose un brevet ! Ça pourrait être une nouvelle discipline olympique !

- On pourrait appeler ça la Shakaluge, effectivement, réfléchissait Pan. Ou le Virgosleigh, pourquoi pas.

- Dites ! »

Les deux enfants, tout à leurs réflexions, avaient oublié Shaka. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous êtes insupportables. Ne faites pas ce genre de choses, c'est dangereux.

- …

- C'est tout. »

Shaka les planta là, retournant dans l'ombre bienfaisante de son temple, car le soleil commençait à taper sec. Les enfants le regardèrent partir, puis échangèrent un coup d'œil : quoi, c'était ça, une engueulade de la Vierge ? Wouaaaaah, ils étaient bien tombés.

Ils le suivirent, car dans le feu de l'action, ils en avaient oublié leur rendez-vous chez le grand Pope, et devaient de toute façon traverser le temple de la Vierge. Shaka avait déjà repris sa place à un mètre du sol, yeux clos, plongé dans une profonde méditation.

« Au revoir Shaka, merci ! » salua Kiki.

Pan s'approcha, se pendit au cou du chevalier de la Vierge et déposa un gros bisou sur sa joue. Shaka, surpris et déséquilibré, tomba à la renverse.

Craaash !

« Wouah, le running gag ! constata Pan avant de suivre son frère vers l'arrière du temple. Bonne journée, blondinet ! »

* * *

Toc toc toc !

Kiki frappa doucement à la porte du bureau du Grand Pope. Une voix claire et douce lui répondit.

« Entrez ! »

Les deux enfants entrèrent dans le bureau : la pièce était éclairée par la lumière du soleil entrant par une large fenêtre. Un énorme bureau en acajou massif trônait dans le fond, surchargé de dossiers et autres paperasses. Il était cerné, de part et d'autre, par d'imposantes bibliothèques débordant de livres anciens. Contre le mur, à droite de la porte d'entrée, se tenait un divan des plus confortables, et au sol, de nombreux coussins moelleux et colorés parsemaient un exquis tapis persan.

Ils se glissèrent dans la pièce. Shion était assis dans son profond fauteuil, occupé à déchiffrer le nouveau contrat d'assurance couvrant le Sanctuaire. Il y avait beaucoup de clauses à prendre en compte, et son front était plissé par la concentration. Kiki se précipita à travers la pièce et sauta d'autorité sur les genoux du grand Pope.

« Maître Shion ! dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Doucement, doucement, fit Shion en étouffant un rire. Bonjour mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va et toi Papy ? On a fait de la luge avec Shaka !

- De la luge, en plein mois d'avril ? s'étonna Shion.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »

Pan resta sur le seuil, intimidée. Cet homme était certes le maître de son maître, même quasiment son père, et quasiment le grand-père de Kiki. Mais il restait un étranger total.

« Hé bien entre, l'appela le Grand Pope, ne reste pas dans ton coin ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Assieds-toi, ne reste pas debout. Vous venez donc chercher un livre pour Mû ?

- Oui. »

Kiki sortit un papier de sa poche.

« Voilà les références du bouquin. »

Shion y jeta un œil, puis, reposant Kiki au sol, il se leva et alla fouiller dans ses rayonnages. Enfin, il dénicha l'ouvrage en question : un petit livre relié en cuir brun. Il le mit de côté sur le bureau.

« Vous déjeûnez ici, d'accord ?

- Mais le maître… protesta Kiki.

- … est d'ores et déjà prévenu. Je ne voudrais pas rater une occasion de passer du temps avec mon petit-fils. Ou d'apprendre à connaître ma petite-fille, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Pan, qui se tassait dans le divan autant qu'elle le pouvait. A table. »

Ils rejoignirent Dohko dans les appartements privés du Grand Pope. Le chevalier de la Balance, affublé d'un tablier rose (brodé d'un mouton rouge sur la poitrine) et armé d'une paire de maniques, sortait un plat de tartiflette du four.

« Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud ! » cria-t-il en courant jusqu'à la table, avant de laisser tomber son fardeau brûlant sur un tas de torchons repliés faisant office de dessous de plat. Il s'empara ensuite d'une spatule et entreprit de découper des parts. Les maniques trempèrent lamentablement dans le fromage fondu. Dohko fronça le nez en constatant les dégâts.

« Tsssss… siffla-t-il. Allez, lessive !

- Je t'en offrirai une seconde paire, le consola Shion avec un sourire doux mais néanmoins plein d'ironie. Cela compensera ton manque certain de coordination.

- Vos assiettes, les enfants, fit le Chevalier de la Balance en ignorant consciencieusement l'ancien Bélier. Et mangez avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

* * *

L'estomac plein, Pan et Kiki sentirent leurs yeux se fermer à la fin du repas. Ils pensaient à la descente qui les attendait et en bâillaient de fatigue par anticipation.

« Allez vous reposer quelques minutes dans le bureau, fit Shion en les poussant doucement. Vous repartirez après.

- Et toi, Papy ? demanda Kiki en se décrochant la mâchoire (et sans mettre la main devant sa bouche)

- J'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Moi, je dors pas sans mon doudou, protesta Pan. Je peux pas.

- Et si je te prête le vieux nounours de Mû ? suggéra Shion. Ça irait ?

- Sais pas. »

Les deux enfants se laissèrent tomber dans le tas de coussins qui jonchaient le tapis. En quelques secondes, le grattement régulier du stylo plume de Shion sur le papier les hypnotisa, et ils s'endormirent comme des masses.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans les bras de Morphée, mais Mû, douze étages plus bas, commençait à trépigner. Il contacta son maître par télépathie.

_Maître ?_

_Oui, Mû ?_

_Les enfants ne sont pas rentrés._

_Les enfants ne sont pas partis, mon cher. Et ton mouton en peluche est pris en otage par ta disciple._

_Pardon ?_

_Ils dorment. _

_Ils dorment ?! Non ! _

_Quel est le problème ?_

_NE LES LAISSEZ PAS FAIRE, MAÎTRE ! ILS VONT ÊTRE IMPOSSIBLES À COUCHER CE SOIR !_

_Ils dorment depuis près de deux heures, Mû._

Le Chevalier du Bélier tomba à genoux sur le marbre de son temple, leva les bras au ciel, et des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »


	27. Lait fraise

**Merci à SVGS et Feng-yi pour leur contribution à ce chapitre. Vous roxxez, les enfants ! :D**

* * *

Mû et Kiki étaient à la forge pour un cours top secret sur la réparation des armures. Pendant que Pan boudait comme une diva de cette mise à l'écart (elle s'obstinait chaque jour, en vain, à demander l'accès à à la forge), eux faisaient flamber leur cosmos dans l'atmosphère surchauffée de l'atelier.

Ils travaillaient sur le gantelet droit de l'armure du loup.

« Chauffe le métal, Kiki. »

Le petit rouquin se concentra et apposa ses mains sur la pièce endommagée, l'attisant grâce à sa cosmo-énergie. Mais Kiki avait encore un peu de mal à doser son effort et il la chauffa à blanc.

« Pas tant, Kikiiiiiii ! couina Mû en s'emparant du gantelet avec des pinces, avant de le balancer dans un seau d'eau glacée. L'orichalque doit être tiède, c'est tout. C'est ainsi que la poussière d'étoiles se répandra sur toute la surface du métal et s'y mélangera sans se détériorer. C'est un matériau délicat, Kiki, il faut y aller en douceur. »

Mû reprit la pièce d'armure.

« Allez, recommence. »

Le gantelet tiédit, et fut finalement prêt à recevoir la consolidation ultime : la poussière stellaire. Kiki déboucha maladroitement un petit flacon contenant la précieuse poudre.

« Voilà. Prends un peu de poudre dans ta main, expliqua le maître forgeron. Ensuite, tu la répands doucement et uniformément sur la pièce d'armure, en l'émiettant entre ton pouce et ton index. Voilà. Comme ça, approuva-t-il. Bon travail, mon fils.

- Merci, maître.

- Attention de ne pas en mettre trop.

- Que se passerait-il ? Cela rendrait l'armure plus fragile ?

- Absolument pas. Mais un excès de poussière d'étoile dans le métal entraînerait une coloration douteuse. Fais toujours attention à la distiller avec parcimonie.

- Très bien, maître. Compris.

- A présent, refroidis la pièce. Dans l'eau froide. »

Pshhhhhhhhhh.

« Tu as bien travaillé, je suis content de toi. Je te laisse la fin de l'après-midi libre.

- Merci, maître ! »

Kiki sauta au cou de Mû, le serra dans ses bras puis le lâcha et sortit en courant de la forge. Une multitude de possibilités s'offraient à lui, et il s'en délecta d'autant plus que Pan, elle, avait encore plusieurs heures de travail devant elle.

Gniark.

* * *

Sur le soir, après s'être gavés des légumes farcis préparés par le petit dieu, tous trois s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque du temple, et s'étaient vautrés dans l'énorme canapé. C'était l'heure de l'histoire !

Mû, ce soir-là, leur lut les premiers chapitres de _Talisman_. D'abord parce qu'il voulait les initier en douceur au génie de Stephen King. Ensuite parce qu'il espérait secrètement leur coller suffisamment les jetons pour les empêcher de divaguer la nuit, sans pour autant les traumatiser et leur donner de cauchemars. _Talisman des Territoires_ était pour cela le roman idéal, merveilleux et (pas trop) effrayant à la fois.

Et puis, il était sûr que le personnage de Wolf allait beaucoup leur plaire, et les faire marrer.

« _Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école, mon garçon ? _»

Mû sentit les deux enfants se contracter contre lui, pendus à ses lèvres. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un talent caché, que seuls les petits connaissaient (et il aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que de l'admettre devant ses collègues) : Mû savait très bien raconter les histoires et encore mieux, il faisait les voix de tous les personnages comme un véritable acteur shakespearien. En gros, les gamins s'y seraient cru. Et c'était délicieusement flippant.

« Et… La suite demain ! »

Les enfants protestèrent vigoureusement. Mais Mû resta inflexible.

« Pyjamas, brosses à dents, et au lit ! Il est 23h passées.»

Pan et Kiki râlèrent encore un peu, pour la forme.

* * *

Vers trois heures du matin, Pan fut réveillée par un glissement dans l'air. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

En entrant dans la chambre pour rejoindre son lit, Kiki se figea soudain et manqua de se faire pipi dessus : deux yeux orange le fixaient dans la nuit. Enfin, il réalisa que c'était sa sœur, qu'il avait dû tirer du sommeil en se faufilant dans la pièce.

« La vache, arrête avec tes yeux de démon, souffla-t-il rageusement, mais tout bas.

- Hin hin hin hin !

- Arrête j'te dis ! Tu me fous la trouille !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors ? murmura Pan.

- Ça te regarde ?

- Nan. Je suis curieuse, c'est tout.

- J'en ai marre que tu récoltes tous les lauriers et le titre de Terreur du Sanctuaire. Je suis là depuis plus longtemps et j'en ai fait de pires que toi. Ce soir, le coup de génie vient de moi, et moi seul ! »

Les yeux orange se plissèrent dans l'obscurité, signe que Pan souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Jaloux. »

Mû se retourna et marmonna dans son sommeil, puis ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

« Mmmgmbfefr… Kesskevoufaitesalgoss ?

- On discute, maître vénéré. »

Mû fut soudain totalement réveillé.

« Kiki ! D'où tu sors là ? gronda-t-il.

- Des toilettes, maître. »

Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il y était effectivement passé en rentrant.

« Hmm, bougonna Mû. Au lit. Et dormez au lieu de bavasser comme des pintades ! »

Mû n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille en pleine nuit.

* * *

Pour une fois, au petit dèj', ce fut Kiki qui lutta pour ne pas laisser tomber sa tête dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Mû le regardait d'un air suspicieux et s'attendait à une catastrophe plus ou moins imminente : enfant crevé = connerie faite de nuit.

Et comme chacun le savait, une connerie faite de nuit était toujours bien pire qu'une faite de jour.

Le repas était quasiment terminé, Mû avait déjà distribué les tâches quotidiennes, lorsque la température de l'air de la cuisine s'abaissa brusquement de plusieurs dizaines de degrés. Le givre commença à recouvrir les murs, les meubles, les assiettes et les bols.

Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers la porte. Camus était là, plus glacial que jamais, son regard noir rivé sur Pan. Le petit dieu se figea, son cœur rata un ou deux battements, puis elle tendit le doigt vers son frère, en un geste de délation dont dépendrait sans doute sa survie.

Kiki sursauta.

« Il n'y a qu'un esprit malade comme le tien pour imaginer un truc pareil », dit Camus à voix basse (sûrement dans le but de garder un semblant de self-control), s'adressant à la petite fille terrorisée.

Mû se tourna vers Pan, rouge pivoine.

« Quoi encore ?! gueula-t-il.

- Mais mais mais mais j'ai rien fait ! Juré ! protesta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Camus ? continua le chevalier du Bélier.

- Viens voir par toi-même. »

Dans le hall, Milo les attendait. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Camus lui lança son regard-qui-tue mais cela eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Le chevalier du Scorpion craqua et s'esclaffa comme un dément.

Ils descendirent tous au parking du Sanctuaire : Camus, Mû, Milo, accompagnés des deux enfants. Curieusement, Kiki faisait un peu moins le fier que la veille au soir. Il était également vexé que la bêtise (le coup de génie, oui !) ait été automatiquement attribuée à sa sœur, alors qu'il était évident que lui seul avait pu perpétrer ce forfait.

La vieille Clio était là. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Elle était entière et tout, mais de grise avec des taches de rouille, elle était devenue rose pastel, avec de délicates volutes rose fushia serpentant ici et là. C'était bien simple, la voiture ressemblait à un lait fraise mal mélangé.

Mû ne put que se contenter d'ouvrir grand la bouche, cherchant ses mots. Lui, il savait. On ne pouvait obtenir ce genre de motifs et de couleurs incrustés dans le métal que d'une seule manière : avec de la poussière d'étoiles. Il le savait pour avoir lui-même fait la même chose avec le vélo de son maître Shion quand il était petit. Il se tourna vers Kiki, qui se bidonnait avec Milo et Pan.

« Petit monstre ! Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre, vous n'en ratez pas une ! hurla-t-il à l'attention de son apprenti.

- Ça m'étonne que ta disciple n'y soit pour rien, ajouta Camus. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, des têtes vont tomber ! A commencer par la vôtre, jeune homme ! menaça-t-il en s'avançant vers Kiki.

- Je… Je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail… »

Kiki se téléporta aussitôt. Et dieu seul savait où. Mais peu importait. Camus était connu pour sa patience à toute épreuve. Il l'aurait en temps voulu. Et en attendant, c'était le maître qui allait déguster. Il se tourna vers Mû, qui se ratatina, comme par un réflexe de survie.

* * *

Milo et Pan, après avoir bien ri, allèrent sonner le rassemblement : tous, apprentis, bronzes, argents et ors défilèrent devant la voiture et admirèrent le travail de l'apprenti forgeron, un sourire aux lèvres.

Camus, lui, fut bon pour emprunter la voiture de Marine (une Fiat 500 tunée Hello Kitty) pour aller à la droguerie du coin, acheter quelques dizaines de bombes de peinture. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était que la poussière d'étoiles allait transparaître à travers, au minimum, huit couches de peinture. Après l'engueulade qu'il venait de se prendre par procuration, Mû ne jugea pas utile de l'en informer. Il s'en apercevrait bien assez tôt.

Kiki réapparut fort tard dans la soirée. Il n'échappa pas pour autant à sa punition. Ses corvées furent doublées pour trois semaines. Et Camus allait le convoquer le lendemain, ce qui était encore pire.

« Maintenant que t'as eu ton petit succès dans tout le Sanctuaire, va falloir payer la rançon de la gloire, mon pote, constata platement Pan alors qu'ils faisaient leur toilette du soir devant le lavabo de la salle de bain.

- Mmmh mmmh mmmmh mmmmmh ! protesta Kiki, qui se lavait les dents.

- Hé oui, c'est aussi ça être au sommet de son art, mon gars. Faut avoir les épaules solides.»

Pan posa la brosse sur l'étagère et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant son frère seul face à son reflet dans le miroir.

Kiki se sourit à lui-même, pas peu fier.


	28. Ce soir ou jamais

C'était le 8 mai, et ce jour-là, Mû ne l'aurait raté pour rien au monde. C'était en effet l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami et plus proche voisin, Aldébaran du Taureau. Non pas que Mû aimât vraiment faire la fiesta, trop de monde, trop de bruit… Mais comme Aldé, lui, adorait ça, Mû se faisait un plaisir de l'aider à organiser sa fête.

Et quand on était brésilien, la fête, on la voyait en grand. Les préparatifs commencèrent à sept heures du matin, parce que mine de rien, il y avait du boulot. Armés de balais et de chiffons, Mû et Aldé faisaient place nette – ce qui était un peu paradoxal dans la mesure où le vrai souk, ce serait APRÈS la soirée. Mais bon. Bref.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Aiolia et Milo se pointèrent avec d'énormes cartons.

« La sono », expliqua le chevalier du Lion, en posant délicatement son fardeau sur les dalles de marbre de la grande salle.

Le Lion et le Scorpion déballèrent l'engin sous le regard curieux de Mû, qui ne maîtrisait pas vraiment ces machines du diable. Ils installèrent la table de mixage et les enceintes, et commencèrent à se gueuler dessus pour de sombres histoires de branchements. Mû préféra les laisser se dépatouiller tout seuls comme des grands. Au pire, il appellerait Saga pour les départager à coups de pied aux fesses si vraiment ils ne se mettaient pas d'accord.

Quittant la pièce, il leva les yeux au ciel et trébucha sur des fils qui traînaient ça et là.

* * *

« Alors, ça avance, cette caïpirinha ? demanda Mû en entrant dans la cuisine à cloche-pied (il avait toujours un fil enroulé autour de la cheville et tentait de s'en débarrasser)

- Ouais, ça va rouler, sourit Aldé. Je mettrai la glace pilée au dernier moment. Sinon, la sangria est prête. Et pour les mômes et les petites natures, y a du guarana et du maté.

- Les « petites natures » ? releva Mû en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais, acquiesça le Taureau en dévisageant éloquemment son camarade. Les petites natures. »

Mû renifla et vint aider son ami. Les boissons, c'était pas son truc, mais il était encore capable de préparer des canapés et de vider des biscuits secs et des cacahuètes dans des bols.

La journée avançait mais les préparatifs, eux, stagnaient un peu. D'ailleurs, que fabriquaient ces deux engeances de démon qui lui servaient d'apprentis ? Aldébaran les avait envoyés en ville avec Kanon pour acheter un peu de déco, et ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. A tous les coups, Kanon leur avait fait faire un arrêt au Starbucks, et ils allaient tous les trois revenir dopés à la caféine, plus excités qu'un troupeau de brésiliens lâchés dans un stade de foot.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au temple du Taureau, chargés de leur butin : guirlandes, boules à facettes, spots lumineux, verres et touillettes en plastique coloré pour mélanger les cocktails. Ah oui, et des petits parasols en papier pour décorer les boissons.

Ils déposèrent leur chargement dans la grande salle, où Milo et Aiolia continuaient leurs branchements dans un silence boudeur.

« Bah dites donc, c'est chaud l'ambiance ici. Wouuuuuh !», constata Kiki.

Personne ne jugea utile de lui répondre. Mû, de son côté, harponna sa disciple par le bras et la traîna dans un coin reculé du temple.

« Et le gâteau ? murmura-t-il, tout angoissé. Ne me dis pas que vous avez oublié le gâteau !

- Attends, s'insurgea Pan, tu me vois, MOI, zapper un gâteau ? Surtout un fraisier de cette taille ? Evidemment qu'on ne l'a pas oublié, mon pauvre maître.

- Et il est où ?

- Ben, au frigo, dans le temple du Bélier. On n'allait pas l'amener chez Aldé alors que c'est une surprise pour ce soir, allons !

- Toi, ma fille, t'as oublié d'être bête.

- Oui, je sais. »

Elle planta là son maître tout stressé et partit aider Kiki à installer la boule à facette au plafond. Opération délicate et périlleuse. Milo se sentit obligé d'intervenir quand l'escabeau sur lequel était juché Kiki commença à tanguer dangereusement.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Mû revenait de son ultime tournée d'inspection avant le grand soir, et trouva Pan, Kiki et Aldébaran en grande discussion dans la cuisine. Ils se turent précipitamment en le voyant entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ? demanda Mû, suspicieux (et il y avait de quoi, avec ces trois-là).

- Nous ? Rien du tout ! s'indigna le Taureau. Nous parlions recettes de cuisine !

- Exactement, enchérit Kiki. Aldé voulait la recette du poulet mangue-ananas !

- C'est ça, je vais vous croire. Je vous préviens, s'il y a bêtise ce soir, bénédiction d'Aldé ou pas, il y aura des représailles, les enfants.

- Non mais non, on se tiendra à carreau, promis », assura Pan.

Ils lui adressèrent tous les trois un grand sourire plein d'innocence et de candeur.

* * *

Enfin, le moment tant attendu. Les invités étaient là, des chevaliers de Bronze au Grand Pope et à Saori herself. La fête battait son plein, les hauts-parleurs beuglaient de la musique latino et les trois premiers saladiers de sangria et de caïpirinha étaient déjà vides. Les anniversaires d'Aldé étaient toujours un grand moment. Kiki et Pan se frayèrent difficilement un chemin au milieu du tumulte jusqu'à leur maître, occupé à remplir les bols de biscuits apéritifs et de chips que les invités vidaient à vitesse grand V.

« MAÎTRE ! hurla Kiki, sans avoir pourtant l'impression qu'un son sortît de sa gorge. MAÎTRE ! insista-t-il encore en secouant la tunique de Mû pour attirer son attention.

- QUOI ? beugla Mû en réponse.

- …

- PLUS FORT, J'ENTENDS RIEN ! »

Pan leva les yeux au ciel et leur donna à chacun une claque derrière la nuque. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, mécontents, puis leurs visages s'illuminèrent quand, en fermant les yeux et en portant les mains à ses tempes, elle leur fit comprendre d'utiliser la télépathie.

_Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé !_ fit Kiki.

_Moi non plus_, avoua Mû tout gêné.

_Vous êtes vraiment rien qu'une bande de branquignoles_, pensa Pan en espérant que le message passerait.

_Bon, vous voulez quoi ?_

_Le gâteau. C'est 22h, faudrait aller le chercher, maître, pour qu'Aldé souffle ses bougies et tout._

_Tiens, oui. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. _

_Venez le chercher avec moi, il est lourd_, demanda Kiki. _On peut pas le faire tout seuls._

_Donne_, ajouta Pan en tendant la main vers le paquet de chips. _Je vais finir de garnir les bols._

_Ok, on y va._

Mû et Kiki disparurent dans la foule. Pan éclata d'un grand rire démoniaque (muaaaaaah ah aaaaaah !) qui passa inaperçu dans le capharnaüm ambiant et, délaissant le paquet de chips, partit dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Mû et Kiki avaient donc ramené le gâteau au temple du Taureau, en un seul morceau, dieu merci. La prochaine fois, ils prendraient une pyramide de gâteaux de taille raisonnable, parce que là, c'était un peu casse-gueule comme truc.

Heureusement, c'était Shura qui allait se coltiner le découpage (forcément).

La sono fut coupée pour la pause dégustation du fraisier de malade que Shion avait commandé au pâtissier du coin. Les bougies furent installées et allumées, puis Aiolia éteignit toutes les lumières.

« Allez mon grand, souffle !

- Et oublie pas de faire un vœu !

- Al-dé, Al-dé, Al-dé ! »

Les bougies furent soufflées, et les applaudissements retentirent sous la voûte du temple. Le Chevalier du Lion ralluma les lumières. Toute l'assemblée entonna « Joyeux anniversaire », dans un chœur chantant plus ou moins juste, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Alors que Shura découpait précautionneusement et méticuleusement des parts égales (sauf une plus grosse spéciale Taureau), Mû entreprit de faire la distribution. Il fut stoppé dans son élan en voyant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir : Pan entrait dans le temple du Taureau, tirant par la main un Shaka un peu inquiet d'apparaître au milieu d'une foule aussi dense.

Il termina la distribution et alla saluer le chevalier de la Vierge, qui avait l'air franchement mal à l'aise, son verre de sangria à la main.

« Si je m'attendais à te voir à une fête… dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Bah t'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton élément non plus, chuchota Shaka.

- C'est pas faux. Je m'occupe surtout de l'organisation et du ravitaillement. C'est pour Aldé, tu comprends, ça lui fait tellement plaisir.

- Je vois.

- Voilà voilà.

- Hmmm.

- Je… Je reviens. A tout de suite. »

Mû s'éclipsa, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, comme un gamin qui viendrait de faire une ânerie vérifierait que personne ne l'avait vu. Derrière Shaka, Pan et Kiki surgirent de l'ombre, au moment où Aiolia remettait la musique en marche.

« Non mais vous ressemblez à des poules qui auraient trouvé un couteau, tous les deux ! Ah je vous jure, moins dégourdi, tu meurs ! gronda Pan.

- Il n'est pas prêt, répondit Shaka tristement. Et maintenant que j'y pense, moi non plus, finalement.

- Pfff, tu parles ! Dégonflé !»

Shaka vida son verre de sangria d'un trait.

« Dis, il est bizarre ton jus de fruit, fit-il en plissant le nez.

- T'aime pas ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que c'est bizarre.

- Spécialité espagnole. Donne, je t'en ressers. »

Shaka tendit son verre à Pan, qui le lui remplit à nouveau. Le chevalier de la Vierge en reprit une gorgée.

« Ça picote.

- Ce sont les agrumes qui font ça.

- On s'y fait, à ce drôle de goût.

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Shaka continua à siroter son jus de fruit/sangria en observant la foule, secondé par le petit dieu, qui passait son temps à lui remplir son verre à mesure qu'il le vidait. Aldé, tout souriant, vint les rejoindre.

« Alors ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il aux enfants.

- Oui, oui, tout va très bien, le rassura Kiki qui faisait le guet, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si on allait voir ailleurs si on y est ? »

Il tira Aldébaran et sa soeur un peu à l'écart : il avait repéré Mû, (enfin) de retour de sa mission chips.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda ce dernier à Shaka, qui était un peu pâle, et rendu un peu instable à cause de l'alcool.

Le chevalier de la Vierge ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda le Bélier dans les yeux, puis sans prévenir, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Mû fut juste incapable de réagir.

Il y eut comme un silence dans le temple (hormis la musique qui continuait, l'air de rien), alors que tout le monde les regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Puis, le temple trembla sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de sifflets et de « wouuuuuuuuuuh » immatures.

Aldébaran, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, approcha des amoureux et leur asséna à chacun une grande claque dans le dos. Shaka dégrisa sur le coup.

« Hé bah voilààààà ! C'était pas si compliqué, s'exclama le Taureau d'une voix forte et rieuse. Depuis le temps que vous nous faites attendre ! AIOLIA ! LE QUART D'HEURE DE SLOWS ! »

Le Chevalier du Lion leva le pouce en souriant.

Mû et Shaka virèrent au rouge pivoine.

* * *

**Avec tous mes remerciements à Feng-yi pour l'inspiration :D**


	29. Ils sont de retour

Les semaines étaient passées lentement, au rythme de la routine du Sanctuaire. La nuit du solstice d'été, alors que tout le monde dormait, l'armure du Chêne se mit à résonner dans le palais du Pope. Enfin, une lumière vive en jaillit et alla frapper le plafond, le trouant de part en part : le rayon lumineux s'éleva dans le ciel avant de disparaître. Le Grand Pope, réveillé par le fracas, mit son peignoir en soie par-dessus son pyjama, navigua au radar dans le couloir et entra dans la salle du trône. Il s'avança vers le siège avant d'obliquer vers la droite. Ecartant une lourde tenture rouge et or, il révéla les armures sans porteur, et constata que tout allait bien.

Un courant d'air lui fit lever les yeux : il y avait un trou dans le plafond.

« Note pour moi-même : appeler le couvreur demain matin. »

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur les armures.

« Que celle qui a fait ça se dénonce. »

Naturellement, aucune des armures ne moufta. Qu'espérait-il ? Au retour, Shion croisa quelques gardes, alertés par le raffut qu'avait fait le toit en se cassant la figure.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein ! râla le Pope. Ah, on peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, dans ce palais, on est bien gardés !

- Pardon, Excellence. Nous faisions notre ronde et…

- Laissez tomber, retournez jouer aux cartes. C'est rien, un pan du toit qui s'est effondré, on verra ça demain. Foutues armures, elles en ratent pas une.»

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard

Mû prenait son petit déjeuner sur les marches de son temple, profitant de la relative fraîcheur matinale avant la canicule. Il sirotait son bol de thé au beurre, lorsqu'il vit un garde sur le chemin qui montait au temple du Bélier, flanqué de trois jeunes gens. Mû jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Bon sang, il est pas huit heures et on en veut déjà personnellement à ma peau », pensa-t-il.

Depuis qu'un jeune dieu insouciant était venu chambouler sa vie, Mû aimait savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Au moins un peu à l'avance, pour anticiper les catastrophes, tout ça. Les imprévus, il ne les aimait pas beaucoup.

« Maître ! »

Mû jeta un regard oblique à ses disciples, qui se goinfraient d'une pleine corbeille de fruits frais.

« Regardez, y a quelqu'un qui vient ! fit Kiki en tendant le doigt.

- Merci, Captain Obvious, sourit Mû. Heureusement que tu es là.»

Le Bélier replongea lâchement le nez dans son bol, tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui. S'il ne cherchait pas les ennuis, les ennuis ne le trouveraient pas. Méthode Coué. Avec un peu de chance, la visite n'était pas pour lui, et personne n'allait rien lui demander.

« C'est des gosses, en fait, constata Pan.

- Et ils ont des Pandora Box, ajouta Kiki.

- On verra bien quand ils arriveront, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda Mû. Terminez votre petit déjeuner dans le calme, s'il vous plaît.

- Un abricot ?

- Ouais, fit Mû distraitement, sans lâcher les visiteurs des yeux. Pourquoi pas. »

De fait, le Bélier avait comme un étrange pressentiment qui lui nouait les entrailles, et il n'aimait pas cela.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au temple du Bélier. La sentinelle se mit au garde-à-vous devant son supérieur, son pilum planté bien droit dans le sol poussiéreux au pied des marches.

« Seigneur ! Ces trois jeunes gens sont à la recherche de leur maître. »

Mû prit le temps de finir son bol de thé tout en observant les nouveaux venus. La plus âgée des trois, et la seule fille, devait bien avoir dans les quinze ans. Grande, filiforme, d'une blondeur telle que ses cheveux étaient quasiment blancs, elle avait les yeux gris et un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge. Son cadet, un chouilla plus jeune, entre douze et treize ans, était son exact opposé : plutôt petit, brun aux yeux noirs, avec un air revêche et taciturne, il ne semblait pas ravi d'être là. Enfin, le plus jeune : il devait avoir, au grand maximum, six ans. Mû le détailla longuement, alors que l'enfant essayait de se cacher derrière son aînée. Chétif, frêle, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux verts, et sa peau était d'une pâleur à faire peur : un coup de vent aurait pu en venir à bout. Les deux plus âgés portaient chacun une Pandora Box sur le dos, et se partageaient la charge de la troisième, le gamin n'étant pas assez fort pour la soulever.

Mû loucha sur son bol : vide. Il le posa sur les marches, et daigna enfin répondre au garde.

« Oui, et alors ? Ce n'est pas moi, leur maître. »

La jeune fille s'avança, très sûre d'elle.

« Il se nomme Silène. Nous avions rendez-vous au solstice d'été au Sanctuaire du Grand Dieu Pan. Le soir convenu, il n'était pas là. Nos armures sont entrées en résonnance, et nous ont guidés jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-elle. Il est là-haut, continua-t-elle en désignant le palais du Pope. Nous vous demandons la permission de passer.

- Son armure est là-haut, mais pas lui, intervint Pan, le visage grave.

- Alors, où ? demanda le garçon, presque agressif.

- Tu vois l'arène, là-bas, au fond ? répondit Pan en tendant le doigt (les trois jeunes se retournèrent). Il est à côté, dans l'espèce de petite clairière avec le grand chêne au milieu.

- Merci, fit la fille en s'inclinant. Allez, on bouge, on est à la traîne. »

Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent et s'en furent d'un bon pas en direction du colisée, chargés de leurs armures. Le plus jeune resta un moment sur place à dévisager Pan avec de grands yeux. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« GABRIEL ! »

Le gamin sortit de sa torpeur, fit un petit signe de la main, et courut rejoindre ses aînés, suivi par le garde qui ne les lâchait pas. Mû et ses deux apprentis les regardèrent un moment s'éloigner, puis le chevalier se tourna vers sa disciple en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu serais pas un peu sadique, toi, des fois ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? se défendit-elle. Ils ont demandé où est Silène, je réponds !

- Silène n'était pas censé être le dernier ?

- Si. Eux, c'est la génération suivante.

- T'étais au courant ? Il t'en avait parlé ?

- Nan. Mais bon, ça se passe comme ça chez Athéna aussi, hein, une fournée de chevaliers par génération, rien d'extraordinaire.

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait, tu les envoies bouler comme ça ? »

Pan eut un petit sourire chafouin.

« Trois esclaves personnels. Ils vont faire mes devoirs, ranger ma chambre, faire mes corvées…

- Dans tes rêves, ma fille. Dans tes rêves. »

Mû se leva, récupéra les bols et les cuillères, avant de se diriger vers son temple.

« Hey ! Tu nous attends pas ?

- Je vais commencer la vaisselle, et envoyer un texto mental au Grand Pope, quelque chose me dit que ça va l'intéresser. Ramenez vos assiettes quand vous aurez fini, je vous prie. »

* * *

« Je crois que l'espèce de gosse, là, elle nous a menés en bateau, constata Ulrich en fronçant le nez.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Mina. Pourquoi l'adulte aux cheveux mauves l'aurait laissée mentir ? Il a peut-être bougé entre temps.

- Je ne sens pas son cosmos, siffla Ulrich, de mauvaise humeur.

- Moi non plus, soupira Mina. Pourtant, l'armure est bien là, et le maître ne s'en sépare jamais. »

Les trois enfants erraient dans la petite clairière, près de l'arène. Des bruits de combats leur parvenaient de derrière l'immense mur de pierre, mais de maître, point. Ils battirent les buissons, fouillèrent les branches du chêne, attendirent patiemment : Silène ne se montrait pas.

« Maître ? appela Ulrich. Vous êtes là ? »

Mina lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

« Bah quoi, on aurait dû commencer par là, non ? »

Son aînée leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, puis reporta son attention sur le plus jeune d'entre eux : il se tenait blotti contre le tronc du chêne et regardait dans le vague. Une habitude qui ne le lâchait pas : cet enfant était un rêveur, et Mina espérait qu'il allait s'endurcir un peu avec l'âge. Silène était un bon maître mais il pouvait avoir ses moments difficiles.

« Gabriel ? Gabriel ?! Viens, on s'en va. »

Le menton du petit trembla.

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, alors ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

- T'en fais pas, bonhomme, répondit la jeune fille en le prenant dans ses bras. On est un peu perdus mais ça va s'arranger.

- Non, c'est pas vrai. On ne le trouvera pas. Il n'est plus là. »

Avant que Mina ait pu comprendre ce que voulait dire le petit garçon, ou même lui répondre, ils furent interrompus par un hurlement venant… D'en haut.

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

« Attention ! »

Ulrich saisit ses compagnons, chacun par une manche, et les tira en arrière. Un instant plus tard, un homme s'écrasait dans le chêne et dévalait de branches en branches… Juste avant de se retrouver par terre dans un ultime choc.

« Aïe. Douleur. Jabu, bon sang, on avait dit mollo, c'est qu'un entraînement.

- Seiyaaaa ! »

L'homme s'assit avec une grimace et leva le nez. Un de ces compagnons le regardait du haut du mur de l'arène, visiblement inquiet.

« T'inquiète, Shun ! Je suis entier ! lui cria-t-il en levant le pouce. Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, en tentant de se relever. Ça botte fort, une licorne, quand ça veut.

- Ça vaaaaa ? cria à nouveau Shun du haut du mur.

- Ouais ouais, l'arbre a amorti la chute ! Et m'a brisé une ou deux côtes au passage. »

Seiya se mit à quatre pattes, et l'effort lui arracha une larme.

« La prochaine fois, entraînement ou pas, c'est en armure.

- M'sieur !

- Aaaah ! »

Ulrich, remis de sa surprise, s'était précipité pour aider Seiya à se relever.

« Ça va aller, vous croyez ?

- Mais tu sors d'où, toi ? fit Seiya avec de grands yeux ronds. Tu es qui, d'abord, je te connais pas ! »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune garçon, aperçut Mina, Gabriel et trois Pandora Box empilées les unes sur les autres.

« Et vous faites quoi avec ces armures ?

- Ce sont les nôtres ! s'énerva Ulrich devant les insinuations du chevalier de Pégase.

- Du calme, Ul. Je m'appelle Mina, intervint l'aînée en tendant la main à Seiya, qui se releva finalement. Nous sommes arrivés ce matin. Nous cherchons notre maître, vous savez peut-être où il est ?

- C'est qui, votre maître ?

- Il s'appelle Silène, c'est un vieil homme.

- … »

Seiya regarda les trois enfants tour à tour. Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres et attendaient sa réponse avec une anxiété évidente.

« Heu…

- Seiya ! »

Sauvé ! Shun arrivait en courant. Derrière lui, suivaient calmement Shiryu, Hyoga et Jabu, pas plus inquiets que ça. Ça faisait plaisir. Enfin bref. Shun allait prendre le relais. Il était plus doué que lui avec les enfants et heu… Les mauvaises nouvelles, tout ça.

* * *

« Mort ?! s'exclama Mina.

- Mais comment ? enchérit Ulrich. Où ? Quand ?

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu avancer une explication, Mina s'effondra et se mit à pleurer. Ulrich s'accroupit près d'elle pour la soutenir, tandis que Gabriel restait en retrait, dans son coin, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, ni quoi faire. Après tout, lui, il ne le connaissait pas, le vieux maître.

Shun s'accroupit à son tour près de la jeune fille et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

« C'est une histoire assez longue, et ce n'est pas à nous de vous la raconter. Sachez qu'il est parti heureux. »

Shun se releva et tendit la main à Mina et Ulrich.

« Venez avec moi, maintenant. »

* * *

Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga et Jabu escortèrent les trois jeunes chevaliers jusqu'au temple du Bélier, afin de décider de la suite des événements.

« Toc toc ! » cria Shun (comment vouliez-vous frapper avant d'entrer ? Il n'y avait pas de porte !)

N'obtenant pas de réponse, ils entrèrent quand même… Et trouvèrent un chevalier de la Vierge trempé et seulement vêtu d'une serviette éponge, en train de hurler sur un petit dieu en brandissant furieusement un kesa rose pâle. Le chevalier du Bélier, lui, faisait la sourde oreille (et la vaisselle).

« Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! Laver un pantalon rose fuschia avec mes beaux vêtements blancs !

- Tu t'en fous, protestait Pan, puisque de toute façon tu n'ouvres jamais les yeux !

- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu seras privée de dessert !

- T'es pas mon père ! Et pis d'abord le dessert c'est moi qui le fais, alors si tu me cherches, personne n'en aura !

- Heu… Excusez-nous… hasarda Shun.

- QUOI ENCORE ? beugla Shaka.

- Ah ! fit Mû en s'essuyant les mains dans le torchon de vaisselle. Vous êtes de retour. Le Grand Pope vous attend. Shaka, je te suggère d'aller t'habiller.

- Tu as raison, prends son parti ! » s'indigna le chevalier de la Vierge, outré, en sortant d'un pas majestueux.

Tous suivirent Shaka des yeux en silence, impressionnés par cette froide colère digne des plus grands Verseaux. Puis la conversation reprit.

« Le Grand Pope ? articula Mina d'une voix quasi éteinte, car elle n'était pas encore remise du choc.

- Le général de l'armée d'Athéna, expliqua Mû patiemment. Nos confréries sont alliées. Puisque vous n'avez plus de maître de votre ordre, nous allons vous prendre en charge, ne vous souciez de rien.

- Vous auriez quand même pu nous le dire ! » aboya soudainement Ulrich.

Il fit un pas en direction du Bélier et le toisa méchamment. Pan s'interposa.

« T'as pas posé la question ! fit-elle dans un grondement. Touche pas à mon maître ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes (quatre anges et demi passèrent pendant ce temps). Les chevaliers de Bronze trouvèrent soudainement le sol très intéressant. Le petit Gabriel, lui, assistait à la scène avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Ulrich inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, reprenant ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment est-il mort ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai aidé. »

Alors que Mina se raidissait et essayait de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit, le sang du jeune chevalier, lui, ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra les poings et se jeta en avant, prêt à venger son ancien maître et à dérouiller cette gamine insolente et sadique.

« NOOOOOOOOON ! »

Le hurlement le stoppa net. Gabriel courut se mettre devant Pan, bourrant le ventre d'Ulrich de violents coups de poings. L'enfant était en larmes.

« Nan ! T'as pas le droit ! Tu la touches pas ! T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit… »

Il fallu trois chevaliers de Bronze pour calmer le jeu, un pour attraper chacun des jeunes chevaliers : une au bord de l'apoplexie, un en rage et le dernier en pleine crise d'hystérie.

« Doucement, s'il vous plaît, temporisa Mû. Nous allons tout vous expliquer mais il faut d'abord monter au palais du Pope. Laissez vos armures ici, ce sera plus simple. »

Mina, résignée, se débarrassa de son armure et la déposa sur celle de Gabriel. Ulrich, lui, conservait un soupçon de méfiance envers cette bande de fous.

« Surtout pas ! s'exclama Pan. Mon maître est forgeron et chaque fois qu'il croise une armure, il la fait fondre pour la transformer en théière ou en lampe halogène, c'est compulsif. Je serais vous, je les laisserais pas traîner. »

Ulrich renifla et raffermit sa prise sur les bretelles de sa Pandora Box. Les autres faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs armures, mais il était hors de question de laisser la sienne ici ! Gabriel gloussa devant le visage bougon de son aîné.

« Toi, arrête de dire des sottises, grogna Mû à sa fille, et sois plus gentille ! Leur journée a été suffisamment éprouvante sans que tu en rajoutes ! Allez, hop ! Chez le grand Pope !

- C'est bon, chuis prêt ! s'exclama Shaka qui venait d'entrer, enfin habillé.

- Le dernier en haut est un chevalier d'acier ! » cria Pan en saisissant Gabriel par la main, et en le traînant derrière elle jusqu'à l'escalier géant. L'enfant ne lança même pas un regard en arrière et suivit le mouvement en toute confiance.

Mû ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il à Mina et Ulrich. Elle est tout le temps comme ça.

- Pas grave, soupira tristement la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui on n'est plus à ça près. »

De leur côté, Seiya, Jabu et Hyoga échangeaient un regard éloquent. Un chevalier d'acier, hein ? Seiya démarra le premier, suivi de près par les deux autres, qui ne voulaient pas hériter du titre de lie de la chevalerie.

* * *

Shion du Bélier s'installa confortablement sur son trône. Enfin, aussi confortablement qu'il était possible sur ce fauteuil plus immonde et dur qu'un pain à hamburger moisi. Le message mental qu'il avait reçu de Mû un peu plus tôt était sans appel : les embêtements continuaient.

Shion lança un regard noir à la tenture rouge bordeau, sur sa gauche : derrière le rideau de velours brodé d'or, trônaient les armures sans chevalier. Si ces enfants chevaliers étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de l'armure du Chêne, qui avait envoyé une sorte de Bat-signal (tout en perçant le plafond). Il aurait dû s'en douter. Bon sang qu'il n'était pas facile d'avoir la jeune incarnation d'un dieu dans son entourage.

Enfin…

« Hum… Garde ? »

Un soldat fit irruption dans la pièce dans la seconde. Bon dieu, c'était flippant.

« Excellence !

- Heu… Y a moyen d'avoir une carafe d'eau fraîche ? Il fait une…

- TOUT DE SUITE, EXCELLENCE !

- … chaleur du diable dans cette pièce… Merci… C'est efficace ici… »

Il se rencogna dans son fauteuil en attendant sa visite. Qui promettait d'être folklorique, pour ne pas changer.

* * *

« Je suppose que vous avez été mis au courant, constata platement Shion.

- Oui, de façon plus ou moins détournée, mais nous savons, grinça Ulrich, nullement impressionné par le Grand Pope.

- Ce que nous ignorons, en revanche, intervint Mina en faisant signe à son cadet de se calmer un peu, ce sont les circonstances. Nous aimerions les connaître.

- Dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes et d'où vous sortez, s'il vous plaît.

- Mina, chevalier de l'Astre Lunaire.

- Ulrich, chevalier du Chasseur.

- Et notre cadet, c'est Gabriel, chevalier de la Flûte, compléta Mina en montrant le petit garçon, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Les chevaliers de l'insomnie, de la bouffe et de la fête, marmonna Shion entre ses dents. Comme c'est étonnant… Et donc, reprit-il à voix haute, Silène était votre maître. Où étiez-vous jusque là ?

- Mon maître, commença Mina d'une voix étranglée, m'a recueillie il y a trois ans et m'a donné l'armure de la Lune, à laquelle j'étais destinée, et a commencé mon entraînement.

- On hérite des armures avant l'entraînement, chez vous ? demanda Aiolia avec fougue. Ça va, tranquille !

- Silence, Lion ! grogna Shion. Continue, petite.

- Il y a un an et demi, Ulrich nous a rejoints. Et, il y a cinq mois, notre maître nous a envoyés à la recherche du troisième, qui tardait à se manifester, avec pour consigne d'être rentrés pour le solstice d'été. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé avant de mettre la main sur Gabriel. Nous sommes revenus le jour convenu, mais il n'y avait personne au Sanctuaire de Pan. Nous avons alors suivi nos armures, qui étaient entrées en résonnance avec celle du Chêne, pour trouver notre chemin jusqu'ici.

- Je vois. »

Shion jeta un œil sur l'assemblée. Les douze chevaliers d'Or et cinq des Bronzes se tenaient en demi-cercle autour des enfants et les écoutaient religieusement. Quant à Pan, fidèle à elle-même et ne se sentant pas concernée pour deux sous, elle faisait des grimaces à Gabriel pour essayer de le faire rire. Shion lui aurait volontiers balancé un bout de craie, mais il n'en avait pas sous la main. Quelle misère.

« Bon, soupira-t-il, je vois qu'il ne faut pas compter sur l'intéressée pour tout vous raconter. (Mû se retourna pour constater les dires du Grand Pope, et surprit Pan en train de loucher en tirant la langue. Il lui lança un regard noir qui n'augurait rien de bon : le jeune dieu se reprit instantanément… Et recommença ses clowneries sitôt que le Bélier eut à nouveau le dos tourné) Asseyez-vous. Mû, ça a commencé comment, déjà, cette histoire ? »

* * *

« … Voilà. Vous savez le reste. »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement dans la salle du trône, le temps que les informations infusent dans le cerveau des trois jeunes chevaliers.

« Ce que vous nous dites, grinça Ulrich, c'est que cette… Cette _petite fille_ (il pointa Pan du doigt) est le dieu qui a tué notre maître et à qui nous devons prêter allégeance ?

- C'est cela. »

Pan, au cours du récit, s'était peu à peu cachée derrière Mû : voilà qu'on parlait un peu trop d'elle à son goût. Gabriel, de son côté, exultait intérieurement. Il l'avait su, il en avait été sûr au premier coup d'œil : il était né pour défendre cette petite fille. Les autres ne l'avaient même pas reconnue, malgré leur entraînement avec un maître.

« Mais c'est une gamine ! tonna Ulrich.

- Et un furet, aussi, parfois, grommela Dohko entre ses dents. (1)

- Dohko ! le rabroua Shion. Oui c'est une enfant, jeune homme, mais aussi votre déesse. Je veux dire dieu. Ah, peu importe. Son apparence n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Vous lui devez respect et protection. »

Hé bah, Mina et Ulrich s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

« C'est trop demander. Notre maître est mort par sa faute, fit Mina, au bord des larmes.

- C'était son vœu, son choix, répliqua sévèrement Shion. Le dieu Pan lui a accordé le repos en attendant sa prochaine incarnation. C'était un serment entre eux. Dites et pensez ce que vous voulez, les faits sont là.

- Moi, je veux bien ! »

La voix aigue du petit garçon résonna un moment dans la salle, ce qui le surprit et le fit baisser d'un ton.

« C'est ma copine. Alors si quelqu'un veut lui faire du mal, je lui balance ma Pandora Box à la figure !

- C'est bien, jeune homme, approuva Shion. Tu peux être fier. Vous deux ?

- C'est bon, je prêterai serment, fléchit Ulrich.

- Et moi aussi, dit finalement Mina. En mémoire de mon maître. Et en attendant son retour.

- C'est mieux que rien, je suppose. (Il jeta un œil à Pan) Ma fille, l'interpela-t-il, ta garde est aussi indisciplinée et têtue que toi. On va rire. (Il reporta son attention sur les trois jeunes gens, qui s'étaient levés) Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos Sanctuaires sont alliés, le chevalier du Bélier a dû vous le dire. En raison de votre situation, nous allons vous héberger, et avec l'autorisation d'Athéna, vous former pour que vous deveniez des chevaliers accomplis.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Grand Pope, pas monsieur, corrigea Shion. Bref. Par contre, il faut qu'on vous trouve un maître.

- ON EST COMPLETS ! »

Shion sursauta en entendant ce cri du cœur à deux voix. Mû et Shaka se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, presque tremblants à l'idée qu'on puisse leur rajouter trois nouveaux enfants sur les bras.

« Hé bien devant l'enthousiasme débordant qui est le leur, reprit Shion en haussant les sourcils, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que votre nouveau maître ne sera ni le Bélier, ni la Vierge.

- Sympa, constata Ulrich, pince-sans-rire.

- Quand vous aurez un peu pratiqué votre dieu, vous comprendrez. Shun d'Andromède ?

- Oui, Excellence ? fit le Bronze en sortant du rang, surpris d'être soudainement appelé alors qu'il faisait tapisserie avec ses collègues depuis un bon moment.

- Trouve un endroit où les loger chez les chevaliers de Bronze, vous devez avoir des chambres libres.

- Oui, Excellence.

- Super, merci, Shun. Prenez vos marques, les enfants. Je vous attribuerai un maître un peu plus tard… Quand j'aurai consulté Athéna. »

_Et un bottage en touche, un ! _pensa-t-il._ Ça me fera un sursis. Bon sang, quand est-ce qu'on me fichera la paix pour que je puisse aller tranquillou à la pêche avec Dohko ?_

« Excellence ? hasarda Shura.

- Hein ? Ah oui, oui, vous pouvez disposer. A plus, tout le monde. »

* * *

**(1) voir MiscellaneOS n°34, "Métamorphose"**


	30. Croissants, passeports et décisions

Mais il faisait frisquet, ce matin ! Shion frissonna sur sa chaise de bureau et se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Incroyable ! On était en août, le soleil brillait, et il faisait FROID. Cette année était décidément pitoyable, météorologiquement parlant.

Le Grand Pope en profita pour jeter un œil dehors. Outre Saori qui jouait au croquet avec Seiya et Shun dans les jardins du palais, il vit Shura et Aphrodite bavarder gaiement sur le seuil du temple du Capricorne, et Aldébaran prendre un petit déjeuner tardif avec Shaina sur sa terrasse arrière. Roooh ho ho, ils étaient trop mignons ! Et en train de devenir sacrément proches l'un de l'autre… Huhu ! (1)

Le ventre de Shion gargouilla. Son propre petit déjeuner, à lui, était bien loin. Cependant, il lui restait bien encore deux heures de travail avant d'envisager son prochain repas. Avec un soupir, il alla se rasseoir à son bureau et s'empara du dossier suivant. Tout un parapheur à signer : Shion sentit la lassitude le gagner rien qu'en ouvrant la première page. Ses paupières papillonnaient déjà de sommeil lorsqu'un bruit inattendu le sortit de sa torpeur indolente (appelée communément « coup de mou de 11h »).

On frappait à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit Shion, et sa voix résonna dans le bureau plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, achevant de le réveiller tout à fait.

« Ah, Papy Shion, t'as une minute ? »

Pan entra dans la pièce, porteuse d'un plateau garni d'un café serré et de deux croissants bien dorés. Shion se prit à baver comme le chien de Pavlov, mais en plus discret.

« Pour ce que tu apportes là, j'ai toutes les minutes que tu voudras. »

Le petit dieu posa le plateau sur le bureau en bois massif et s'affala dans un des fauteuils en cuir, en face du Grand Pope. Shion se jeta sur les viennoiseries.

« Qu'est-che que che peux faire ? articula-t-il difficilement entre deux bouchées.

- C'est au sujet des nouveaux. »

Shion avala péniblement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

« Hé bien ? Continue ! dit-il quand même.

- J'en veux pas. »

Allons bon. Quelle était cette nouvelle lubie ? Un dieu qui renie sa chevalerie ? C'était du jamais vu. Shion prit le temps de finir son croissant avant de répondre. Après tout, il ne voulait pas risquer de se couper l'appétit avec cette conversation, les viennoiseries étaient trop bonnes pour ça.

« T'en as eu, au fait ? demanda soudain le Grand Pope en lui tendant la moitié du deuxième croissant.

- Oh, oui, j'en ai déjà mangé sept. »

Shion s'étouffa avec une miette et dut boire son café d'une traite pour arrêter de tousser. Non, non, tout était normal. Elle était en pleine croissance. À cet âge-là on mangeait comme quatre, pas vrai ? PAS VRAI ?

« Bien, reprit l'ancien Bélier en repoussant le plateau vide. Explique-moi ça un peu plus en détail, veux-tu ?

- Je veux pas d'eux.

- Mais encore ?

- Je les aime pas.

- Ah. Tu sais que tu les connais à peine, et que tu ne peux pas vraiment juger si tu les aimes ou non, n'est-ce pas ?

- Gabriel, il est cool. Mais les deux autres, ils m'agacent. M'enfin, c'est pas la question. Je veux pas de chevaliers. Renvoie-les.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je leur attribuerai un maître, ils seront formés et constitueront ta garde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, répondit fermement Shion. Voilà pourquoi. »

Pan se mura dans un silence boudeur. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à essuyer un refus. Shion reprit son travail de signature du parapheur comme si de rien n'était, attendant que l'enfant se décide à communiquer. À ce petit jeu, il était très fort et n'avait jamais perdu. Avec la petite terreur violette qui lui avait servi de fils et d'apprenti, il avait été à bonne école : toujours être le plus têtu et le plus borné, c'était la clé.

« Je veux pas être responsable… » finit par murmurer la petite fille du fond de son siège.

Shion s'interrompit et leva un sourcil intrigué. Que racontait-elle ?

« Des humains… Et des enfants surtout… Pourquoi vous sacrifiez vos vies parce que des dieux ne sont pas fichus de s'entendre et de se défendre par eux-mêmes ?

- Les guerres divines nous concernent autant que les dieux eux-mêmes. Du vainqueur, dépendra notre sort. Si nous pouvons faire pencher un peu la balance en la faveur d'un dieu bienveillant, alors il est de notre devoir d'intervenir.

- Vous êtes tellement faibles… Vous cassez si facilement…

- …

- Si je dois un jour faire la guerre, je veux la faire seule, continua Pan. Je ne me cacherai pas derrière des boucliers humains.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Nous ne sommes pas esclaves. Nous avons intérêt à protéger et aider les dieux comme toi et Athéna.

- Gabriel n'a que six ans ! cria Pan en se redressant brusquement. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est un dieu ou une guerre ! Ce n'est pas un chevalier mais de la chair à canon !

- Il est le premier à t'avoir reconnue, fit remarquer Shion d'une voix douce, et à t'avoir prêté allégeance. Il a été élu pour faire partie de ta garde. Crie, proteste, râle autant que tu veux : c'est dans sa nature profonde. Formé ou non, il te sera lié éternellement. Alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, ne crois-tu pas ?

- …

- Il en va de même pour les deux autres. Peu importe que vous vous appréciez ou pas : vous êtes dans le même bateau.

- …

- Je leur attribuerai un maître prochainement, conclut Shion. Gabriel est peut-être jeune, mais toi aussi. Vous comprendrez quand vous serez grands. »

Pan n'osa pas contester cette décision. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Plus borné qu'un bélier vieux de plus de deux siècles, il n'y avait pas. Et puis, que les trois nouveaux soient formés ou non, si elle ne voulait pas faire appel à leurs services par la suite, c'était aussi son droit. Qu'ils restent donc, qu'ils étudient, qu'ils apprennent à se battre ! Ici ou ailleurs, hein…

* * *

Pan traîna un peu dans les escaliers, s'arrêta chez Shura pour prendre un chocolat chaud (peu de gamins pouvaient se vanter d'avoir la cote auprès de lui, c'était la classe), et fit une halte chez Aiolia qui galérait sur _Uncharted 3_.

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe lorsque, sur le coup de midi et demi, le petit dieu regagna ses pénates à la maison du Bélier. Déjà, le gros sac et l'armure de la Vierge stockés près de l'entrée du temple n'auguraient rien de bon : cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Comme à son habitude, Shaka squattait la salle de bain. Seul dans la cuisine, Kiki préparait le repas, ou plutôt massacrait rageusement une recette pourtant simple. Entouré d'une aura noire de colère, mêlée d'un soupçon de tristesse et d'une pincée d'angoisse, il touillait vivement un mélange indéfinissable d'œufs, de sauce tomate, de fromage de brebis et d'herbes, probablement dans le but d'en faire une sorte d'omelette pas catholique et limite mangeable. En plus, il en fichait partout.

« Ça va pas ? »

Kiki sursauta et manqua lâcher son saladier. Trop occupé à ruminer ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

« Nan, ça va pas. Va voir le maître, tu vas comprendre.

- Problème ?

- Va. Dans sa chambre. »

Pan sentait bien que son frère avait la gorge serrée, et que s'il ajoutait encore deux mots, il se mettrait sans doute à pleurer. Oooooh, ça sentait le faisan, ça ! Pan lui jeta un œil suspicieux et sortit de la cuisine. Elle traversa le temple dans sa largeur pour arriver à la porte d'en face, à laquelle elle frappa.

« Ouais ! »

Pan poussa le battant, curieuse et angoissée à la fois par ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard. L'armure du Bélier, au chaud dans sa box, attendait bien sagement près de la porte. Mû faisait les allers-retours entre le lit et sa penderie grande ouverte, pliant soigneusement quelques vêtements avant de les fourrer dans une petite valise à roulettes juchée sur la couette.

« Ah, c'est toi. »

Remarque judicieuse digne de Captain Obvious, qui servait surtout, jugea Pan, à gagner du temps et à se donner une contenance. Manifestement, Mû allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui allait TRÈS fortement lui déplaire et craignait l'affrontement qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater ensuite.

« Vous partez en voyage, à ce que je vois. »

Elle aussi, elle pouvait asséner des platitudes évidentes qui ne faisaient pas avancer le schmilblick. Son ton glacial indiquait en outre qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre, mais qu'elle attendait tout de même confirmation du Maître Vénéré – par pur sadisme, pour le plaisir de le voir s'empêtrer dans des explications et des promesses foireuses.

« Nous venons d'être avertis par le Pope, nous partons en mission.

- Il ne m'a rien dit ce matin.

- Ça s'est décidé au dernier moment, justifia Mû. Nous avons reçu le message il n'y a pas vingt minutes.

- Et vous allez… ?

- A Washington, à l'ambassade de Grèce. Grosse réunion. Négociations importantes à encadrer. Trop compliqué pour toi.

- Ben voyons. »

Pan s'approcha, grimpa sur le lit et jeta un œil dans la valise qui se remplissait peu à peu. Mû lui lançait des regards nerveux : elle était trop calme. Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure, qu'elle crie, qu'elle trépigne. Il l'espérait presque. Tout sauf cette indifférence apparente, plus inquiétante qu'autre chose.

« Vous partez un mois ? demanda-t-elle en évaluant brièvement la quantité de vêtements qui s'entassaient.

- Trois jours. »

On était lundi.

« Vous rentrez jeudi, donc ?

- En fin de matinée, acquiesça Mû. Ce sera vite là. Et vous ne serez pas seuls, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, n'y tenant plus. Aldé est juste au-dessus. Vous pouvez même aller dormir chez lui si besoin. Maître Shion et Dohko seront là aussi. Et puis il y a les autres. Tout va bien se passer, je t'assure. Vous ne risquez rien. Vous êtes grands maintenant, vous savez vous débrouiller, faire à manger, et tout et tout. »

En fait, il cherchait surtout à se rassurer lui-même. De fait, Pan n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça. Elle semblait même carrément s'en moquer comme de sa première couche culotte.

« En rentrant, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, je prendrai quelques jours de congés et on fera des trucs tous les trois, avec Kiki. On ira se balader, au ciné, tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Décidément, fixer son maître d'un regard aigu et intense, en silence, avait bien plus d'impact que de faire un caprice. Il était mal à l'aise, fébrile, s'emmêlait les pinceaux dans le rangement de sa valise. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Il n'est pas envisageable, bien entendu, de nous emmener, affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne posa la question. En plus, nous n'avons pas de passeports, et il est impossible de m'en faire faire un, d'ailleurs, puisque je n'existe pas aux yeux de la loi. »

Mû arrêta ses allées et venues et la regarda. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas ravi de laisser les enfants. N'importe quel parent culpabiliserait et s'inquiéterait, dans cette situation. Il y avait réfléchi, mais effectivement les passeports posaient problème. Et puis, il avait eu une vision d'horreur : ses deux terreurs lâchées dans une ambassade pendant une réception. Incident diplomatique, échec des négociations, guerre mondiale. Il en eut des frissons rien qu'en y repensant.

« J'en suis le premier désolé, figure-toi, murmura-t-il. Ça ne m'amuse pas de vous laisser. Vous allez me manquer.

- Je vais aider Kiki à préparer le repas. »

Elle sortit de la chambre, n'ajoutant rien, ne se plaignant pas, sans même afficher la moindre tristesse. Mû en eut un petit coup au cœur. Il jeta deux livres de poche sur ses vêtements, ajouta la trousse de toilette, boucla sa valise et alla déposer ses bagages près de ceux de Shaka, dans le hall.

Il rejoignit les enfants dans la cuisine, attendant que la Vierge termine de prendre son bain. Aucun ne lui adressa la parole. Se soutenant mutuellement, Pan et Kiki l'ignoraient royalement et lui signifiaient par là-même, de façon beaucoup plus subtile qu'une crise de larmes et des hurlements, qu'ils lui en voulaient à mort.

* * *

À 14h précises, Camus du Verseau et Aphrodite des Poissons entrèrent dans le temple du Bélier, armures sur le dos, et tirant derrière eux leurs petites valises assorties (une pure coïncidence). Ils étaient tous deux en train de pester contre l'immaturité de leurs compagnons respectifs (Milo et Masque de Mort), qui eux aussi faisaient une tête d'enterrement depuis l'annonce de leur départ pour les Etats-Unis. D'ailleurs, ils avaient refusé de les accompagner jusqu'au taxi qui devait les emmener à l'aéroport. Gamins !

Pan et Kiki, eux, avaient mis les voiles quasiment sans dire un mot juste après la vaisselle, une demi-heure plus tôt. Sans même un bisou à leur maître, ils s'étaient contentés d'un au revoir froid et distant avant de déguerpir main dans la main vers les quartiers des chevaliers de Bronze. Sans doute chez Shun d'Andromède. Mû allait porter le poids de leur colère et de ses remords pendant tout le voyage, et ce serait bien fait pour lui !

« Bon, faut y aller, le pressa Camus, le taxi sera bientôt là.

- Je sais, je sais. Une minute. »

Mû, sous le regard des trois autres chevaliers d'Or, griffonnait un petit mot pour ses disciples, qu'il aimanterait sur le frigo avant le départ. Il ne voulait pas partir comme ça, sans faire un pas vers ses petits. Même si c'était un pas virtuel, même si eux ne voulaient pour le moment pas avoir affaire à lui.

Le chevalier du Bélier n'était pas dupe, malgré les apparences. Les enfants allaient probablement passer leur après-midi à chialer chez Shun. Au moins, quand ils rentreraient à la maison, une fois leur colère et leur angoisse retombées, ils trouveraient le petit mot et se rendraient compte que non, il ne les abandonnait pas.

Du moins espérait-il que cela se passerait ainsi. Et qu'il ne trouverait pas la maison sens dessus dessous à son retour, aussi.

* * *

Shion, dans son bureau, culpabilisait vaguement, lui aussi. Il avait envoyé les quatre chevaliers qu'il avait jugé être les plus aptes pour cette mission : des hommes intelligents, et ayant le sens des convenances. Important, ça, le sens des convenances.

Mais il avait un doute, à présent, concernant Mû. C'était peut-être un peu brutal pour les enfants, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. En règle générale, il évitait autant que possible d'envoyer en mission les chevaliers qui avaient des enfants à charge. Il n'avait plus expédié le Bélier à l'autre bout de la planète depuis la naissance de Kiki… Les liens familiaux, tout ça. Mais là, il avait peut-être mal calculé son coup, surestimant les capacités des enfants à encaisser son départ sans broncher. Huit et dix ans, c'était encore petit, non ? Il avait du mal à se rendre compte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus, lui, ses dix ans. Bref, avait-il commis une erreur ?

Et s'il descendait chercher les mômes pour les ramener au palais ? Mû lui avait affirmé qu'ils savaient se débrouiller, mais… Et s'ils faisaient des bêtises ? Et s'ils avaient peur la nuit ? Et s'ils se rendaient malades en ne mangeant que des cochonneries ?

Ah, il verrait ça ce soir, après le travail. Là, il devait prendre une autre décision, plutôt urgente : fourguer les trois jeunes Gardiens de Pan à un chevalier pour les former. Il avait demandé à Athéna ce qu'elle en pensait. Il avait eu droit à une réponse évasive, genre « oh, je sais pas trop, moi… C'est lequel le mieux, à votre avis ? ». Ils en avaient finalement sélectionné cinq, à lui de trancher définitivement.

Il avait les dossiers des cinq chevaliers étalés devant lui. Shion réfléchissait intensément, tenant compte de l'âge des enfants, de leurs capacités, de leurs arcanes apparentes, mais aussi du caractère des maîtres potentiels. Le casse-tête.

Il envisageait de tirer à pile ou face, ou même de décider par _am stram gram_…

_Plouf, plouf, un petit cochon pendu au plafond…_

Shion secoua la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas mature et responsable de décider de l'avenir de trois enfants en jouant à plouf plouf.

_… tirez-lui la queue, il pondra des œufs…_

Soudain, l'illumination. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir l'évidence plus tôt ? Shion ricana, satisfait, fier de lui et ravi de son petit plan sournois. C'était décidé.

Ulrich et Gabriel seraient formés par Aldébaran du Taureau.

Mina suivrait l'entraînement de Shaina du Serpentaire.

Et comme la gamine refuserait très probablement d'être séparée de ses frères d'adoption, Aldé et Shaina seraient amenés à se voir souvent. C'était parfait, eux qui se tournaient autour depuis des semaines sans oser s'avouer leurs sentiments, voilà qui allait leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

Shion éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

_Appelez-moi Cupidon. Muaaaaaaah ah aaaaaaah !_

* * *

**(1) voir MiscellaneOS n°50, "La harpie et le grand timide"**


	31. Seuls au monde

Lorsque les enfants rentrèrent, en fin d'après-midi, ils trouvèrent le temple vide, et bien vide. Ils avaient pourtant secrètement espéré… Mais non. Leur maître était parti, ils étaient seuls.

Shun leur avait proposé de rester chez lui, mais ils s'étaient sentis obligés de décliner : si Mû était parti, qui protègerait le temple du Bélier/le territoire du Dieu Pan des intrusions ? Qui, si ce n'était eux ?

Ainsi, ils avaient pris congé du chevalier Andromède et, les yeux rougis, avaient repris le chemin de la maison. Ils errèrent un moment de pièces en pièces, en silence, sans se lâcher d'une semelle. Au moins, ils étaient deux pour affronter ça.

Vers 19h, ils se dirigèrent sans entrain vers la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent le mot laissé par Mû, accroché par des magnets sur la porte du frigo. Kiki le décrocha et le lut à haute voix.

_"Kiki, Pan,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir aussi subitement, sans même que vous ayez pu vous y préparer. Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais pas parti – ou vous seriez venus avec moi. Malheureusement, le travail étant ce qu'il est, je n'ai pas toujours mon mot à dire, et j'espère que vous le comprenez._

_Même si vous n'avez pas très faim, préparez-vous correctement à manger (et un seul dessert par repas). Prenez vos bains, regardez un peu la télé et n'allez pas vous coucher trop tard. Kiki, ne raconte pas d'histoires qui font peur et Pan, ne va pas vadrouiller dehors à la nuit tombée._

_Je rentrerai très vite. En attendant, je vous fais confiance pour être sages et raisonnables. N'hésitez pas à aller voir Aldé ou Papy Shion si problème._

_Je vous aime._

_Maître Mû."_

Kiki raccrocha soigneusement le petit mot à sa place, et les deux enfants inspectèrent soigneusement les placards dans le but de se faire à manger. Après cinq minutes de fouilles, ils avaient trouvé mille idées succulentes mais curieusement, aucune ne leur faisait envie. À cause de la boule qu'ils avaient dans le ventre.

Ils allaient renoncer quand Shion entra dans la cuisine. Il avait quitté le bureau un peu plus tôt pour passer les voir.

« Tout va bien, les enfants ? »

Ils hochèrent doucement la tête. L'idée faisait son chemin, mais c'était difficile.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé, si ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous faites de bon ?

- On n'a pas faim, finalement. On se fera un chocolat chaud dans la soirée…

- Teu teu ! fit Shion. Je vais préparer le dîner, moi, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

Et, vingt minutes plus tard, les enfants étaient assis à la table de la cuisine devant de larges assiettées de risotto aux épinards (la spécialité du Grand Pope). Ils chipotèrent un moment mais finirent par vider leurs assiettes, et se sentirent curieusement un peu mieux après.

Shion les aida à faire la vaisselle, puis leur proposa de faire leurs bagages pour venir emménager au palais du Pope pendant trois jours : un peu comme s'ils partaient en vacances ! Shion et Dohko prendraient bien soin d'eux. Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant puis déclinèrent, expliquant qu'ils préféraient attendre ici pour être sûrs de ne pas rater le retour leur maître. On ne savait jamais, des fois que…

En revanche, ils le supplièrent de rester avec eux. Facile, il y avait plein de place ! Shion dut refuser à son tour, à contre-cœur : il devait être au bureau tôt le lendemain matin. À regret, il prit congé de Pan et Kiki une heure plus tard, en leur recommandant bien d'aller chez Aldébaran, un étage plus haut, au premier problème. D'ailleurs, il allait prévenir le chevalier du Taureau en passant. Les enfants assurèrent que tout se passerait bien, mais leurs voix étaient curieusement tremblotantes.

Shion parti, le silence qui s'abattit sur le temple était pesant. Pan décida de se débarrasser de la corvée du bain en prenant une douche rapide (pour que Kiki ne reste pas seul trop longtemps), et Kiki fit de même.

Une fois en pyjama, frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau avec une serviette éponge, Kiki rejoignit Pan sur le parvis du temple. Là, ils contemplèrent en silence le coucher du soleil. Bientôt, il ferait noir.

Aucun d'eux ne parla, mais ils pensaient à la même chose. Une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais songé jusque là. Le temple était ouvert. Pas de porte, rien, pour empêcher les intrusions – ce qui était tout de même un comble pour le premier avant-poste du Sanctuaire, vous en conviendrez. Pan et Kiki vivaient dans une maison ouverte aux quatre vents et étaient seuls alors que la nuit tombait. Il y avait plus rassurant.

Incroyable, comme tout allait de soi quand on avait un maître derrière qui se cacher au moindre souci. Incroyable, comme ce Sanctuaire était dépeuplé quand un seul être manquait.

Brisant le cercle infernal des pensées déprimantes et des peurs intestines, Kiki proposa une partie de jeux vidéo (d'une voix un peu trop aigue, mais Pan décida de ne pas relever). Les enfants s'attelèrent donc à la console pendant quelques temps et oublièrent par là-même leur situation « dramatique » (et qui n'était, de fait, dramatique que dans leur tête).

Cependant, à mesure que la soirée avançait, ils jetaient de plus en plus fréquemment des coups d'œil nerveux à la pendule et à la porte de la bibliothèque. L'heure du coucher approchait. L'heure d'éteindre les lumières. Eux qui, d'habitude, n'éprouvaient aucune crainte à sortir faire les pires bêtises en pleine nuit, se retrouvaient ce soir-là comme les agneaux du conte, à attendre que leur maman rentre – ou que le grand méchant loup vienne les dévorer. Ils se sentaient ridicules.

Ridiculement seuls et vulnérables.

Pan se secoua et décréta d'une voix forte :

« On n'a qu'à dire que c'est un jeu. Là.

- Un jeu ? demanda Kiki, qui ne suivait pas trop.

- Un jeu de survie. On dirait qu'on est les deux survivants de la fin du monde et qu'on se cache dans un abri anti-atomique. »

Kiki était dubitatif. Ce n'était pas un peu flippant, ça, comme jeu ?

« Fais-moi confiance. Viens m'aider ! »

* * *

Ainsi fut fait. Une demi-heure plus tard, le bunker était prêt. Les enfants avaient élu domicile dans la chambre du maître, et avaient rassemblé les affaires de première nécessité : un paquet de biscuits chacun, deux gourdes de sirop (menthe et pamplemousse), la veilleuse, des bougies et des allumettes… Mais aussi le doudou de Pan, des livres, les consoles portables avec leurs chargeurs, le petit mot de Mû (qui trouva sa place près du réveil), Amandine la batte de baseball, et l'armure divine.

Armure divine qui, curieusement, se prêtait volontiers au jeu et prenait son rôle de sentinelle très à cœur. Confortablement installée sur son socle, la Pandora Box dépliée sous elle comme une marelle géante, elle se tenait immobile, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Un détail logistique prit son importance. Vers minuit, les enfants (et Amandine) allèrent ensemble jusqu'aux toilettes, et chacun monta la garde à tour de rôle devant la porte pendant que l'autre faisait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Leurs vessies soulagées, Pan et Kiki regagnèrent leur bunker et le fermèrent hermétiquement. Les volets furent clos, la porte verrouillée et, pour faire bonne mesure, Kiki déplaça par télékinésie le bureau de son maître devant le battant. Qui voudrait rentrer devrait d'abord franchir un sacré barrage !

Pan, de son côté, prépara le lit à sa façon. Ouvrant l'armoire, elle en vida le contenu sur la couette et les oreillers : t-shirts, pulls, tuniques, pyjamas, écharpes, ponchos, tous les vêtements de Mû y passèrent. Hop, le lit était transformé en doudou géant. Les enfants se vautrèrent dessus, un livre à la main.

Un coup d'œil au réveil leur apprit qu'il leur restait un peu moins de six heures avant le lever du jour (et l'ouverture de leur abri). Fastoche.

* * *

Il restait peut-être moins de six heures avant l'aube, mais Pan et Kiki ayant décidé de faire les malins et de veiller jusqu'à cinq heures (avant de tomber comme des mouches), cela n'eut aucune importance : les enfants dormirent jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et encore, il fallut l'intervention inopinée de Shion pour les tirer des bras de Morphée.

_Tout se passe bien, les enfants ? _demanda-t-il à Kiki par télépathie._ Voulez-vous que je descende ?_

_Papyyyyy on dort là !_

_MAIS IL EST UNE HEURE DE L'APRÈS-MIDI ! DEBOUT !_

_Hein ?_

En effet, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les monstres nocturnes avaient regagné leurs tanières depuis un bon moment.

Les enfants se réveillèrent en sursaut, et sautèrent dans leurs vêtements. Kiki déverrouilla l'entrée de la chambre et, revenant au monde réel, ils entreprirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner/déjeuner : ils se remplirent l'estomac en mélangeant leur chocolat chaud du matin avec les restes du dîner de la veille. Ecoeurant, mais à cet âge-là, peu importait.

« Je me disais, fit Kiki en ingurgitant une large cuillérée d'épinards qu'il fit descendre avec son cacao, l'alu, y a quand même plus solide, non ? Ça se déforme comme d'un rien !

- Je suppose que tu fais allusion à Amandine.

- Oué.

- C'est une batte de baseball. Elle est _étudiée pour_.

- Ça te dirait pas, que je t'en fasse une arme divine ?

- Tu saurais faire ça ? »

Kiki acquiesça. Evidemment, qu'il saurait faire une manip' aussi simple. Et puis, il en avait besoin. D'abord, parce que c'était l'occasion (unique !) de se servir de la forge selon son bon vouloir. Ensuite, parce qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe, sinon il allait réfléchir et se remettre à pleurer. Enfin, parce qu'on ne savait jamais : et si quelque chose réussissait à entrer dans la chambre et qu'Amandine vienne à casser pile là ? Ils auraient l'air fin ! Allez, c'était décidé. Après le repas, direction l'atelier du maître : orichalque, gammanium et poussière stellaire, tout y était, maître Mû venait de refaire le plein. Quant au sang… Hé bien, il donnerait le sien. Un tout petit peu. Deux ou trois gouttes prélevées au bout du doigt devaient amplement suffire.

* * *

Alors que Kiki préparait tout son matériel, examinait la batte d'un œil expert (avec son œil magique qui lui permettait de voir à travers la matière), et entamait son travail de longue haleine dans l'atmosphère surchauffée de la forge, Pan s'affaira aux tâches ménagères qui n'allaient pas se faire toutes seules : aérer toutes les pièces à fond, lancer une machine de linge, faire les poussières dans la bibliothèque.

La barbe ! Le maître était à l'autre bout du monde et elle se coltinait quand même les corvées, volontairement ! Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bien éduquée.

En milieu d'après-midi, Pan s'attaqua à la préparation du dîner. Ce soir, ce serait moelleux au chocolat géant sur son lit de crème anglaise, et nappé de sa sauce au caramel à la crème. Voilà un repas digne de ce nom !

Dans son atelier, Kiki tapait toujours comme un sourd sur des bouts de métal. Il y mettait de l'ardeur, le bougre !

« Coucou ! »

Pan glapit de terreur et, sursautant violemment, elle broya l'œuf qu'elle avait en main, envoyant tout un tas de petits morceaux de coquille dans le saladier plein de farine.

_Putain…_

S'essuyant la main dans un torchon propre, elle se retourna pour voir Aldébaran qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire d'excuse dessiné sur ses lèvres. COMMENT avait-il fait pour arriver aussi furtivement ?

« Désolé.

- Pas grave. Bonjour.

- Ça va, vous vous en sortez ? Vous avez l'air très occupés, constata le Taureau en pointant le pouce par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la forge.

- On fait en sorte. Besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Pan.

- Non. Juste pour t'informer que j'ai reçu une lettre du Grand Patron.

- Ah ? »

Aldé entra dans la cuisine et tendit la missive à la fillette, qui la déchiffra difficilement (Shion avait une écriture très « artistique », car il aimait beaucoup les effets de style calligraphiques. Ses courriers tenaient plus du parchemin enluminé que de la note de service).

Ah. Apparemment, Aldébaran héritait de deux des futurs Gardiens de Pan. La troisième, elle, irait avec Shaina, mais Shion précisait que hors entraînement, les enfants seraient tous trois logés au temple du Taureau.

« Je vais les chercher, là, pour qu'ils posent définitivement leurs bagages, expliqua Aldébaran. Dans la foulée, on va aller acheter deux ou trois meubles.

- Heu, OK ?

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé savoir.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Papy Shion, j'en veux pas, moi, de ces chevaliers. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne me sens pas concernée. Mais c'est cool, ajouta-t-elle en rendant la lettre au Taureau, comme ça, Gabriel pourra venir jouer souvent à la maison. »

Aldébaran n'ajouta rien. Il avait, comme tous les autres, renoncé depuis un certain temps à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait sous le capot du dieu sylvestre.

« J'y vais.

- A plus tard ! »

* * *

Alors que Pan délayait le beurre et le chocolat fondus dans la pâte, elle fut de nouveau interrompue par des pas dans la grande salle. Pas possible, c'était un défilé ou quoi ? Calant son saladier sous le bras et touillant doucement avec son fouet, elle sortit de la cuisine pour aller aux nouvelles.

Saga et Kanon. Apparemment plongés dans une discussion fort animée. Ils passèrent sans même la voir, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Autant elle appréciait Kanon (dans ses bons jours), autant la simple vue de Saga lui filait de l'urticaire. Et de furieuses envies de mordre.

Bon débarras.

* * *

Le gâteau était à peine enfourné que Kiki surgit à son tour dans la cuisine, rouge comme une pivoine, brandissant fièrement la batte devenue Arme Divine.

« Tiens, admire ! Elle est un poil plus lourde, mais elle reste maniable… Je crois.

- Trop cool ! Merci ! »

Pan s'empara d'Amandine et la soupesa. Effectivement, son poids avait un peu augmenté, mais rien de bien méchant. Sa couleur noire était plus brillante, et son rouge métallisé plus vif, mais à part ça, rien ne laissait soupçonner sa véritable nature.

« Faudrait l'essayer, pour te rendre bien compte, suggéra Kiki en se servant un verre de menthe à l'eau glacé.

- Sur quoi je pourrais taper ?

- Zéro idée. »

Kiki bâilla.

« Pendant que tu cherches… Et tu vas trouver, je te fais confiance… Moi, je vais prendre un bain. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans trente minutes… Attends plus longtemps. »

Le petit atlante fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'en aller vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Tester, tester, elle voulait bien, mais sur quoi ? Elle fouilla le temple sans rien dénicher de _destructible_. Grimpant dans les étages, elle traversa la maison du Taureau sans trouver son bonheur, et passa à l'étage supérieur.

La maison des Gémeaux.

Gémeaux qui étaient absents.

Elle contempla le temple pendant un moment, surtout sa devanture qui arborait fièrement une sculpture de Castor et Pollux, les jumeaux mythologiques : un de chaque côté de la porte. Arbitrairement, elle décida que celui de droite (celui avec l'espèce de lyre bizarre) ne lui revenait pas.

S'approchant, elle donna un grand coup de batte dans le mur sculpté, un seul. Tout le pan s'effondra dans un craquement sinistre et un monstrueux nuage de poussière.

Crachant et toussant, Pan s'éloigna des gravats. Ah ouais. Quand même. Elle jeta un œil furtif autour d'elle : personne. Elle partit en courant, rejoignant sa propre maison : pas vue, pas prise !

De retour au temple du Bélier, elle examina Amandine à la lumière : rien. Pas une égratignure, pas une éraflure, pas une bosse. Elle était comme neuve.

Si ça, c'était pas la classe !

* * *

Kiki avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'Amandine avait fait ses preuves. Il avait cependant préféré ignorer le sourire machiavélique de sa sœur, qui avait à tous les coups trouvé une cible… Heu… Inadéquate. Moins il en savait, et mieux il se porterait.

A présent, le gâteau était sorti du four et finissait de refroidir sur la table de la cuisine. Il était 17h30, et les enfants achevaient le ménage : tandis que Kiki étendait la lessive, Pan mettait la touche finale au lavage du sol de la grande salle.

Deux voix se firent entendre dans les escaliers : Saga et Kanon rentraient apparemment de courses et, lorsqu'ils mirent un pied dans le temple du Bélier, chargés comme des mulets, ils furent stoppés net dans leur élan par une serpillère trempée qui vola à la tête de Saga.

« On passe pas ! C'est mouillé ! »

Pan, menaçante, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la bibliothèque, armée de son balai-brosse.

Saga, qui avait les mains prises, s'ébroua pour se débarrasser du torchon mouillé qui lui collait au visage, et qui tomba sur le marbre du temple dans un floc peu engageant. Alors que Kanon, souriant bêtement, posait docilement ses sacs et s'adossait à une colonne pour attendre que le chemin soit sec, son jumeau inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ça et là, apparaissaient quelques mèches grises dans sa chevelure bleu outremer.

« Garde ton calme, frérot. On ne contrarie pas une femme.

- M'en vais te la contrarier à coups de pied au cul, ça va pas traîner ! Sale gosse !

- Tu t'énerves parce qu'elle t'en veut personnellement. »

Saga dévisagea le petit dieu d'un air mauvais, puis déposa les armes (et ses sacs). Soit. Il attendrait.

« Si au moins je savais ce que je lui ai fait.

- Elle a dû avoir vent de ce qui s'est passé quand tu as… _Pété un câble. _Assassiné son grand-père d'adoption, tout ça, supposa Kanon. Ça a la rancune tenace, un dieu.

- Pshhhh ! »

Elle était même pas née, à l'époque, la gamine ! Et puis, le Papy Shion était revenu tout frais et dispos, tout avait été pardonné, effacé… Alors d'où elle se permettait de le juger, cette morveuse ?

« Vous pouvez y aller ! Et faites gaffe à pas ramener de la poussière avec vos chaussures ! »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le hurlement de Saga et Kanon parvint jusqu'au temple du Bélier. Apparemment, ils avaient remarqué qu'une partie de leur maison était par terre, à l'état de caillasse. Pfff. Personne ne pouvait prouver quoi que ce soit, et il n'y avait pas de témoin.

Pan haussa les épaules et alluma la PS3.

* * *

Vers 19h, les enfants étaient à table et s'empiffraient de gâteau au chocolat, qu'ils mangeaient à même le plat. Autant de vaisselle en moins ! Ils s'étaient servi chacun un bol de crème anglaise pour faire descendre le tout.

Au milieu du repas, ils furent interrompus par Aldébaran, qui remontait à son temple accompagné de Mina, Ulrich et Gabriel : les trois enfants avaient l'air assez peu à l'aise, mais cela viendrait avec le temps, lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte qu'Aldé tenait plus du nounours que du taureau enragé.

Chargés de leurs Pandora Box et de sacs pleins de vêtements neufs, ils peinaient à suivre le rythme de leur nouveau maître, qui lui avançait d'un bon pas malgré les nombreux cartons Ikéa qu'il trimballait à la seule force de ses biceps.

Pan et Kiki les regardèrent passer en silence, du chocolat plein la bouche. Proposer leur aide ? Bof. Ils en avaient bien assez fait dans la journée.

* * *

Une douche, un film, deux heures de console et une cuillère de bicarbonate de soude diluée dans un verre d'eau plus tard, les enfants estimèrent qu'il était temps de rejouer l'apocalypse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau enfermés dans leur bunker, avec Amandine et l'armure divine.

* * *

La nuit se passa sans trop d'anicroches (à part un cauchemar et un moustique qui s'était infiltré par un interstice dans le volet), mais au matin, Kiki était malade comme un chien. Crise de foie, apparemment.

Il garda le lit, et Pan lui apporta un bouillon de poule accompagné d'un bol de riz, ainsi que tout un lot de bandes dessinées.

Petites natures que ces humains. Quelques parts de gâteau suffisaient à les mettre hors d'usage.

Pan passa sa journée à la console, traînant en pyjama et se nourrissant de biscuits sablés et de verres de lait. Elle se demanda vaguement, à un moment, si Mû avait eu la fourberie d'installer des webcams cachées pour les surveiller. Puis, elle se dit que vu la distance qui les séparait, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une heure avant midi, Mû, Shaka, Camus et Aphrodite rentrèrent de leur périple aux Etats-Unis. Mission accomplie, comme toujours, qui en doutait ?

Mû fut un peu déçu de ne pas être accueilli en fanfare par les enfants. Quoi, étaient-ils toujours fâchés ? Pourvu que tout se soit bien passé !

Aphrodite et Camus saluèrent leurs compagnons et tracèrent la route : ils avaient encore tout un escalier à se goinfrer avant de profiter d'une bonne douche et de vêtements frais. Shaka, lui aussi, s'apprêta à prendre congé :

« Je rentre chez moi, le temps de prendre un bain et de défaire mes bagages. À tout à l'heure !

- À tout à l'heure, Shaka. »

Mû fit le tour du temple à la recherche de ses petits. Leurs lits n'étaient même pas défaits. Où étaient-ils encore passés ?

Avec un soupir, il traîna sa petite valise à roulettes jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, qu'il trouva… Fermée à double tour. Ah. Ils étaient donc là. Il frappa à la porte.

« Les enfants ? Vous pouvez ouvrir ? »

Pas de réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ?

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, Mû se téléporta dans la chambre : sur une aussi petite distance, au sein de son propre temple, il y arrivait malgré la protection anti-téléportation du Sanctuaire.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité : un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les volets. Mû embrassa la scène du regard, à mesure que ses yeux s'accoutumaient à la faible luminosité. Les enfants dormaient dans son lit à poings fermés. Son bureau était poussé contre la porte, et l'armure de Pan trônait en face du lit, hors de sa box. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit doucement les volets.

Un petit clic métallique le fit sursauter : se retournant, il se rendit compte que l'armure divine l'avait suivi des yeux et le dévisageait méchamment (oui, méchamment). Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Pourquoi tu es là ? Que veux-tu ?_

« Et toi ? demanda Mû à voix basse, d'un air bravache. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à ta place, dans la remise ? Je suis encore chez moi, non ? »

Ignorant l'armure qui s'apprêtait à lui faire une réponse impolie, Mû se tourna vers le lit. Il eut comme un choc en découvrant tous ses vêtements, éparpillés sur le matelas et les oreillers. Qu'est-ce qui leur était encore passé par la tête ?

« Les enfants ? Réveillez-vous. Il est presque midi. »

Pan grogna et se retourna, cachant sa tête sous son oreiller. Kiki ouvrit les yeux et se redressa prudemment, pour ne pas heurter son petit ventre encore fragile.

« Maître ! s'exclama-t-il, soudain pleinement réveillé. Vous êtes rentré !

- Maître ?! »

Pan avait brusquement repoussé oreillers, couvertures et doudou. Enfin, il était de retour.

Les deux enfants se jetèrent au cou de Mû et s'y cramponnèrent comme des bébés koalas. Mû les serra contre lui.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué, mes chéris. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui oui, fit Kiki. J'ai été un peu malade, mais ça va mieux.

- Parfait. Maintenant, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel dans ma chambre ? »


End file.
